


Projekti S. R.

by Afeni



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afeni/pseuds/Afeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega-tapauksen jälkeen Vincentin elämä on alkanut vihdoin asettua uomiinsa, kunnes Reeve haluaa rekrytoida hänet WRO:lle avustamaan organisaation tiedustelupalvelua. Ikäraja viittaa tapahtumiin ficin loppupuolella.</p><p>Ficci on kirjoitettu vuosien 2011-2012 aikana. Postailen sitä tänne sitä mukaa kuin ehdin ja jaksan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologi

Prologi

Lucrecia näytti rauhalliselta. Naisen kasvoilla oli tyyni ilme, sama kuin aina. Vincent istui kristalliluolan lattialla ja tuijotti suurta kristallia sekä sen sisälle vangittua naista. Tästä paikasta oli tullut hänen pyhättönsä, tänne hän oli paennut, kun muu maailma oli käynyt liian ahdistavaksi. Hän oli istunut lukemattomia tunteja kristallin edessä vain katsellen menetettyä rakkauttaan. Toisinaan hän oli puhunut tälle, kertonut elämästään, nykyisestä ja menneestä. 

Vasta vähän aikaa sitten Vincent oli käynyt läpi viimeiset kuulumiset: Omegan voittamisen ja Chaoksesta vapautumisen. Hän oli jälleen pelkkä ihminen. Hän oli jakanut kehonsa Chaoksen kanssa niin pitkään, että pedon katoamista oli seurannut tyhjä olo. Jotain puuttui, mutta samalla mies tunsi vapautuneensa valtavasta taakasta. Ilman Chaosta hän ei kuitenkaan olisi luultavasti selvinnyt tähän päivään, tutustunut ystäviinsä ja kasvanut siksi mieheksi, joka oli nyt.

Vincent oli ollut katkera. Hän oli ollut täynnä vihaa ja kostonhalua, hän ei ollut halunnut todella elää. Hänet oli pitänyt liikkeessä ainoastaan kosto, kaiken tapahtuneen kostaminen. Nyt kaikki oli tehty, mutta se ei tuntunut lopulta. Vincent oli ymmärtänyt haluavansa elää, hän oli löytänyt elämälleen uuden merkityksen. Ilman Lucreciaa niin ei olisi koskaan käynyt, hän olisi ikuisessa kiitollisuudenvelassa naiselle.

”Lucrecia, kaikki on nyt hyvin”, mies kertoi ääneen. Nainen ei reagoinut sanoihin, mutta Vincent uskoi silti tämän kuulevan. Hän tarkoitti jokaista sanaansa, kaikki oli todellakin hyvin. Viimeinen luku oli kirjoitettu, planeetta saattoi palata entiselleen ja mies itse pystyisi vihdoin aloittamaan elämänsä, jonka hän oli työntänyt sivuun, kieltänyt itseltään. 

”Omega ja Chaos ovat palanneet osaksi Planeettaa”, Vincent jatkoi. Hän nousi seisomaan ja venytteli puutuneita lihaksiaan. Kuinka kauan hän oli istunut täällä? Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan. ”Kiitos. Se olit sinä, sinä olit syy, jonka vuoksi selvisin.”

Mies käänsi selkänsä kristallille. Hän oli tehnyt päätöksensä, tämä oli hänen viimeinen visiittinsä Kristalliluolaan. Oli aika antaa menneiden olla menneitä ja katsoa kohti tulevaa. Hän oli saanut syntinsä anteeksi ja antanut itse anteeksi niille, jotka olivat tehneet väärin häntä kohtaan. Hän oli vihdoin vapaa.

Kun Vincent astui ulos luolasta, aurinko sokaisi hänet hetkeksi. Hän joutui varjostamaan silmiään, kunnes tottui tulvivaan valoon. Kevyt tuuli pyyhki hänen kasvojaan ja toi pian uneen vaipuvan luonnon tuoksun. Vaikka aurinko häikäisi yhä, ilta oli jo laskeutumassa. Kun Vincent vihdoin taas näki jotain, hän huomasi, että muutaman metrin päässä seisoi pieni hahmo, jonka hän tunnisti Shelkeksi. Tyttö oli luopunut Deepgroundin asustaan ja pukeutunut tavallisiin vaatteisiin.

”Kaikki odottavat, Vincent Valentine”, Shelke ilmoitti seesteisellä, hieman etäisellä äänellään. Tämä puhui kuin ei olisi ollut todella läsnä. ”En tiedä, miksi he laittoivat minut tulemaan tänne ylös ja hakemaan sinut”, tyttö huokaisi.

Vincent virnisti ja tiedosti samalla, että oli edellisen kerran virnistänyt hyvin kauan aikaa sitten. Ajatus Shelken laittamisesta asialle oli mitä luultavimmin ollut Tifan, nainen oli ajatellut, että pikkutyttö saisi miehen palaamaan. Shelke kääntyi tarkastelemaan maisemaa Vincentin kävellessä lähemmäs. Kun mies oli jo melkein saavuttanut tytön, tämä käännähti jälleen ja katsoi häneen.  
”Ei sillä, että välittäisin”, tämä lisäsi uusi, outo sävy äänessään. Uusi ja outo, mutta samalla erittäin tuttu. Shelken kasvoille nousi aito, lämmin hymy, johon Vincent ei voinut täysin vastata. Kenties menneisyyden aaveet olivat hellittämässä otettaan, mutta hänen oli käytävä vielä paljon asioita läpi.

Mies kohotti kasvonsa kohti taivasta. Auringonpaisteesta huolimatta myös kuu oli ehtinyt nousta. Se ei ollut enää täysi, pieni siivu oli ehtinyt kadota, mutta sen edessä leijaili Omegan pirstaloitunut ruumis. Jäisikö se taivaalle ikuisesti muistuttamaan siitä, mitä oli melkein tapahtunut vai leijuisiko se pois?

”Vincent Valentine?” Shelke kuiskasi.  
”Niin, Shelke?”  
”Meidän pitää mennä. Cid käski raahata laiskan perseesi Sheralle mahdollisimman pian”, tyttö ilmoitti värittömällä äänellä. Tällä kertaa Vincent hymyili aidosti, hän saattoi hyvin kuvitella Cidin käyttäneen juuri noita sanoja, mutta tytön suuhun ne eivät sopineet lainkaan.  
”Mennään sitten.”

Vincent lähti kulkemaan kohti alempana näkyvää ilmalaivaa, jonka edustalla näkyi joukko kärsimättömän oloisia hahmoja. Tarkalleen ottaen viisi ihmistä ja Nanaki. Mihin Yuffie oli jäänyt? Vincent ei tiennyt, mitä tälle oli tapahtunut Omegan tuhoutumisen jälkeen, mutta hän oli kuvitellut tytön selviytyneen.

Mies ei ehtinyt esittää kysymystä, kun hän jo koki uuden hämmästyksen hetken. Shelke juoksi hänet kiinni ja tarttui hänen oikeaan käteensä. Pieni tyttö puristi tiukasti ja heilutti kättä edestakaisin heidän kävellessään yhdessä alas. Vincent ei raaskinut irrottaa otetta, vaikkei ymmärtänyt, miksi toinen oli tehnyt niin.

Shelke päästi irti vasta, kun he saapuivat toisten luokse. Tifa ryntäsi halaamaan Vincentiä ja Sheran – naisen, ei ilmalaivan – silmiin nousi kyyneleitä. Cid tumppasi tupakkansa ja näytti rotan nielleeltä eikä Barretkaan ollut kovin iloisen oloinen. Cloud seisoi tapansa mukaan hiljaisena taustalla yhdessä Nanakin kanssa.

”Ifrit, sinä säikäytit akat, Vince!” Cid kirosi, kun Tifa oli vetäytynyt kauemmas. ”Ei tarvitse kadota tuolla tavoin päiväkausiksi. Tiedätkö, mikä vaiva meillä oli paikantaa sinut?!”  
”Olen pahoillani”, Vincent sanoi. ”Minun oli selvitettävä muutama asia ja minun oli tehtävä se yksin.”  
”Olisit ainakin voinut varoittaa meitä”, Tifa totesi, ”mutta saat anteeksi.”  
”Hmph”, Barret mörähti. Korston kiviset kasvot sulivat hieman, mistä Vincent tiesi, ettei tämä ollut todella vihainen. Hän oli vain onnistunut huolestuttamaan toiset.  
”Tervetuloa takaisin”, Nanaki toivotti ja heilautti häntäänsä Cloudin nyökätessä.  
”Onpa helpottavaa nähdä, että olet kunnossa, Vincent”, Shera totesi ja puristi rauhoittavasti miehensä olkapäätä. Cid näytti edelleen äreältä, mutta toisaalta tämä oli sitä usein.  
”Vaatii hieman enemmän kuin anteeksipyynnön selvittää tämä sotku”, ilmalaivan kapteeni ärähti. ”Se typerä pikkuninja oksensi ympäri Sheraa, kun lensimme etsimässä sinua!”

Yuffie oli siis mukana. Miksei tyttö sitten ollut tullut vastaan? Oliko tämä tavallistakin huonommassa kunnossa lentomatkan jäljiltä?

”Noh, noh, ei sillä ole väliä. Sitä paitsi, sotkuhan on jo siivottu”, Shera tuumasi. ”Pääasia, että Vincent on täysissä ruumiin ja sielun voimissa.”  
”Samaa ei voi sanoa siitä ulisevasta kakarasta”, Cid jupisi edelleen.  
”Onko Yuffie kunnossa?” Huoli tunki Vincentin mieleen. Ehkä tytölle oli tosiaan sattunut jotain.  
”Hän vain järkyttyi hieman katoamisestasi”, Tifa kuittasi. ”Ehkä sinun pitäisi mennä juttelemaan hänelle. Hän on hytissään.”

Vincent nyökkäsi ja kapusi ilmalaivan kyytiin muiden seuratessa perässä. Hän kuuli Tifan pyytävän Cidiä lykkäämään lähtöä vielä toviksi, kenties Yuffien takia. Tytöstä ei ollut puhumaan yhtään kenenkään kanssa, jos ilmalaiva olisi liikkeessä.

Muiden suunnatessa ohjaussillalle Vincent vaelsi hyttikäytävään. Sivusilmällä hän näki Shelken tuijottavan peräänsä, mutta Tifa nappasi tyttöä kiinni olkapäästä ja veti tämän mukaansa. Onneksi tummahiuksisella naisella oli hienotunteisuuden tajua – toisin kuin monella muulla heidän omituisessa perheessään. Perheessään? Oliko Vincent todella ajatellut noin? Mies nyökkäsi itsekseen, kyllä hän oli. Hänen ystävänsä olivat hänen uusi perheensä, tärkeintä hänen elämässään. Sen takia hänen oli pyydettävä anteeksi itsepäiseltä, rasittavalta, äänekkäältä ja kömpelöltä ninjaprinsessalta, joka ei ollut muiden tavoin vaivautunut tulemaan häntä vastaan.

Mies koputti Yuffien hytin ovelle, muttei saanut vastausta. Hetken epäröityään hän veti oven auki ja astui sisäpuolelle. Yuffie seisoi keskellä hyttiä kädet puuskassa ja selkä oveen päin kuin ei olisi edes kuullut kenenkään tulleen sisälle.

”Yuffie?”  
”Hmph!”  
”Onko kaikki hyvin?”  
”Hmph!”

Vincent sulki oven ja astui peremmälle hyttiin. Yuffien hartiat tärisivät eikä tyttö kääntynyt. Mies ei ollut varma, uskaltaisiko kiertää tämän eteen.  
”Olen pahoillani”, Vincent lausui jo toistamiseen. Yuffie ei vastannut, mutta mies olisi voinut vaikka vannoa, että kuuli tämän nyyhkäisevän hiljaa. ”Tarkoitukseni ei ollut huolestuttaa ketään. Minun oli hoidettava… selvitettävä asioita.”

Hiljaisuus vastasi miehen sanoihin. Ei ollut tyypillistä Yuffieta pysytellä noinkin pitkään vaiti, yleensä ninjaprinsessa kälätti lakkaamatta, vaikkei tällä olisi ollut mitään erityistä sanottavaakaan. Vincent ymmärsi toimineensa typerästi, hänen olisi pitänyt kertoa toisille aikeistaan eikä vain lähteä. Hän ei ollut ajatellut järkevästi suunnatessaan kristalliluolaan, hän oli vain tiennyt, että oli ollut aika kirjoittaa viimeiset rivit tarinaan, ennen kuin hän voisi aloittaa uuden. Hän oli ollut pakko lähteä. Silti hän olisi voinut hoitaa tilanteen paremminkin, hänen ystävänsä olivat huolestuneet suotta.

Niin, hänellä todella oli ystäviä, jotka välittivät aidosti. Hänen pitäisi omistautua näille paremmin, antaa suurempi siivu ajastaan. Hän oli viettänyt liikaa aikaa yksin tai Lucrecian kanssa luolassa, hän ei ollut elänyt elämäänsä, ei todella. Tästä päivästä lähtien hän alkaisi opetella uudestaan, mitä eläminen merkitsi.

Mies laski oikean kätensä hennolle olkapäälle. Yuffie värähti, muttei vieläkään kääntynyt.  
”Anna minulle anteeksi, Yuffie. Lupaan yrittää olla säikäyttämättä sinua tai muita enää”, mies sanoi.

Ilmalaiva tärähti, ilmeisesti Cid oli saanut tarpeekseen odottamisesta. Vincent kuuli moottorien etäisen kumun ja tunsi, kuinka alus lähti hitaasti liikkeelle. Pian he olisivat ilmassa, matkalla kohti kotia. Mies huomasi pohtivansa, missä kunnossa hänen asuntonsa mahtoi olla. Deepgroundin helikopteri oli tulittanut taloa, kun joukko oli hyökännyt Kalmiin.

Vincentin ajatus katkesi, kun Yuffie kääntyi yhtäkkiä ympäri ja jysäytti pienen nyrkkinsä hänen rintaansa vasten.  
”Sinä olet yksi suuri idiootti!” tyttö kiljaisi ja hakkasi miehen rintaa molemmin käsin. ”Baka! Baka! Baka!” tämä huusi wutaiksi, Vincentillä oli vahva aavistus, mitä sana tarkoitti. Mies tarttui varovasti tytön nyrkkeihin, ettei olisi satuttanut tätä metallihansikkaallaan. Yuffie ärähti ja yritti kiskoa kätensä Vincentin otteesta, mutta mies ei suostunut päästämään irti.

Yuffie suolsi lisää kirouksia miehen niskaan, edelleen wutaiksi. Vincent ei ymmärtänyt, mutta oli varma, että ansaitsi jokaisen sanan.  
”Olen pahoillani”, mies toisti jälleen.  
”Minua ei kiin-!” Yuffien lause jäi kesken, ja tämä päästi omituisen äänen. Vincent irrotti otteensa, ja tyttö ryntäsi hänen ohitseen pieneen kylpyhuoneeseen. Kuului kolahdus, kun tämä paiskasi pöntön kannen ylös. Kolahdusta seurasi epätoivoinen kakominen.

Mies huokaisi ja käveli kylpyhuoneen ovelle. Hetken päästä Yuffie painoi kannen kiinni, veti vessan ja jäi nojaamaan seinää vasten kalpeana. Vincent kaatoi tytön hammasharjan mukista lavuaariin ja laski tilalle vettä. Mulkaistuaan miestä pahasti, tyttö jopa otti mukin vastaan ja hörppäsi siitä.  
”Rauha?” Vincent kysyi. Yuffie nyökkäsi.  
”Mutta jos vielä kerran teet noin, voit olla varma, että pieksen sinut Planeetan ytimeen asti”, tyttö tokaisi, ennen kuin pudotti mukin lattialle ja hyökkäsi uudestaan pöntön ylle.


	2. Luku 1

_Noin kaksi kuukautta myöhemmin_

Asunto alkoi vihdoin olla kunnossa. Deepgroundin helikopterin tulitus oli vaurioittanut sitä, muttei tuhonnut täydellisesti. Kalmin uudelleenrakennustyöt olivat edelleen menossa, sillä moni talo oli kärsinyt huomattavasti pahempia vaurioita. Vincent jäi ikkunan ääreen katselemaan kaupunkia, joka oli viimeisten vuosien aikana kasvanut huomattavasti. Nyt kun Midgarissa ei voinut enää asua, Kalmiin oli muuttanut paljon väkeä. Toki osa oli asettunut Edgeen, mutta jostain syystä myös entinen pikkukylä oli alkanut kasvaa pieneksi kaupungiksi.

Aurinko oli laskemassa ja rakennustyöt oli jätetty rauhaan. Osa ihmisistä vaelsi kohti väliaikaisia parakkeja, mutta osalla oli sentään jo kunnollinen asunto käytössä. Ei kuitenkaan voinut sanoa, että mikään olisi ollut entisellään. Monet olivat menehtyneet tai ainakin kadonneet Deepgroundin hyökkäyksen seurauksena. Kaupunkia varjosti edelleen suru.

Vincent jätti maiseman tuijottelun sikseen ja käveli keittiönurkkaukseensa. Hän nosti esille punaviinipullon ja korkkasi sen. Juuri kun hän oli saanut kaadettua itselleen lasillisen, ovelta kuului koputus. Mies kohotti kulmiaan, laski lasin pöydälle ja käveli ovelle. Hän ei ollut odottanut vieraita.

Vielä enemmän mies yllättyi, kun näki, kuka oven takana seisoi. Mitä Reeve halusi hänestä tähän aikaan illasta? Vincent avasi oven, tervehti toista miestä ja laski tämän sisälle.  
”Otatko viiniä?”  
”Kiitos.”

Vincent otti toisen lasin esille, täytti sen ja ojensi Reevelle, joka istahti pöydän ääreen. Korpinhiuksinen mies istui toista vastapäätä ja jäi odottamaan. Toisesta näki, ettei tämän vierailu ollut vain kohteliaisuuskäynti. Ylipäätään Reeve harrasti sellaisia vain harvoin, jos ollenkaan.

”Menetimme paljon jäseniä kaksi kuukautta sitten”, WRO:n johtohahmo aloitti. Vincent nyökkäsi. ”Tietenkin nyt on ollut rauhallisempaa, vaikka olemmekin joutuneet jäljittämään pakoon päässeitä Deepgroundin jäseniä. Voisimme joka tapauksessa tarvita vahvistusta, sillä koskaan ei voi tietää, mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuu.”

Vincent nyökkäsi jälleen ja siemaisi lasistaan. Ei ollut vaikea arvata, mihin Reeve tähtäsi, mutta korpinhiuksinen mies ei ollut varma, miten suhtautua tulevaan ehdotukseen.  
”Cid Highwind on tehnyt hyvää työtä ilmavoimissamme ja Barret Wallace on edistynyt vaihtoehtoisen energiamuodon etsimisessä”, Reeve kertoili. ”Tifa ja Cloud ovat myös olleet tarvittaessa suureksi avuksi.”  
”Näyttää siltä, että toiminta on hyvissä käsissä”, Vincent totesi. Hän tiesi varsin hyvin ystäviensä osallistuneen aktiivisesti WRO:n toimintaan.  
”Tiedustelupalvelu sen sijaan on kutistunut valitettavan pieneksi”, järjestön johtaja jatkoi.  
”Se on varmasti harmillista”, Vincent myönsi.

Tällä kertaa Reeve nyökkäsi. Mies joi puolet lasinsa sisällöstä ja vilkaisi ikkunasta ulos.  
”Tiedän, että olet sanonut, ettet halua olla missään tekemisissä järjestön toiminnan kanssa, mutta me tarvitsemme kaiken avun, mitä on saatavilla.”  
”Joten?”  
”Toivoin, että olisit kiinnostunut liittymään tiedustelupalveluun”, Reeve totesi. ”Sen toiminta ei sisällä väkivaltaisia yhteenottoja kuin erittäin harvoin. Työ on enemmän tiedon keräämistä, kuten varmasti tiedät.”

Vincent ei vastannut välittömästi. Hän oli vasta alkanut laittaa elämäänsä järjestykseen. Hän ei ollut varma, mitä halusi tehdä jatkossa. Nuoruudessaan hän oli ollut Turk, sitten maannut lähes kolmekymmentä vuotta arkussa, jonka jälkeen liittynyt AVALANCHEn avuksi. Hän ei tiennyt muusta, siinä mielessä WRO olisi sopinut jatkumoksi. Toisaalta ehkä olisi ollut aika kääntää täysin uusi lehti elämässä, tehdä jotain täysin erilaista.  
”Enpä tiedä”, korpinhiuksinen mies tuumasi.  
”Pyydän sinua ainakin harkitsemaan asiaa”, Reeve sanoi. ”Olit suureksi avuksi taistelussa Deepgroundia vastaan. Haluamme jäljittää organisaation viimeisetkin jäsenet, etteivät he pääse järjestäytymään uudestaan ja aiheuttamaan jälleen katastrofia.”

Vincent kohotti lasin huulilleen ja pohti tilannetta. Hän oli pärjännyt tähän asti mukavasti, mutta rahat eivät riittäisi loputtomiin. Hänellä oli asunto maksettavanaan ja ruokaa piti saada pöytään, hän oli myös hiljattain hankkinut auton päästäkseen helpommin tapaamaan Edgessä asuvia ystäviään. Totuus oli, ettei hän voinut jatkaa ajelehtimista enää kovin kauaa. Jotain työtä oli löydettävä, mutta hän ei ollut varma, oliko hänen paikkansa WRO:n riveissä.

”Emme voi maksaa paljon, mutta tiedustelupalvelumme mukaan tarjoamamme palkka on kuitenkin suurempi kuin nykyiset tienestisi”, Reeve painosti. Vincent kohotti kulmiaan.  
”Vaikuttaa siltä, että osasto toimii varsin tehokkaasti”, miehen oli pakko huomauttaa. Hän ei ollut mainostanut tilannettaan edes ystävilleen. Toisaalta sen päätteleminen ei välttämättä vaatinut suurta lahjakkuutta, jos hänestä mitään tiesi, ja Reeve tiesi melko paljonkin.  
”Osaston nykyinen johtaja on tehokas, mutta melkoisen ailahtelevainen. Voisimme tarvita lisää tasapainoa”, järjestön johtaja hymähti.  
”Niinkö?”

Reeve kaatoi itselleen lisää viiniä ja maisteli juomaa lasistaan. ”Joten, miten on?”  
”Et aio päästää minua helpolla”, Vincent tuhahti. ”En ole ollenkaan varma, että haluan sitoutua WRO:n toimintaan.”  
”Tiedän sen”, Reeve huokaisi ja tyhjensi lasinsa. Mies näytti maansa myyneeltä, kun nousi pöydän äärestä. ”Olen pahoillani, että vaivasin sinua, Vincent.”

WRO:n johtaja suuntasi askeleensa eteiseen. Myös Vincent nousi ja käveli tämän perässä ovelle.  
”Voin harkita toimimista freelancerina”, mies totesi. Reeven kasvot kirkastuivat ja tämä hymyili.  
”Kiitos, arvostan tätä todella paljon.” Tämä astui ulos ovesta ja hyvästeli ystävänsä. Vincent veti oven kiinni toisen miehen perässä ja palasi keittiöön. Hän ei ollut varma, oliko tehnyt oikean ratkaisun.

Vincent kaatoi itselleen jälleen uuden lasillisen punaviiniä ja vaelsi sängylleen istumaan. Freelancerina toimiminen antoi sentään hänelle mahdollisuuden vetäytyä WRO:n toimista heti, kun hän keksisi jotain muuta. Silti häntä epäilytti, edellisen kerran, kun Reeve oli pyytänyt häneltä apua, hän oli päätynyt taistelemaan sekä Chaosta että Omegaa vastaan. Mitä tällä kertaa oli odotettavissa? Oliko hengissä olevilla Deepgroundin jäsenillä vielä ikäviä temppuja takataskussaan?

Toisaalta miehen oli myönnettävä, että taistelu oli johtanut parempaan elämään, vapauteen. Viimeisen kahden kuukauden aikana hän oli tuntenut painon hiljalleen lähtevän hartioiltaan, vihdoin hänellä oli tilaa hengittää. Hän oli elänyt kostolle, mutta ei sellainen ollut todellista elämää. Kyllä, hän oli syönyt, juonut, hengittänyt, nukkunut, tehnyt kaikkea, mitä elävien olentojen saattoi kuvitella tekevän, mutta hänen sydämensä ei ollut ollut mukana. Hän oli ollut elossa, muttei elänyt.

Oli mahtavaa herätä aamuisin ilman, että rintaa puristi ahdistus. Suru menetyksistä ei luultavasti katoaisi koskaan, mutta se helpottaisi hiljalleen, kunnes muuttuisi vain pieneksi tykytykseksi takaraivossa. Menneisyys oli jättänyt Vincentiin jälkensä, mutta se oli myös tehnyt hänestä paremman miehen.

Vincent joi lasin tyhjäksi, laski sen yöpöydälleen ja nousi sängyltä vain riisuakseen päivävaatteensa. Myöhemmin hän ottaisi selvää, mihin soppaan oli tällä kertaa mennyt työntämään lusikkansa. Hän oli kokenut jo niin paljon, ettei enää voinut olla tulossa mitään pahempaa.

~o~

Vincent seurasi Reeveä toimistohuoneen ovelle. Sen takaa kantautui tasaisesti jumputtavaa musiikkia, sellaista, jota soi radiosta päivittäin ja jota mies ei suuremmin arvostanut. Hän toivoi, että tiedustelupalvelun muut jäsenet olivat valmiita neuvottelemaan musiikkivalinnoista, sillä hän ei ollut ollenkaan varma, että kykenisi työskentelemään jumputusmusiikin tahdissa. Miten kukaan edes pystyi ajattelemaan, kun biitti hakkasi seiniä?

Reeve koputti oveen, muttei jäänyt odottamaan vastausta. Sen sijaan tämä nykäisi oven auki ja astui sisään. Vincent seurasi toista miestä vain todetakseen, että kolmesta tietokoneesta ainoastaan yksi oli käytössä. Sen ääressä istui joku, joka oli heittänyt toisen jalkansa käsinojan ylitse ja heilutteli sitä musiikin tahdissa samalla, kun naputteli näppäimistöä niin nopeasti, että nakutus olisi tehnyt kenet tahansa hulluksi ellei olisi peittynyt musiikin alle.

Reeve rykäisi kuuluvasti. Musiikki taukosi ja tuoli pyörähti ympäri. Tummat silmät levisivät hämmästyksestä, kun tuolilla istunut tyttö jäi tuijottamaan tulijoita. Vincent olisi voinut täräyttää itseään otsalohkoon, hänen olisi pitänyt aavistella pahinta, kun Reeve oli jättänyt mainitsematta, kuka toimi osaston johtajana. Tehokas, mutta ailahtelevainen. Kuvaus oli ehdottomasti osuva.

”Vincent!” Yuffie kiljaisi. ”Mitä sinä teet täällä? Tulitko vihdoin pyytämään minua treffeille? Olen tänä iltana varattu, mutta huomenna sopii oikein hyvin. Voimme mennä vaikka siihen uuteen elokuvateatteriin, joka avattiin kuukausi sitten ja sen jälkeen ravintolaan syömään... Kai sinä pidät wutailaisesta ruuasta?”

Reeve rykäisi jälleen, ja tämän kasvoille nousi nolostunut ilme.  
”Yuffie, Vincent liittyy tiedustelupalveluun freelanserina”, muotirajoittunut mies ilmoitti.  
”Yattaa!” tyttö huudahti, kimposi jaloilleen ja loikkasi ilmaan. ”Tiesin, ettet voi vastustaa vetovoimaani loputtomiin, Vince!”  
”Hauska nähdä sinuakin, Yuffie”, Vincent sai sanottua. Hän ei vieläkään osannut suhtautua ninjaprinsessan ehdotuksiin, vaikka oletti tämän nykyisin heittelevän niitä lähinnä hänen kiusakseen. Tifan puheiden mukaan Yuffie treffaili nykyään varsin aktiivisesti, joten saattoi olettaa, että tyttö oli päässyt yli teini-ihastuksestaan. Toisaalta Wutain prinsessa ei ollut itse maininnut miehiä sanallakaan... ainakaan Vincentin kuullen.  
”Sinä käyt aivan liian harvoin Edgessä”, Yuffie moitti.  
”Olen pahoillani, olen järjestellyt asuntoani ja elämääni kuntoon Kalmissa”, mies kertoi. Hän oli luvannut itselleen tavata ystäviään useammin, mutta pari kuukautta oli vain hujahtanut, kun hän oli alkanut järjestää asioitaan. Oli hän silti nelisen kertaa ehtinyt poiketa 7th Heavenissa, joskin Yuffie oli sattunut paikalle samaan aikaan vain kerran.

Reeve siirtyi lähemmäs ovea. ”Minun on mentävä palaveriin, mutta Yuffie osaa varmasti perehdyttää sinut tilanteeseen, Vincent. Haluan sanoa, että en voisi olla enempää kiitollinen avustasi. Me todella tarvitsemme kaikki ylimääräiset kädet.”

WRO:n johtaja livahti ulos ovesta ja työnsi sen kiinni perässään. Vincent jäi seisomaan keskelle toimistohuonetta Yuffien istahtaessa uudelleen tuoliinsa ja alkaessa pyöriä sillä. Eikö tyttö osannut olla hetkeäkään paikoillaan?

Typerä kysymys. Ei tietenkään. Jos tämä olisi osannut, tämä ei olisi ollut Yuffie.

”Hmm, sinä siis johdat WRO:n tiedustelupalvelua?” Vincent varmisti.  
”Tietenkin, olenhan koko Edgen älykkäin nuori nainen ja Wutain valkoinen ruusu!” Yuffie katsoi asiakseen ilmoittaa. Mies ei ollut varma, miten jälkimmäinen huomio liittyi aiheeseen, mutta hän katsoi paremmaksi olla kysymättä.

Mies siirtyi istumaan toiseen vapaista tuoleista. Hän oli yhä epävarmempi, oliko tehnyt oikean ratkaisun. Kenties hänen olisi pitänyt ilmoittautua vapaaehtoiseksi auttamaan Barretia vaihtoehtoisen energianlähteen etsimisessä.

”Keitä muita osastoon kuuluu?” mies kysäisi.  
”Ei muita, vain me kaksi. Ajattele, saamme viettää romanttista laatuaikaa vaikka kuinka paljon!” Yuffie riemuitsi. Vincent kohotti kulmiaan eikä sanonut mitään. Hänellä oli hieman toisenlainen käsitys 'romanttisesta laatuajasta', mutta kenties sitä ei kannattanut kertoa ninjaprinsessalle.

Yuffie pyörähti jälleen tuolillaan ympäri, mutta pysäytti sen sitten ja jäi katsomaan Vincentiä.  
”Älä näytä noin nyreältä. Minä olen erittäin hyvää seuraa, parempaa et voisi toivoa.”  
”Hmph.”  
”No, jos se lohduttaa, Cloud auttaa toisinaan”, tyttö lisäsi. Se oli sentään hyvä uutinen. ”Tietysti lähettipalvelu vie hänen aikaansa, mutta kun hänellä on ylimääräistä aikaa, hän ajelee mielellään Fenririllä kohteisiin tarkistamaan tilanteen. Toisinaan lähden hänen mukaansa, jos epäilen, että edessä on vaativa operaatio. Tiedäthän, en voi luottaa, että Chocobon takamus selviää hengissä, jos törmää vihollisiin.”  
”Hän voitti Sephirothin, kahdesti”, Vincent hymähti.  
”No joo, sivuseikka”, Yuffie kuittasi, mutta mies tiesi, että tämä kunnioitti Cloudia suuresti. Sephiroth oli aiheuttanut kauhua Wutain sodan aikaan, ja lähes poikkeuksetta wutailaiset vihasivat edesmennyttä kenraalia... aiheesta. Kukaan ei ollut halunnut taistella tätä vastaan, ei kukaan paitsi AVALANCHE.

”Hyvä on”, mies totesi. ”Mitä sinä... ja Cloud tarkalleen ottaen teette?”  
”Tiedustelua”, Yuffie ilmoitti. ”Minä haravoin nettiä ja etsin merkkejä Deepgroundista. Olen yrittänyt soluttautua yksityisiin verkkoihin, mutta aina se ei ole kovin helppoa. Toisinaan myös seuraan johtolankoja kentällä.”  
”Yhym.”

Vincent hallitsi kyllä tietokoneen käytön jossain määrin, se oli kuulunut osana hänen koulutukseensa Turk-aikoina ja oli hän kokeillut uudempiakin koneita. Silti hän ei voinut sanoa viettävänsä mielellään aikaa pientä näyttöä tuijottaen.

”Olen joutunut eliminoimaan muutaman vihollisen, kun tiedusteluretki ei ole mennyt aivan suunnitelmien mukaan. Tarkoitus on napata heidät elävinä, mutta osa ei ole kovin yhteistyökykyisiä. Olemme myös Reeven kanssa pohtineet, pitäisikö meidän yrittää soluttautua järjestöön, jotta jäljittäminen sujuisi helpommin”, Yuffie selitteli. ”Minusta se kuulostaa jännittävältä. Uskon, että selviytyisin siitä helposti. Ninjan perustaitoihin kuuluu -”  
”Minusta se ei kuulosta kovin viisaalta ratkaisulta enkä usko, että Reeve haluaa ehdoin tahdoin vaarantaa henkeäsi”, Vincent keskeytti. Sitä paitsi WRO:n johtaja oli antanut ymmärtää, ettei tiedustelupalvelun tehtävät aiheuttaneet välitöntä hengenvaaraa. Yuffien puheet olivat siihen nähden ristiriitaisia.

Vincentin kokemukset Deepgroundista olivat kaikkea muuta kuin positiivisia. Rosso, Azul, Nero ja Weiss olivat kaikki olleet vastustajia, joita ei kannattanut aliarvioida. Nyt nämä olivat tietenkin kaikki kuolleet ja taustalla vaikuttanut mielisairas professorikin palannut elämänvirtaan, mutta jos Shinra oli onnistunut näin kauan salaamaan koko Deepgroundin olemassaolon, voisi edelleen paljastua yllätyksiä. Omegan herättäminen oli ehdottomasti ollut Hojon ajatus, vain kaheli tiedemies saattoi kuvitella, että oli hyvä ajatus tappaa koko planeetta, mutta Vincent epäili, että Deepgroundin alkuperäinen tarkoitus saattoi olla jokin muu.

”No, joka tapauksessa”, Yuffie jatkoi, ja Vincent epäili, että osa tytön höpinöistä oli ehtinyt mennä hänen korviensa ohitse. Sille ei oikeastaan voinut mitään, Yuffie puhui lakkaamatta eikä läheskään aina asiaa. ”Me tarvitsemme apua, vaikka olenkin taitava, nopea, erinomainen ja paras, en minäkään pysty kaikkeen. Shelke tarjoutui jo auttamaan, mutta Reeven mielestä hänen on parempi keskittyä elämisen opettelemiseen. Ai niin, yritämme myös löytää keinon hänen makoriippuvuutensa parantamiseksi. Samalla kun jäljitämme Deepgroundin jäännöksiä, yritämme penkoa esiin heidän tutkimuksiaan tai kaivaa tietoa ulos vangituista. Emme usko, ettei parannuskeinoa ole. Pärjäähän Cloudkin ilman makoa.”  
”Luulen, että Shelke on saanut toisenlaisen käsittelyn kuin Cloud”, Vincent huomautti. ”Cloud vanhenee, Shelke näyttää edelleen yhdeksänvuotiaalta.” Oikeasti tyttö oli Yuffien ikäinen, mutta seikkaa oli vaikea muistaa.  
”Uskomme silti, että keino on olemassa. Tällä hetkellä joudumme edelleen käyttämään makotankkia, mutta ehkä voimme myöhemmin siirtyä pistoksiin. Yritämme pidentää makotankin käyttöväliä”, Yuffie selosti. Jokin tytön äänessä häiritsi Vincentiä, tämä ei puhunut Shelkestä samanlaisella innolla kuin muista heidän ystäväpiirinsä jäsenistä.

Vincent tyytyi nyökkäämään tytön pohdinnoille. Hän toivoi vilpittömästi Shelken parantuvan riippuvuudestaan. Tämä oli jo kertaalleen miltei menehtynyt makon puutteeseen. Mies ymmärsi, että tyttö tarvitsi makoa, mutta hän ei pitänyt siitä. Aineen käyttämisestä ei ollut koskaan seurannut mitään hyvää.

”Mikä minun työnkuvani on?” Vincent vaihtoi puheenaihetta.  
”Viihdytät minua ja viet treffeille kerran viikossa!” Yuffie heläytti leveän hymyn kera. Vincent vastasi tiukalla katseella. ”Ääh, Vince! Älä jaksa niuhottaa!” Ninjaprinsessa huitaisi kädellä ilmaan ja käännähti tuolillaan tietokoneen suuntaan. ”Tule katsomaan, en minä pure... ainakaan kovin kovaa. Ellet sitten pidä sellaisesta?”

Mies nousi tuolistaan ja käveli tytön pöydän luokse. Jälleen Yuffie nakutti näppäimistöä ilmiömäisellä vauhdilla.  
”Shelken tietojen avulla onnistuimme pääsemään tähän vertaisverkkoon. Seuraan sen toimintaa tämän ohjelman avulla. Ohjelma poimii avainsanoja ja antaa hälytyksen, kun jotain mielenkiintoista tapahtuu. Sen jälkeen minä otan selvää, kannattaako tietoon reagoida ja millä tavalla”, tyttö selosti. ”Tämä on ihan mielenkiintoista, mutta arvostan enemmän vanhanaikaista hiiviskelyä.”

Ensimmäistä kertaa Vincentin oli myönnettävä, että hän oli samaa mieltä wutailaistytön kanssa. Tietokoneen näytöllä vilisi tekstiä ja numeroita, mutta mies ei edes yrittänyt pysyä perässä. Hän ei ollut ollenkaan varma, että tämä tehtävä oli häntä varten.

”Sinun ei tarvitse tehdä tätä”, Yuffie kuitenkin totesi.  
”Miksi sitten pyysit minut katsomaan?” mies kummasteli.  
”Saadakseni sinut lähemmäs”, ninjaprinsessa kikatti. Vincent huokaisi, työpäivistä tulisi vielä hyvin pitkiä.  
”Mitä sinä sitten haluat minun tekevän? Vakavasti puhuen, Yuffie.”

Tyttö nojasi kyynärpäänsä pöydälle ja pään käteensä. ”Vakavasti puhuen, Vince, tarvitsen sinua kentälle. Sinun taidoistasi voi olla hyötyä, kun lähdemme konkreettisiin jäljitystehtäviin. Saamme kyllä joukon sotilaitakin käyttöömme, mutta... no, WRO ei ole ollut entisensä Omegan jälkeen. Moni kuoli tai katosi ja osa lopetti työt joko omien pelkojensa tai läheistensä vaatimusten takia.”  
”Minun ei siis tarvitse istua toimistossa sinun kanssasi?” Vincent varmisti. Tilanne alkoi oitis kuulostaa paremmalta.

Yuffien kasvoille nousi alistunut chocobonpoikasen ilme. ”Ei”, tyttö myönsi, ”mutta en kyllä keksi, mikset haluaisi.”

Vincent olisi voinut luetella useitakin syitä, mutta oli turha loukata toista. Yuffie oli toisinaan oikea riesa, mutta todellisuudessa mies piti tytöstä juuri sellaisena. Joskus vain... teki hyvää saada yuffietonta aikaa.

Ovi kävi ja huoneeseen astui nuorimies, joka jäi katsomaan Vincentiä kysyvänä. Tällä oli vaaleanruskea hiuspehko, joka törötti joka suuntaan niin ansiokkaasti, että tätä olisi melkein voinut luulla Cloudin sukulaiseksi. Nuorimies rapsutti takaraivoaan ja työnsi suorakaiteen muotoisia lasejaan ylemmäs nenällään.  
”Hei Mark!” Yuffie hihkaisi. ”Tässä on -”  
”Vincent Valentine”, nuorukainen henkäisi. ”Kunnia tavata Teidät, sir!” Nuorimies teki asennon ja nosti kätensä lippaan. Vincent soi tälle nyökkäyksen.  
”Mukava tavata, Mark. Oletko WRO:n sotilas?”  
”Kyllä, sir, työskentelen neiti Kisaragin alaisuudessa, sir.” Vincentin oli pakko huomauttaa itselleen, että kenties WRO oli tosiaan avun tarpeessa. Mark ei näyttänyt sotilaalta, vaan pikemminkin aivan liian hontelolta edes kannattelemaan asetta.

Vincent vilkaisi ninjaprinsessaa, jonka kasvoille nousi viaton hymy. Yuffie kohautti olkapäitään.  
”Vain me kaksi?” Vincent toisti.  
”Noo...”  
”Sir, jos haluatte olla kahden neiti Kisaragin kanssa, voin kyllä poistua!” Mark ilmoitti.  
”Siihen ei ole tarvetta, Mark. Voit jäädä.”  
”Kiitos, sir.”

Nuorukainen jäi seisomaan paikoilleen. Yuffie kikatti tuolissaan, kunnes sanoi, että tämä saattoi palata työhönsä. Mark nyökkäsi ja kiirehti tietokoneensa ääreen. Vincent vilkaisi nuortamiestä. Tämä oli olettavasti Yuffieta hieman vanhempi, mutta vaikutti huomattavasti hermostuneemmalta. Mies alkoi ymmärtää, miksi Reeve kaipasi apua niin kipeästi. Jos tiedustelupalvelu oli wutailaisen häseltäjän ja hermostuneen pojannulikan vastuulla, ei sillä välttämättä pyyhkinyt erityisen hyvin.

”Neiti Kisaragi?” Mark huomautti hetken päästä.  
”Niin?”  
”Maajoukot ovat lähettäneet uutta tietoa Midgarista. He ovat päässeet tunkeutumaan Shinran rakennuksen alempiin kerroksiin ja löytäneet jonkinlaisen kammion. Näyttää siltä, että sen katto on romahtanut hiljattain”, nuorukainen kertoi.  
”Löytyikö kammiosta mitään erityistä?” Yuffie kysyi tarmokkaalla äänellä.  
”Raportin mukaan siellä on todennäköisesti säilytetty ruumista... tai kenties ruumis on väärä sana. Todennäköisemmin jotain elävää entiteettiä.”  
”Onko tutkimukset jo käynnistetty?”  
”Kyllä, neiti Kisaragi”, Mark vastasi.  
”Sääli, alan olla jo pikku hiljaa toiminnan tarpeessa”, ninjaprinsessa huokaisi. ”Näyttää siltä, Vince, että joudumme roikkumaan tämän päivän toimistolla. Ei jännittäviä kenttätehtäviä.”

Vincent nyökkäsi. Oikeastaan hän olisi voinut palata kotiin, mutta sen sijaan hän istui vapaan tietokoneen ääreen ja päätti perehtyä sen sielunelämään.


	3. Luku 2

7th Heavenissa oli melkoinen vilske, kun Yuffie astui sisään. Tifa teki drinkkejä ja täytti tuoppeja sellaista tahtia, että monia olisi heikottanut. Ninjaprinsessa ei ymmärtänyt, miten toinen jaksoi pyörittää sekä baaria että orpokotia ja osallistua vielä WRO:n toimiin. Yuffie oli itsekin melkoinen jokapaikanhöylä, mutta kyllä ihminen tarvitsi myös vapaa-aikaa. Joskus piti saada tehdä jotain rentouttavaa eikä nuori nainen laskenut typeriä kommentteja laukovien juoppojen palvelemista todellakaan kyseiseen kategoriaan. Kun vielä otti huomioon, etteivät Midgarin orpolapset olleet välttämättä siitä helpoimmasta päästä kasvatettavia, Tifalla täytyi olla kädet täynnä töitä.

Yuffie marssi tiskille ja tervehti ystäväänsä. Tifa soi hänelle pikaisen hymyn, huikkasi takahuoneen puolelle ja ryhtyi jälleen täyttämään paria tuoppia.  
”Kiireinen ilta”, ninjaprinsessa totesi.  
”Perjantait yleensä ovat”, vanhempi nainen kuittasi. ”15 giliä”, tämä lisäsi miehelle, joka oli juuri ottanut tuopin vastaan.

Takahuoneesta ilmestyi hieman Yuffieta nuorempi tyttö, jonka Tifa oli hiljattain palkannut.  
”Tulin päästämään sinut tauolle”, tyttö ilmoitti naiselle. Tifa kiitti, kaatoi Yuffielle siideriä sekä itselleen vettä ja viittoi ninjaprinsessan mukaansa. Naiset livahtivat takahuoneen puolelle, missä olikin huomattavasti hiljaisempaa kuin baarissa.

”Mitä sinulle kuuluu?” Tifa tiedusteli ojennettuaan siiderin Wutain prinsessalle. Yuffie siemaisi juomaa ja virnisti.  
”Et ikinä arvaa, kuka liittyi WRO:n tiedusteluosastoon maanantaina!” nuorempi nainen hihkaisi. Vanhemman kasvoille nousi hymy.  
”Vincent”, tämä totesi.  
”Ääh, miten arvasit?”  
”Hän poikkesi täällä keskiviikkona ja kertoi itse”, Tifa ilmoitti.  
”Miksei kukaan sanonut minulle mitään?” Yuffie älähti.

Tifa nauroi ja puisteli päätään. ”Sinä olet toivoton, Yuffie. Ehkä sinun pitäisi jo jättää miesparka rauhaan.”  
”Hmph, en minä tosissani ole”, ninjaprinsessa huomautti. ”Vinceä on vain niin kiva kiusata.”

Vanhempi nainen kohotti kulmiaan eikä sanonut mitään. Sen sijaan tämä hörppäsi vesilasistaan ja jäi näpelöimään sen reunaa.  
”Kaikki hyvin?” Yuffie varmisti. Tifa hymyili ja kohautti olkapäitään. ”Siis ei”, ninjaprinsessa tulkitsi. Vanhempi ei yleensä halunnut rasittaa muita ongelmillaan vaan pyrki huolehtimaan toisista, jopa oman hyvinvointinsa kustannuksella.  
”Viime aikoina on ollut kiireistä”, Tifa väitti.  
”Niin on aina.”  
”Cloud on harvoin kotona”, toinen lisäsi.   
”Onko hänellä paljon kuljetuksia?”

Tifa nyökkäsi. ”Toisaalta se on hyvä, että hänellä riittää töitä. Lapsista aiheutuu paljon kustannuksia eikä kaupunki maksa kovinkaan suurta tukea.”  
”Minusta kaupungin pitäisi maksaa niin paljon, ettei sinun tarvitsisi pyörittää vielä baariakin”, nuorempi tuhahti. ”En tajua, miten sinä jaksat!”  
”Pidän työstäni”, vanhempi nainen sanoi ja siirtyi kertoilemaan kuluneesta viikosta. Yuffie kuunteli puolella korvalla miettiessään, mihin tuhlaisi vapaailtansa. Hänellä oli ollut treffit sovittuina, mutta ne olivat peruuntuneet seuralaisen flunssan takia. Eipä sillä, ei häntä ollut erityisemmin kiinnostanut istua elokuvissa. Ylipäätään ajatus treffeistä tuntui tylsältä, Yuffie olisi mieluummin ollut töissä. Oliko hän tulossa vanhaksi vai mikä häntä vaivasi? Vielä edellisellä viikolla hän oli ehtinyt käydä ulkona kolmen eri miehen kanssa ja nauttinut tilanteesta täysin rinnoin.

”Shelke huolestuttaa minua eniten”, Tifan sanat kiinnittivät ninjaprinsessan huomion. Hän nosti katseen siiderituopistaan ja vilkaisi naista. ”Hän on kyllä alkanut mukautua normaaliin elämään, mutta pelkään, että hän romahtaa vielä.”  
”Romahtaa?” Yuffie toisti.  
”Niin, joko makon puutteen takia tai sitten, kun hän tajuaa, millaista 19-vuotiaan elämän kuuluisi olla”, brunetti jatkoi.  
”Hänhän käy makotankissa säännöllisesti”, Wutain prinsessa huomautti.   
”Niin käy, luulenkin, että henkinen puoli on suurempi haaste.” Tifan katse käväisi kaukaisuudessa. Yuffie nyökkäsi, hän ymmärsi ongelman kyllä. Valitettavasti hän ei vain kyennyt tuntemaan kovin suurta sympatiaa Shelkeä kohtaan. Jokin siinä tytössä karmi häntä, heidän kemiansa eivät toimineet. Yuffie oli valmis vannomaan, että toinen tunsi täsmälleen samoin, jos tunsi ylipäätään mitään.  
”Kyllä kaikki järjestyy!” ninjaprinsessa ilmoitti ja virnisti. ”Shelke on selviytyjä, hän pärjää varmasti.”  
”Toivottavasti olet oikeassa”, Tifa hymähti.

Tuorein listahitti alkoi soida baarin puolelta kantautuvan musiikin päälle. Yuffie työnsi kätensä mikroshortsiensa taskuun ja nykäisi esiin simpukkapuhelimen.   
”Mark, minulla on vapaailta!” nuori nainen paheksui napsautettuaan puhelimen auki.  
”Tiedän, olen kovin pahoillani häiriöstä”, nuorukainen mutisi linjan toisesta päästä.  
”Äh, ei se mitään. En tehnyt mitään erityistä, deittini perui, joten minulla on kyllä aikaa…” ninjaprinsessa selosti.  
”Olen pahoillani.”  
”Älä aina ole, ei se ole sinun vikasi, jos jätkä on idiootti eikä tajua omaa parastaan”, wutailainen nauroi. ”Mitä asiaa sinulla oli?”

Mark rykäisi, taustalta kuului näppäimistön rapinaa, joten tämä oli edelleen toimistolla. Yuffie vilkaisi seinäkelloa, joka tikitti hiljalleen kohti puoltayötä. Markin vuoro oli päättynyt kaksi tuntia sitten, miksi tämä ei siis ollut lähtenyt kotiin? Olihan heillä toki pulaa väestä, mutta Reeve oli painottanut, ettei kenenkään pitänyt rehkiä itseään väsyksiin. Sitä paitsi hetkeen ei ollut edes tapahtunut mitään merkittävää. 

”Shinran rakennuksen alakerroksista palannut joukko huomasi yhden jäsenen puuttuvan. On mahdollista, että hän on jäänyt loukkuun”, Mark selvitti.  
”No, mikseivät he sitten palaa hakemaan häntä?” Yuffie ähkäisi.  
”Tiedättehän… ylitunnit… ja kaksi ehti jo loukkaantua, kun yksi käytävä romahti…” Mark jatkoi mutinaansa.  
”Tiedätkö mitä? Minusta tuntuu, että tarvitsemme WRO:iin rohkeampaa väkeä!” ninjaprinsessa ilmoitti suoran mielipiteensä.  
”Niin, varmastikin niin”, nuorukainen vastasi.

Seurasi hetken hiljaisuus, jota häiritsi vain baarin taustamusiikki ja Markin näppäilyt. Yuffie vilkaisi Tifaa, joka tuijotti häntä tiiviisti huolestuneilla silmillään.  
”Okei, minä hoidan sen. Ei minulla ole parempaakaan tekemistä”, ninjaprinsessa ilmoitti. ”Tietääkö Reeve?”  
”Ei vielä, ilmoitan hänelle välittömästi.”  
”Selvä. Ota yhteyttä, jos jotain ilmenee. Käyn vain hakemassa heittotähteni ja lentolaudan. Hei!” Yuffie tokaisi puhelimeen, ennen kuin napsautti sen kiinni.  
”Ja sinusta minä teen liikaa töitä”, Tifa hymähti. ”Olisit voinut jäädä tännekin. Cloud tulee varmaan ihan kohta ja Cid saattaa myös poiketa.”  
”En jaksa nyt katsella Chocobon takamusta ja vanhaa ärjyä”, Yuffie kuittasi, ”mutta sano heille terveisiä.”

Nuori nainen nousi pöydästä ja työnsi kännykän takaisin shortsiensa taskuun. ”Mukavaa illan jatkoa!”  
”Samoin! Soitathan, jos tarvitset apua?” Tifa varmisti. ”Voin kyllä tarvittaessa lähteä ja ottaa vaikka Barretin mukaan, jos Cloud ei ole vielä tullut.”  
”Tiedän sen. Minä ilmoittelen.”  
”Ja laita viestiä, kun olet kotona.”  
”Kyllä, äiti”, Yuffie huokaisi astuessaan takahuoneesta baarin puolelle. Ei ollut järkeä edes toivoa, että Tifan huolehtiminen lakkaisi. Tavallaan se oli herttaista, mutta joskus se kävi myös hermoille.

~o~

Yuffie kiisi lentolaudallaan öisen maiseman halki. Vaikkei syksy ollut vielä varsinaisesti alkanut, viileä tuuli iski viitan läpi. Ei nuorta naista suoranaisesti palellut, mutta kylmät väreet kulkivat silti ihoa pitkin. Kenties syynä oli osittain Midgarin aavemainen tunnelma, kaupunki oli yhä raunioina.

Ninjaprinsessa muisti elävästi viime visiittinsä paikalla. Hän oli tuolloinkin tunkeutunut Shinran rakennuksen kellarikerroksiin. Se oli tapahtunut juuri ennen kuin Vincent oli muuttunut Chaokseksi ja ottanut yhteen Omegan kanssa. Yuffieta puistatti, kun hän ajatteli tuota yötä. Neron pimeys oli ahmaissut hänet. Vaikka hänen menneisyydessään oli karmivia haamuja, mikään ei ollut aiheuttanut samanlaista ahdistusta kuin tuo pimeys. Yuffie oli vain painanut kädet korvilleen ja silmänsä kiinni toivoen voivansa kadota kokonaan. Silloin Vincent oli tullut ja pelastanut hänet, viime hetkellä.

Nuori nainen puisteli päätään pysäyttäessään lentolaudan Shinran rakennuksen edustalle. Hän ei halunnut käydä tuota muistoa läpi uudestaan. Nero oli onneksi poissa, ja pimeys oli kadonnut miehen mukana. Ei ollut mitään syytä rypeä menneissä.

Rakennuksessa oli pimeämpää kuin sitä ympäröivässä aavekaupungissa. Yuffie sytytti pienen taskulampun ja astui aulaan. Pölyisellä lattialla näkyi jalanjälkiä, olettavasti WRO:n työntekijöiden. Ninjaprinsessa käveli niiden ylitse ja suuntasi hissille. Valot eivät palaneet, eivät tietenkään. Se olisi ollut aivan liian helppoa.

Huokaisten Yuffie kääntyi kannoillaan ja marssi portaisiin. Tästä yöstä tulisi vielä pitkä, jos hän joutuisi kapuamaan samaa tietä takaisin ylös. Hän ei voinut käsittää, että sotilaat olivat hukanneet yhden omistaan. Totisesti, Wutaissa ei olisi ikinä tapahtunut mitään vastaavaa, wutailaiset pitivät huolen omistaan, kaveria ei jätetty. Jos Yuffielta kysyttiin, moni liittyi WRO:n riveihin vääristä syistä. Toki joukossa oli hyvääkin väkeä, mutta välillä tuntui, että suurin osa oli täysiä taulapäitä. Reeve-parka.

Ninjaprinsessa yritti kuulostella kadonnutta WRO:n sotilasta. Olisi luullut, että tämä olisi pitänyt jonkinlaista ääntä, ellei sitten ollut liian pahasti loukkaantunut. 

Matkalla alas naisen kännykkä piippasi viestin merkiksi. Yuffie kaivoi jälleen puhelimen käteensä ja totesi Markin lähettäneen hänelle pohjapiirroksen. Se tuli epäilemättä tarpeeseen. Vaikka ninjaneito oli vieraillut paikassa jo aiemmin, ei hän ollut tullut painaneeksi mieleensä jokaista mutkaa.

Pohjapiirrokseen oli merkitty reitti, jota WRO:n sotilaat olivat sinä päivänä kulkeneet. Päästyään portaiden alapäähän Yuffie lähti seuraamaan reittiä ja valaisi pienimmätkin nurkat taskulampullaan. Ketään ei kuitenkaan näkynyt. Nuori nainen alkoi hiljalleen epäillä, että sotilaat olivat tehneet lopullisen pohjanoteerauksen ja unohtaneet, montako henkeä oli ylipäätään ollut mukana.

Reitti polveili monien käytävien ja erilaisten toimistohuoneiden kautta kammioon, jonka keskellä oli samanlainen arkku, jossa Shalua oli levännyt koomaan vajoamisensa jälkeen. Arkun kansi oli palasiksi pirstoutuneena lattialla. Yuffie valaisi huonetta lampullaan. Arkkuun oli johdettu useita johtoja ja seinustoilla oli tietokoneita, joiden virta oli sammunut. Lattialla pyöri papereita, joihin oli painettu tolkuttomasti tekstiä pienellä präntillä. Siellä täällä pölyssä näkyi jalanjälkiä ja yhdestä hyllystä oli selvästi poistettu kansioita, sillä pölyä oli vain hyllyn reunalla, ei tyhjässä kohdassa. WRO oli vienyt mukanaan todistusaineistoa, joskaan ninjaprinsessa ei ollut selvillä, mistä aiheesta.

Huoneen toisella puolella katto oli romahtanut kasaan ja peittänyt alleen loput tietokoneista ja kirjahyllyistä… tai mitä ikinä siellä oli ollutkaan. Lattialla lojui katkenneita kaapeleita, jotka kulkivat huoneen keskellä olevaan arkkuun. Yuffie oli melko varma, että tässäkin huoneessa oli harjoitettu Shinran erittäin kyseenalaisia ihmiskokeita… jos yhtiön luomuksia nyt ylipäätään saattoi ihmisiksi kutsua.

Yuffie astui syvemmälle huoneeseen ja tutkiskeli sitä tarkemmin. Hän nosti yhden paperin lattialta, mutta antoi sen pian pudota käsistään. Hänen keskittymiskykynsä ei juuri sillä hetkellä riittänyt tieteellisen tekstin analysoimiseen ja sitä paitsi hänen tehtävänään oli paikantaa kadonnut henkilö, ei tutkia löydöksiä. Varmasti sotilaat olivat jo vieneet mukanaan kaiken merkityksellisen.

Nuori nainen vilkaisi kännykänsä kelloa, joka oli jo puoli yksi. Samalla hän pani merkille, ettei kenttää juurikaan ollut. Se ei hämmästyttänyt, sillä hänen täytyi olla melkoisen syvällä Midgarin alapuolella. Yuffie selasi pohjapiirrosta selvittääkseen, minne tutkimusryhmä oli kammiosta jatkanut, ja lähti sitten taas eteenpäin.

Jotain rusahti ninjaprinsessan kengän alla. Hän pysähtyi ja nosti jalkaansa. Vain lasia… ei, jotain muutakin. Yuffie käänsi taskulampun valokiilan jalkansa juureen ja kyykistyi. Hän nosti oudon esineen silmiensä tasolle. 

”Musta sulka?” nuori nainen sanoi ääneen. Hän vilkaisi kohti kattoa kuin olisi odottanut näkevänsä korpin, mutta tietenkään mitään ei ollut näkyvillä. Oli mahdotonta edes kuvitella, että näin syvällä olisi ollut lintuja.

Kylmät väreet kulkivat pitkin Yuffien selkäpiitä, kun hän nousi seisomaan. Hän puristi sulan käteensä ja yritti työntää häiritsevät ajatukset pois mielestään. Silti ne tunkivat väkisinkin esille. Sephiroth.

Ei. Se ei ollut mahdollista. Sephiroth oli kuollut, lopullisesti poissa. Sitä paitsi, jos kenraali olisi palannut, kaikki varmasti tietäisivät siitä. Yuffie puisteli päätään, kyse oli jostain muusta. Sephiroth ei ollut tullut takaisin, ei tällä kertaa.

Nuori nainen työnsi sulan shortsiensa taskuun ja käänsi selkänsä arkulle. Hän käveli ulos kammiosta ja seurasi uutta loputtomien käytävien sumaa. Pikkuhiljaa hän alkoi lähestyä paikkaa, jossa katto oli tänään romahtanut. Hän keskittyi valaisemaan nurkkia löytääkseen etsimänsä.

Käytävä oli puoliksi peittynyt romuun ja katon palasiin. Yuffie painautui toista seinää vasten, mutta jatkoi silti sinnikkäästi eteenpäin. Hänen sydämensä löi kiivaammin, hän ei pitänyt tällaisista paikoista. Ei pimeydessä sinänsä mitään ollut, mutta pelkkä ajatus katon putoamisesta niskaan sai ahdistuksen puristamaan rintakehää.

Yuffie valaisi romahdusta lampullaan ja etsi elonmerkkejä.  
”Juhuu, onko täällä ketään?” nuori nainen huuteli. Hänen äänensä kimpoili seinistä, mutta vastausta ei kuulunut. ”Hei, oikeasti! Itse Wutain valkoinen ruusu on vaivautunut paikalle, olisi syytä vastata!”

Matka jatkui syvemmälle. ”Karmivaa”, Yuffie manasi itsekseen. Tällaisia pelastusoperaatioita ei olisi pitänyt joutua hoitamaan yksin. Luultavasti Reeve olisi samaa mieltä, kun kuulisi tilanteesta. Vastaavan varalle Markin olisi syytä kasvattaa auktoriteettiaan ja pakottaa kunnollinen joukko töihin. Valitettavasti nuorimies oli sukua tohvelille. Niin taitava kuin tämä olikin tietokoneiden kanssa, tästä ei ollut johtamaan yhtään ketään.

Taskulampun valokiila osui puoliksi avoimeen oveen, jonka eteen oli kuitenkin kasautunut katon osia. Jokin ovessa kiinnitti Yuffien huomion, ja nuori nainen astui lähemmäs. Hän vilkaisi kattoa huolestuneena. Romahtaisiko se kokonaan, jos hän yrittäisi ovelle?

Oven takaa kuului ähkäisy, joka sai naisen hätkähtämään. Hän pyyhkäisi hupun silmiltään.  
”Hei?” Yuffie kysyi uskaltamatta nyt korottaa ääntään. Puoliksi romahtanut katto ahdisti häntä koko ajan enemmän, vaikkei hän yleensä kammonnut juuri mitään.  
”Yhmm… Yuffie?”

Nuori nainen tunnisti äänen. Hän ei muistanut sotilaan nimeä, mutta tiesi heidän taistelleen yhdessä aiemmin.  
”Oletko loukkaantunut?” ninjaprinsessa tiedusteli.  
”Luulen, että nilkkani on nyrjähtänyt”, kuului vastaus puoliksi avoimen oven takaa.  
”Mikset huutanut toisten perään?” Yuffie puuskahti. Nyrjähtänyt nilkka ei estänyt liikuttamasta kielenkannattimia.  
”Huusin minä, mutta ryminää ja kaaosta oli niin paljon, että kukaan ei tainnut kuulla”, mies vastasi. ”Radiopuhelimeni hajosi, joten en voinut ottaa kenenkään yhteyttä. Kännykässäkään ei ole verkkoa.”  
”Okei.” Selitys oli hyväksytty, mutta silti Yuffieta kismitti, että toiset olivat vain unohtaneet miehen virumaan pimeyteen. Hän pitäisi henkilökohtaisesti puhuttelun jokaiselle, joka oli osallistunut tutkimusretkeen. Tällaista ei saanut tapahtua enää koskaan, tovereita ei jätetty. ”Yritän siirtää tämän rojun oven edestä. Ota ihan rennosti, tässä voi mennä aikaa.”  
”Siellä taitaa olla paljon tavaraa. Yritin työntää ovea auki, kun pöly oli laskeutunut, mutten saanut sitä liikahtamaan. Osasyy voi tosin olla, etten pysty laskemaan painoa vasemmalle jalalleni ollenkaan.”  
”Älä huoli, Wutain ninjaprinsessa, maailman pelastaja ja suuri sankari on täällä hoitamassa tilanteen! Et voisi olla paremmissa käsissä!” Yuffie julisti. Oven toiselta puolelta kantautui vaimea naurahdus. ”Ei se ole naurun asia, olen kuolemanvakavissani!”

Yuffie laski taskulampun epämääräisen röykkiön päälle ja jäi hetkeksi tarkastelemaan urakkaansa. Katon palasia oli kasautunut oven eteen, ja yksi pala oli kiilautunut oven ja karmin väliin. Siksi ovi oli kaiketi jäänytkin auki.

Koska vaihtoehtoja ei juuri ollut, Yuffie tarttui ylimpään palaseen ja yritti siirtää sen pois paikoiltaan.  
”Leviathan, nämä painavat!” nuori nainen kirosi.  
”Pahoittelen, ettei minusta ole apua”, mies huomautti.  
”Ääh, kyllä minä selviän. Voit tarjota minulle joskus illallisen tästä hyvästä!” Yuffie huikkasi, vaikka joutui työntämään naama punaisena betonista palaa, että sai sen liikkeelle. Vihdoin pala jysähti lattialle ja nosti pölypilven, joka sai ninjaprinsessan köhimään.  
”Löysittekö mitään mielenkiintoista?” nainen kysäisi saatuaan yskänpuuskan laantumaan ja ryhdyttyään siirtämään seuraavaa palaa.  
”Joitain asiakirjoja ja luolan, jonka katossa oli aukko”, mies kertoi. ”Yuffie, minun pitää mainita… en usko, että katto romahti sattumalta.”  
”Etkö?” ninjaprinsessa kummasteli.  
”Luulen, että kyse oli räjähdyksestä tai vastaavasta. Täällä saattaa edelleen piileksiä Deepgroundin jäseniä, joten ole varovainen.”  
”Kyllä minä aina parit DG:n sotilaat päihitän!” nuori nainen uhosi. ”Ei heistä ollut vastusta viimeksikään. Ifrit sentään, minä pelastin itse Vincent Valentinen Rosso Crimsonilta!”  
”Kuulin siitä”, mies hymähti. ”Moni ei olisi uskaltanut käydä sitä naista vastaan. Mitä hänelle muuten tapahtui?”  
”Uäähhh!” Yuffie ähkäisi ja sai uuden palan pudotettua. ”Hän tappoi itsensä hävittyään Vincelle.”  
”Todellako? Joku väitti, että hän vain katosi, ettei ruumista koskaan löydetty.”  
”Se varmaankin hautautui Midgarin raunioihin. Vince kertoi varsin selvästi, että se naikkonen pudottautui niin korkealta, että vähintään taittoi niskansa.”  
”No, jos hän sanoi niin, sen täytyy olla totta”, mies myöntyi.  
”Vincent ei koskaan valehtelisi!” 

Yuffie jysäytti taas uuden palan lattialle. Ääni kaikui pitkin käytävän seiniä, ja pöly tunki jälleen keuhkoihin. Ninjaprinsessa ryki rykimistään ja räpytteli silmiään taskulampun vähäisessä valossa. Jostain kantautui lisää ryminää kuin kiviä olisi vierinyt alas. Ääni sai nuoren naisen hätkähtämään, ehkä hänen pitäisi olla hieman varovaisempi, ettei aiheuttaisi uutta romahdusta.

Nuori nainen tarttui taskulamppuun ja yritti nähdä, putoiliko katosta paloja kauempana. Valokiila alkoi kuitenkin hiljalleen himmetä. Raskaasti kiroten ninjaprinsessa paukutti lamppua kättänsä vasten, mutta huonoin tuloksin; valo katosi kokonaan.

”Yuffie?” WRO:n sotilas kysyi.  
”Ei mitään hätää, kohta tämä taas toimii!” Wutain prinsessa huikkasi ja jatkoi lampun näperöimistä. Samassa hän oli kuulevinaan askelia takaansa. Hän käännähti ympäri ja tarttui heittotähteensä.


	4. Luku 3

Kauempana näkyvä valo heilui hetken, kunnes sammui kokonaan. Vincentin oma lamppu valaisi heikosti, mutta kuitenkin sen verran, että mies näki eteensä.

”Yuffie?”  
”Ei mitään hätää, kohta tämä taas toimii!”

Vincent tunnisti ninjaprinsessan ylipirteän äänen, mutta miehen ääni oli vieras. Kyseessä täytyi olla WRO:n jäsen, joka oli kadonnut aiemmin päivällä. Reeve oli ottanut Vincentiin yhteyttä vain noin tunti sitten ja ilmoittanut tehtävästä. Muotirajoitteinen mies oli pahoitellut myöhäistä ajankohtaa ja kertonut, että Mark oli lähettänyt Yuffien yksin Shinran rakennukseen vaeltamaan pelkän pohjapiirustuksen kanssa. WRO:n johtajan äänestä oli kuullut, ettei tämä ollut erityisen tyytyväinen alaisensa ratkaisuun. Ketään ei laitettu yksin tällaiselle pelastusretkelle, ei varsinkaan, kun ei ollut varmuutta, kuinka moni Deepgroundin jäsen oli yhä vapaalla jalalla.

Aikaa tilanteen pohtimiselle ei ollut jäänyt. Reeve oli luvannut järjestää lisäjoukkoja, mutta koska Vincent oli sattunut olemaan Edgessä, hän oli päässyt nopeimmin paikalle. Mies oli hypännyt autoonsa ja ajanut suorinta tietä Midgariin. Hän oli tosin päässyt vain kaupungin rajoille asti, sillä suurin osa teistä oli sortunut tai niiden päälle oli kaatunut rakennuksia. Lentolauta oli paras kulkuväline aavekaupungissa.

Vincent jatkoi matkaansa kapeaksi käyneellä käytävällä. Joka puolella oli pirstoutunutta betonia katon romahtamisen myötä.  
”Älä tule lähemmäs, ellet halua kokea Wutain prinsessan julmaa kostoa!” Yuffie kirkui. Miehen taskulampun valo heijastui tytön heittotähdestä. Että tämä jaksoikin uhota. Tuollaista meteliä pitämällä vain paljasti sijaintinsa viholliselle. Välillä Vincent epäili, ettei Yuffie ollut koskaan saanut oikeaa ninjakoulutusta, mutta mies ei ollut niin hullu, että olisi esittänyt epäilyksensä ääneen. Sitä paitsi hän tiesi kyllä, että tyttö osasi tarvittaessa taistella erittäin hyvin.

”Yuffie”, mies lausui ja näki tytön laskevan aseensa.  
”Vince?” tämä varmisti.  
”Onko kaikki hyvin?” korpinhiuksinen mies kysäisi.  
”Jos ei lasketa sitä, että taas olit säikäyttää minut hengiltä. Muistatko, mitä lupasin, jos vielä teet niin?” ninjaprinsessa manasi.  
”Piekset minut Planeetan ytimeen asti?”  
”Kyllä!” Yuffie heilutti uhkaavasti heittotähteään, mutta tytön uhosta välittämättä Vincent käveli lähemmäs.

Tyttö ei heittänyt miestä aseella vaan laski sen kädestään betoniromun sekaan. Jopa taskulampun valossa näki, että tämän vaalea viitta oli tahriintunut pölyyn, tytön hiuksetkin näyttivät tavallista vaaleammilta.

”Yuffie, onko kaikki kunnossa?” vieras miesääni kantautui raollaan olevan oven takaa.  
”Tietenkin!” Yuffie hihkaisi. ”Se oli vain Vince, hänelle tuli ilmeisesti ikävä minua.”  
”Reeve ilmoitti tilanteesta ja lupasin tulla varmistamaan selustasi”, Vincent kertoi. ”Miksi ihmeessä Mark lähetti sinut yksin?”  
”Hän nyt ei saa kuria edes muurahaiseen”, Yuffie jupisi. ”Älä käsitä väärin, hän on tosi kiva jätkä ja tykkään hänestä oikeasti paljon, mutta hän nyt on vain kunnon mammanpoika.”

Vincent nyökkäsi, muttei ollut oikeastaan tyytyväinen saamaansa vastaukseen. Jos Mark ei osannut ottaa vastuuta, ei tämän olisi pitänyt olla tekemässä päätöksiä. Lähettämällä Yuffien yksin hylättyyn rakennukseen, pojankloppi oli vaarantanut tytön hengen. 

”En tiedä sinusta, mutta minä ainakin haluan täältä joskus ulos”, Yuffie ilmoitti ja ryhtyi siirtämään betonin palaa oven edestä. Tytön huulilta karkasi ähkäisy, kun tämä yritti työntää kiveä. Vincent laski oikean kätensä Yuffien olkapäälle.  
”Anna minä hoidan tämän”, mies sanoi.  
”Kyllä minä pystyn, eivät nämä paina yhtään!” ninjaprinsessa julisti ja sai Vincentin huokaamaan. Oliko Yuffie koskaan myöntänyt, ettei jokin tehtävä ollut tälle omiaan?

Mies tyrkkäsi taskulampun tytön käteen ja työnsi tämän pois tieltään. Hän ei suoraan sanottuna halunnut käyttää koko yötä Shinran entisen päämajan kellarissa. Vincentin hämmästykseksi Yuffie jopa jäi pitelemään lamppua, kun hän työnsi betonin palat yksi kerrallaan paikoiltaan.  
”Vau, Vince, sinä olet älyttömän vahva!” Yuffie katsoi asiakseen ilmoittaa varsin hunajaiseen sävyyn.  
”Hmrr”, mies murahti. Jos häneltä kysyttiin, hänen voimansa eivät olleet aivan ennallaan. Syynä oli varmaankin Chaoksen poistuminen. Betonipalojen siirtäminen ei ollut ongelma, mutta se kävi voimille tavalla, johon Vincent ei ollut tottunut. Vaikkei hän ollut koskaan pyytänyt demonia sisälleen, hänen oli myönnettävä, että pedosta oli ollut myös hyötyä.

Hetken päästä oven sai vihdoin vedettyä auki. Yuffie kiinnitti heittotähden selkäänsä ja astui ennen Vincentiä huoneeseen, johon WRO:n sotilas oli jäänyt vangiksi. Tyttö kyykistyi miehen vierelle ja tarttui tätä nilkasta.  
”Auh!” mies älähti.  
”Oletko varma, että se on vain nyrjähtänyt?” ninjaprinsessa kysyi. ”Minusta vaikuttaa siltä, että se voisi olla sijoiltakin.”  
”Jos se on sijoiltaan, sillä ei kävellä täältä ulos”, Vincent huomautti. Sotilas kalpeni taskulampun valossa.  
”Ne portaat ovat tarpeeksi kamalat ilman, että meidän on kannettava hänet!” Yuffie puuskahti.  
”Voimme käyttää hissiä”, Vincent kertoi, ”mutta olet oikeassa siinä, että matka on joka tapauksessa raskas.”  
”Waaa, mitääh? Voimmeko?” Yuffie kiljaisi niin, että ääni raikasi pitkin seiniä. ”Ei se toiminut, kun minä tulin tänne!”  
”Kytkin varageneraattorin päälle. En tosin ole varma, kuinka kauan se vielä toimii, joten meidän on syytä pitää kiirettä”, Vincent ilmoitti.  
”Eikö nilkka pitäisi vetää paikoilleen?” ninjaprinsessa tuumasi.

Sotilas oli sen oloinen, että olisi halunnut karata paikalta, mutta oli kykenemätön liikkumaan. Vincent vilkaisi miestä ja puisteli päätään.  
”En tekisi sitä, kumpikaan meistä ei ole lääkäri. Sitä paitsi, siitä ei varsinaisesti ole apua. Nilkan päälle ei voi laskea painoa välittömästi, se voi mennä uudestaan sijoiltaan”, korpinhiuksinen mies pohdiskeli.  
”Sitten sinun on vain nilkutettava täältä pois yhden jalan varassa”, Yuffie ilmoitti sotilaalle. ”Pystytkö siihen?”

Sotilas näytti siltä kuin olisi halunnut puistella päätään, mutta hetken epäröinnin jälkeen tämä nyökkäsi. Vincent kiinnitti nyt huomiota siihen, että tämä oli enemmän poika kuin mies. Hän alkoi yhä paremmin ymmärtää, miksi Reeve tarvitsi apua. Järjestöön olisi tarvittu lisää osaavia miehiä, osalla ei luultavasti edes ollut sotilaskoulutusta taustallaan. Ainakin sellaisen käsityksen Vincent oli saanut keskusteltuaan aiemmin järjestön jäsenien kanssa.

Vincent ja Yuffie auttoivat nuorukaisen pystyyn. Tämä seisoi vaikeasti yhden jalan varassa ja näytti huonovointiselta.  
”Okei, mennäänpä sitten!” Yuffie ilmoitti ja tyrkkäsi taskulampun Vincentille. ”Hiiop! Pidä vain minusta tiukasti kiinni!” Tyttö kiersi käsivartensa sotilaan ympärille, ja nuorukainen asetti toisen kätensä ninjaprinsessan hartioille. Vincentistä tuntui, että hänen olisi pitänyt tarjoutua tukemaan miestä, mutta ninjaprinsessan kasvoilla oli itsepäinen ilme, joka tuntui sanovan ’uskallakin yrittää, tämä on minun hommani’.

Hyvin hitaasti kolmikko jätti huoneen taakseen ja lähti palaamaan käytävien verkostoa pitkin. WRO:n sotilas näytti nojaavan raskaasti wutailaistyttöä vasten loikkiessaan yhdellä jalalla eteenpäin. Vincent ohitti kaksi muuta ja näytti tietä hissille. Sen valot loistivat himmeinä, mutta loistivat kuitenkin.

Hissi lähti jopa suosiolla ylös. Vincent toivoi, ettei virta katkeaisi kesken kaiken. Sellainen olisi ollut juuri hänen tuuriaan. Ei voinut sanoa, että hänen kohdalleen olisi juurikaan osunut onnea. Tällä kertaa kuitenkin Onnetar oli miehen puolella ja hissi nousi aina ensimmäiseen kerrokseen asti. Vincent sammutti taskulampun ja auttoi WRO:n sotilaan ulos rakennuksesta yhdessä Yuffien kanssa.

”Autoni on kaupungin laidalla”, korpinhiuksinen mies kertoi toisille. Nyt matka vaikutti loputtoman pitkältä.  
”Pikkujuttu!” Yuffie kuitenkin ilmaisi mielipiteensä. Tämä antoi vuorostaan Vincentin tukea sotilasta ja kävi hakemassa lentolautansa. Tyttö nosti sen toiseen kainaloonsa ja palasi miesten luokse.  
”Lennä sinä sillä, me voimme kävellä”, Vincent ehdotti, sillä hän tiesi laudan olevan painava. Kukaan ei raahannut sellaista huvikseen.

Hetken ninjaprinsessa näytti siltä kuin olisi aikonut väittää vastaan, mutta yhtäkkiä tämä nyökkäsi ja laski laudan maahan. Hetkessä tyttö oli hypännyt sen päälle ja käynnistänyt sen.  
”Älkää huolehtiko yhtään, Wutain valkoinen ruusu on täällä suojelemassa teitä Midgarin vaaroilta!” tyttö ilmoitti ja lähti kiitämään edellä. Vincent puisteli päätään sotilaan naurahtaessa.  
”Mitä me tekisimmekään ilman Yuffieta…” sotilas tuumasi.  
”Tylsistyisimme kuoliaiksi”, Vincent vastasi pohtiessaan, miten ihmeessä Yuffie pystyi kiitämään päättömästi lentolaudallaan, mutta alkoi voida pahoin miltei välittömästi jouduttuaan ilmalaivaan.

~o~

”Hyvää työtä, Vincent, Yuffie”, Reeve huokaisi, kun kadonnut WRO:n sotilas oli toimitettu sairaanhoitajan luokse tarkistuttamaan jalkansa. ”Olen pahoillani, että tilanne meni tähän.”  
”Syytä ollakin!” Yuffie soimasi. ”Ifrit sentään, mikä tätä porukkaa vaivaa? Minkälaisen idioottilauman sinä oikein lähetit sinne alun perin?!”  
”Olemme joutuneet ottamaan vastaan kaiken mahdollisen avun, osalla ei ole koulutusta ja he ovat, no, varsin vihreitä kenttätöissä”, Reeve selitteli. Miehen kasvoille nousi voipunut ilme. ”Joskus kaipaan vanhoja aikoja…”  
”Ehkä heille pitäisi järjestää koulutusta”, Vincent huomautti.  
”Olet oikeassa. Aika vain menee niin nopeasti, mutta uskoisin, että tämän jälkeen rahoittajamme on samaa mieltä”, WRO:n johtaja pohdiskeli. ”Mutta lähtekää te kaksi kotiin. Teillähän oli kummallakin vapaailta tänään, eikö?”

Toivotettuaan Reevelle hyvää illanjatkoa Vincent käveli ulos toimistosta yhä itsekseen puhisevan Yuffien kanssa.  
”Uskomatonta, että he unohtivat toverinsa…” ninjaprinsessa jupisi.  
”Minusta sinun ei olisi pitänyt lähteä yksin”, Vincent huomautti. Olihan Yuffie rämäpäinen ja seikkailunhaluinen, mutta uhkarohkeaksi ei silti kannattanut heittäytyä.  
”No, eihän siellä mitään vaarallista tapahtunut”, wutailaistyttö kuittasi. ”Sitä paitsi, olisin minä vaaroista selvinnyt, olen kuitenkin kovin ninja tällä pallonpuoliskolla.”  
”Olet ainoa ninja tällä pallonpuoliskolla”, Vincent tuhahti, mutta päätti jättää asian sikseen. Yhtä hyvin hän olisi voinut puhua seinälle, järkipuhe ei yksinkertaisesti tehonnut ninjaprinsessaan. ”Tarvitsetko kyydin kotiin?” mies sen sijaan kysäisi, kun he astuivat Edgen yöhön.

Yuffie pysähtyi ja vilkaisi lentolautaansa, tyttö näytti olevan kahden vaiheilla.  
”Se mahtuu takakonttiin”, Vincent sanoi ja nosti lentolaudan seinän vierestä. Hän marssi autolle, avasi takaluukun ja asetti kulkuvälineen varovasti sisälle.  
”Sinä tarjoat minulle oikeasti kyydin?” ninjaprinsessa varmisti.  
”Minulla sattuu olemaan auto, sitä paitsi kohta alkaa sataa”, Vincent perusteli. ”Lentolauta on yleensä kätevä, mutta sateella varsin epäkäytännöllinen.”  
”Selittele vaan, oikeasti alat lämmetä minulle!” Yuffie nauroi ja avasi pelkääjän puolen oven. Enempää kyselemättä tyttö istahti autoon ja pamautti oven perässään kiinni. Vincent laski kymmeneen kävellessään omalle ovelleen, ei tyttö tarkoittanut mitään, tämä vain kiusasi. Yuffien jutuista ei kannattanut välittää.

Ninjaprinsessa näpräsi jo radiota, kun Vincent istui kuskin puolelle. Pian ilmoille tulvi ärsyttävä jumputus. Mies huokaisi ja vaihtoi kanavaa.  
”Ääh, sinä olet oikea tylsimys!” Yuffie protestoi.  
”Kuljettaja päättää musiikin”, mies tuhahti ja käynnisti auton. ”Laita turvavyö kiinni, Yuffie.”  
”Tiedätkö? Joskus olet pahempi kuin Tifa!” ninjaprinsessa puuskahti, mutta kiinnitti kuitenkin vyönsä.  
”Mitä siitäkin tulisi, jos kaikki eivät katsoisi perääsi…” Vincent mutisi takaisin, mutta hänen sanansa peittyivät musiikin alle, kun wutailaistyttö vaihtoi kanavaa uudestaan.

Mies murahti ja painoi radion pois päältä. Hän näki sivusilmällä Yuffien näyttävän hänelle kieltä, ninjaprinsessalla oli erinomainen taito koetella toisten hermoja. Mies keskitti katseensa tiehen tytön alkaessa kertoa visiitistään 7th Heavenissa.  
”Luulen, että Tifalla ja Cloudilla on taas jokin kriisi menossa”, ninjaprinsessa selitti. ”Tifa ei sano mitään, mutta sen näkee hänen naamastaan, ja Chocobon takamus sen kuin menee menojaan.”  
”He osaavat kyllä selvittää asiansa, ovat osanneet ennenkin”, Vincent totesi. Hän tiesi, että Cloudilla oli mennyt paremmin viime aikoina, mutta aina toisinaan nuorimies päätyi kamppailemaan menneisyyden haamujen kanssa. Silloin ei auttanut, jos joku vieressä painosti piristymään. Oli asioita, jotka ihmisen oli selvitettävä itsensä kanssa, Vincent, jos kuka, tiesi sen. Hän ymmärsi varsin hyvin, että Cloud tarvitsi välillä omaa aikaa ja etäisyyttä muihin.  
”Yhym, eihän se minulle sinällään kuulu, mutta on kurjaa, kun Tifa murehtii niin kamalasti muiden asioista ja sitten vielä omistaan”, Yuffie totesi. Tyttö ei kuitenkaan jäänyt odottamaan vastausta vaan jatkoi muihin aiheisiin, tämän suusta virtasi sanoja loputtomana tulvana, ja jossain vaiheessa Vincent vain lakkasi kuuntelemasta. Hän ei tehnyt sitä tarkoituksella, Yuffien seurassa sitä vain tapahtui. Hän kuuli kyllä tytön heleän äänen, mutta sanat menivät ohi korvien.

Vincent pysäytti auton Yuffien kotitalon edustalle ja nousi kyydistä. Ninjaprinsessa seurasi esimerkkiä ja kapusi ulos autosta miehen mennessä nostamaan lentolaudan takakontista. Tyttö otti laudan vastaan.  
”Kiitos, Vince, sinä olet oikea herrasmies!” tämä heläytti. Mies murahti tytölle vastaukseksi.  
”Ei kiittämistä. Käske Markin soittaa minulle, kun seuraavan kerran on tiedossa kenttätehtäviä.”

Ilme ninjaprinsessan kasvoilla muuttui iloisesta synkäksi. ”Vihaatko sinä todella minua noin paljon, Vincent?” tyttö kysyi surkealla pikkulapsen äänellä ja sai miehen hätkähtämään. Noinko tämä todella luuli? Tummat silmät tuijottivat häntä kuin vastakuoriutuneen chocobonpoikasen, ne olivat täynnä kysymyksiä ja ihmetystä, mutta kenties myös surua. Vincent ei voinut olla hämmästelemättä, miten Yuffie kykeni sekunnin murto-osassa siirtymään tunnetilasta toiseen, mutta samalla hän muistutti itselleen olevansa syy tämänkertaiseen mielialan muutokseen. Hän ei ollut millään muotoa tarkoittanut loukata tyttöä.

”Yuffie, minä en vihaa sinua”, mies valitsi sanansa huolellisesti. ”Sinä olet liima, joka pitää AVALANCHEn kasassa. Miten kukaan voisi vihata sinua?”  
”Eeh, hemmetti, Vince! Älä nyt ota minua noin vakavasti!” Yuffie älähti, tytön kasvoille ehti nousta kevyt puna, ennen kuin tämä käänsi selkänsä miehelle ja puolittain syöksyi kohti talon ovea. ”En minä ollut tosissani”, tämä väitti työntäessään avaimen lukkoon. ”Sori, jos sait väärän kuvan. Käsken Markin ilmoittaa, kun tarvitsemme sinua. Hyvää yötä!”

Ovi pamahti kiinni ninjaprinsessan perässä, ja Vincent jäi tuijottamaan sitä hetkeksi, ennen kuin painoi takaluukun kiinni ja kapusi takaisin autoonsa. Hänellä oli kumma tunne, että Yuffie oli väitteistään huolimatta ollut erittäin tosissaan.

Mies huokasi syvään. Kenenkään ei ollut terveellistä yrittää ottaa selvää wutailaistytön mielenliikkeistä. Yuffie kävi niin nopeilla kierroksilla, ettei muilla ollut mahdollisuuksia pysyä perässä. Oli parempi vain antaa tämän kouhottaa itsekseen.

~o~

Yuffie kapusi kolmanteen kerrokseen, avasi asuntonsa oven ja ryntäsi sisälle. Hän tyrkkäsi lentolaudan seinää vasten, ennen kuin loksautti oven kiinni. Mitä hemmettiä? Tyttö puisteli päätään, Vincent yleensä vain murahteli hänen valituksilleen, mutta kerrankin mies oli ottanut hänet vakavasti. Hän oli vain pilaillut, ei ollut mitään syytä reagoida hänen juttuihinsa tuolla tavoin.

”Tyhmä vampyyri”, ninjaprinsessa mutisi itsekseen ja riisui kenkänsä eteiseen. Ne olivat pölyn peitossa, mutta hän ei jaksanut ryhtyä puhdistamaan niitä saman tien. Sen sijaan hän päätti mennä suihkuun, ennen kuin lika pinttyisi kiinni hänen ihoonsa. Yuffie kävi aina suihkussa ennen nukkumaanmenoa. Kun hän oli vielä asunut Wutaissa, kylpy oli kuulunut jokailtaisiin rutiineihin. Häntä harmitti, ettei hän ollut löytänyt Edgestä asuntoa, jossa olisi kylpyamme. Tifan mukaan sellaiset olivat harvinaisia tai älyttömän kalliita hienostokämppiä, joten Yuffie oli tyytynyt siihen, mitä sai. Luultavasti isukki olisi maksanut hänelle isomman asunnon, jos hän olisi tarpeeksi ruinannut, mutta hän halusi tulla toimeen omillaan. Godo ei ollut täysin ymmärtänyt tyttärensä halua liittyä WRO:n riveihin, mutta ei toisaalta ollut estänytkään häntä. Yuffie oli ollut salaa helpottunut, sillä hän oli pelännyt joutuvansa jäämään kotimaahansa ja elämään vanhojen tapojen mukaan. Sitä hän tiesi isänsä haluavan, mutta viime aikoina tämä ei ollut enää inttänyt asiasta samalla tavoin kuin ennen.

Tyttö tuhahti itsekseen, hänpä nyt alkoi pohtia asioita syvällisesti. Sellainen ei ollut ollenkaan sopivaa tähän aikaan yöstä. Koko juttu oli Vincentin vika, se pahuksen vampyyri oli aivan liian vakava.

Yuffie nakkasi avaimensa pieneen kulhoon ja marssi kylpyhuoneeseen. Hän laittoi kännykkänsä lavuaarin reunalle, riisui kaikki vaatteensa suoraan pyykkikoriin ja astui suihkukoppiin. Hän väänsi suihkun niin kuumalle kuin suinkin hänen ihonsa kesti ja siirtyi veden alle. Pölyisen veden mukana viemäriin saivat valua kaikki muutkin huolenaiheet.

Vasta kun oli hinkannut itsensä täysin puhtaaksi kahteen kertaan, Yuffie poistui kylpyhuoneesta kääriytyneenä valtavaan pyyhkeeseen. Kännykän kello näytti jo miltei neljää, yö oli venähtänyt pitkäksi, joskin eri syistä kuin alun perin oli ollut tarkoitus. Ninjaprinsessaa kismitti edelleen sotilaiden käytös, mutta hän uskoi, että Reeve tekisi parhaansa tilanteen korjaamiseksi. WRO:ssa oli myös hyviä sotilaita, nyt oli vain korkea aika karsia jyvät akanoista, vaikka se tarkoittaisi miehityksen vähentämistä.

Pyyhe päätyi lattialle sekalaisen vaatekokoelman joukkoon. Yuffie kömpi sänkyynsä, nakutti Tifalle lupaamansa viestin ja napsautti kännykän kiinni. Juuri, kun hän oli aikeissa nukahtaa, puhelin piippasi, mutta hän oli liian väsynyt vilkaistakseen viestiä. Tifa joutaisi saamaan vastauksensa aamullakin.


	5. Luku 4

”Yöääh!”  
”Perskule, likka, nyt et kyllä oksenna! Shera ei ole täällä siivoamassa sotkujasi!” Cid karjui ilmalaivan ohjaimista. 

Vincent ojensi Yuffielle viileän pyyhkeen, jonka tyttö asetti otsalleen. Tämä valui istumaan lattialle ja painoi pyyhettä silmät suljettuina.  
”Kiitos, Vince”, ninjaprinsessa mutisi hyvin kalpeana.  
”Yhmm”, mies hymähti.

Vincent oli saanut Markilta puhelun kolmisen tuntia sitten. Tiedusteluosasto oli onnistunut nappaamaan vertaisverkosta tiedon, että muutamat Deepgroundin jäsenet olivat suuntaamassa Junoniin. Nämä oli tarkoitus napata elävinä, mutta mahdollisimman vähin äänin. Yuffie, Vincent sekä muutama Reeven tarkkaan valitsema sotilas soluttautuisivat kaupunkiin ja jäljittäisivät viholliset. Myös Mark olisi mukana haravoimassa nettiä ja pitämässä yhteyttä kaikkiin Sheralta käsin. Cid toimi paitsi pilottina, myös hätäsuunnitelmana. Jos jokin menisi pahasti pieleen ja pieni joukko joutuisi avoimeen, oletettua suurempaan taisteluun, ilmalaivan kapteeni lentäisi hätiin.

”Tämä on naurettavaa, ei tuota yrjöilevää kirppua voi laittaa kentälle”, Cid purnasi.  
”Ei ole minun vikani, että tämä sinun ruosteinen purkkisi heiluu niin kamalasti!” Yuffie kiljaisi lattialta.  
”Älä kutsu Sheraa ruosteiseksi purkiksi, kakara!”  
”Yrp!”  
”Ja uskallakin oksentaa!”  
”Neiti Kisaragi jätti iltapalan välistä, joten huoli on turha, sir”, Markin ääni kantautui ohjaussillan ovelta.  
”Eikö sinun pitänyt asentaa tietokoneita, kloppi?” Cid puuskahti kommentoimatta pojan sanoja.  
”Shelke on tehnyt hyvää työtä niiden kanssa, tilanne on hallinnassa, sir”, Mark kertoi. ”Saan hälytyksen heti, jos lennon aikana tapahtuu jotain, joten olen tarvittaessa käytettävissä myös muihin tehtäviin.”

Markin katse hakeutui voihkivan Yuffien suuntaan. Tietokoneasiantuntijan kasvoilla oli huolestunut ilme, kenties tämä ei ollut aiemmin nähnyt ninjaprinsessaa tuossa kunnossa. Vincent oli nähnyt pahemmassakin, ei sillä, että tätäkään pahoinvointikohtausta olisi ollut kiva katsella. Hän kuitenkin tiesi wutailaistytön toipuvan, kunhan tämä saisi vakaata maata jalkojensa alle.

”Neiti Kisaragi?” Mark kyykistyi tytön eteen. Yuffie avasi silmänsä ja vilkaisi nuorukaista miltei ärtyneen oloisena. ”Käskynne?”  
”Ääh, Mark, älä jaksa nyt!” ninjaprinsessa voihkaisi ja painoi käden suutaan vasten.  
”Mutta…”  
”Käy vaikka suunnitelma kaikkien kanssa läpi”, tyttö puhahti. ”Anna minun olla!”  
”Käskystä!”

Mark suoristautui ja vilkuili ympärilleen hermostuneena. Ohjaamossa oleskelevat sotilaat kääntyivät katsomaan nuorukaista odottavina. Vincent nojautui seinää vasten ja jäi seuraamaan tilannetta.

”No niin, siis…” nuorukainen kakisteli. ”Suuntaamme Junoniin. Herra Highwind laskeutuu kaupungin lähettyville, ja teidän tehtävänänne on soluttautua kaupunkiin. Herätätte mahdollisimman vähän huomiota, jotta vihollinen ei saa ennakkovaroitusta. Minä seuraan tapahtumia verkossa ja pidän teidät ajan tasalla. Huolehtikaa, että kaikilla on toimiva radiopuhelin ja kännykkä.”

Sotilaat nyökkäilivät, osa varmisteli puhelimiaan. Kaikki olivat poikkeuksellisesti pukeutuneet tavallisiin vaatteisiin, joskin niiden alle oli oletettavasti piilotettu luotiliivit. Siinä kohtaa Yuffie kuitenkin teki oman poikkeuksensa, kuten tavallista, tyttö oli verhonnut itsensä täysin olemattomiin ja riittämättömiin vaatekappaleisiin, joiden alle ei saanut hyvällä tahdollakaan luotiliiviä. Vincent ei ollut ilmaissut mielipidettään ninjaprinsessan asusta, sillä tämä oli ennenkin taistellut vastaavissa vaatteissa. Silti hän olisi ollut paremmalla mielellä, jos toinen olisi opetellut pukeutumaan tilanteen vaatimalla tavalla.

Markin ääni sai lisää varmuutta, kun tämä siirtyi yksityiskohtiin. Silti tämä näpräsi ajoittain paitansa helmaa, mikä kieli hermostuneisuudesta. Vincent ei tiennyt, miksi nuorukainen oli liittynyt WRO:iin, tämä olisi soveltunut paremmin toisenlaisiin tehtäviin. Varmasti Edgessä oli töitä pätevälle tietokonenerolle, kaikkihan yritettiin nykyisin hoitaa verkon välityksellä.

Jälleen Vincent jätti ajatuksensa lausumatta ääneen. Hän ei silti pitänyt siitä, että Markin harteilla oli suuri vastuu. Hän halusi voida luottaa taustavoimiinsa, mutta nuorimies ei ollut omiaan herättämään luottamusta. Toisaalta ensivaikutelma saattoi pettää. Shelkekin näytti pikkutytöltä ja oli silti toiminut erinomaisesti taistelussa Omegaa vastaan, ihmisiä ei pitänyt arvioida pelkästään näiden ulkoisten ominaisuuksien perusteella.

”Katsokaakin, että tuotte kaikki paikalle tiukasti kahlittuina”, Cid huomautti. ”En halua, että yksikään niistä pirulaisista vahingoittaa rakasta ilmalaivaani yrittäessään paeta.”  
”Voit olla huoleti”, Vincent hymähti ystävälleen, joka sytytti tupakan ja sai suuntaansa muutaman paheksuvan katseen.  
”Aye, hienoa, että vihdoin suostuit mukaan tiimityöhön, Valentine!” pilotti tokaisi. ”Saatiin paljon tolkkua tämän sakin puuhiin.”

Vincent tyytyi hymähtämään. Varmasti hommat olivat hoituneet ennen häntäkin, mutta tuntui yllättävän hyvältä tehdä jotain hyödyllistä ja saada samalla viettää aikaa ystävien kanssa. Hän ei ollut vielä ollenkaan varma, että halusi omistaa loppuelämänsä WRO:lle, mutta ainakin tämä oli uusi alku. Työskennellessään Reevelle Vincent voisi miettiä, mitä todellisuudessa halusi tehdä. Hänellä oli aikaa rakentaa elämäänsä uudestaan.

~o~

Öinen Junon oli hiljainen. Deepground oli muutamaa kuukautta aiemmin hyökännyt myös sinne ja paljon asukkaita oli kadonnut. Ihmiset pysyttelivät kodeissaan ja ne, jotka liikkuivat yöaikaan, eivät tehneet sitä yksin. Vincent kulki varjoissa ja piti silmällä kaikkea epäilyttävää. Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut vielä havainnut mitään.

Radiopuhelin särähti ja mies kohotti sen. ”Vince?” Yuffien ääni kantautui kaukaisuudesta.  
”Yhym. Löysitkö jotain?”  
”En. Sinä?”  
”En vielä. Ota yhteyttä vasta, kun sinulla on asiaa”, mies tuhahti ja laittoi puhelimen pois. Mitä ilmeisimmin ninjaprinsessa oli jo ehtinyt pitkästyä.

Hetken päästä Vincent tunsi kännykän värisevän taskussaan. Lievästi ärtyneenä hän otti sen esille. Viestin oli parempi olla joltakulta muulta kuin tylsistyneeltä wutailaistytöltä.

Korpinhiuksinen mies naksautti puhelimensa auki. Mark ilmoitti, että Junonin alapuolella saattoi olla mahdollinen Deepgroundin tukikohta ja lähetti viestin mukana kuvan reitistä. Vincent huokaisi tajutessaan, mitä kuva esitti. Viemärikeikat eivät olleet erityisemmin hänen mieleensä. Hän kuitenkin lähetti takaisin viestin ilmoittaakseen olevansa matkalla, sujautti kännykän taskuunsa ja paikansi lähimmän viemärinkannen.

Vincent nykäisi kannen auki ja pudottautui viemäriin. Likainen vesi kulki pohjalla, mutta käytävänreunat olivat onneksi kuivia. Hän kaivoi kännykkänsä uudestaan esiin ja tarkisti Markin lähettämän kartan. Viemäriä oli vaikea hahmottaa, joten mies päätti pitää viestin toistaiseksi esillä.

Deepground osasi totisesti valita piilopaikkansa. Nimensä mukaisesti järjestö piileksi lähes aina maan alla. Vain Shinran kartano oli ollut tähänastisista tukikohdista maanpinnan yläpuolella, mutta sinnekin Vincent oli joutunut tunkeutumaan viemäreiden kautta.

Kylmät väreet kulkivat miehen selkärankaa pitkin, kun muistot tulvivat hänen mieleensä. Se rakennus oli täynnä hänen menneisyyttään. Siellä hän oli tavannut Lucrecian, oli joutunut riitoihin Hojon kanssa, päätynyt tämän koekaniiniksi ja lopulta arkkuun lähes kolmeksikymmeneksi vuodeksi. Samaisessa kartanossa myös Rosso oli ryöstänyt protomaterian hänen rinnastaan ja lähes tappanut hänet. Ellei Yuffie olisi saapunut paikalle, Vincent olisi kenties kuollut.

Niin, Shinran kartanossa Vincent oli tavannut myös ensimmäistä kertaa ninjaprinsessan. Mies virnisti itsekseen muistaessaan tämän kauhistuneen huudon vampyyrista. Kun tyttö oli toipunut järkytyksestään, tämä oli ryhtynyt välillä kutsumaan Vincentiä vampyyriksi ihan vain miehen kiusaksi.

Vaikka kartanoon liittyi pahoja muistoja, yhtä lailla sieltä oli myös alkanut Vincentin uusi elämä. Hän oli tutustunut nykyisiin ystäviinsä, suostunut lähtemään näiden mukaan. Hän oli lähtenyt koston takia, mutta myöhemmin ymmärtänyt, että oli muitakin syitä elää. Ei ollut Vincentin tapaista etsiä asioista valoisia puolia, ennemmin hän tuijotti omia syntejään, virheitään, mutta hän oli viime aikoina yrittänyt nähdä asiat toisin.

Viemärit jatkuivat loputtomiin, kunnes Vincent saapui ovelle, jonka takana Deepgroundin piilopaikka mitä luultavimmin sijaitsi. Ovi oli suojattu numeropaneelilla. Vincent tiesi, että voisi ampua sen, mutta silloin hän rikkoisi määräystä aiheuttaa mahdollisimman vähän huomiota ja pelkkä numeropaneelin ampuminen tuskin riittäisi. Deepground oli varmasti suojannut ovensa murron varalta.

Vincent otti radiopuhelimen esille ja yhdisti samalle taajuudelle Markin kanssa. ”Löysin paikan”, mies ilmoitti. ”Ovi on suojattu.”  
”Tiedän, työstän asiaa juuri, sir”, Mark vastasi. ”Ovela veto olla käyttämättä kulkukortteja tässä tukikohdassa.”  
”He eivät ole tyhmiä”, korpinhiuksinen mies tuhahti. Varmasti Deepgroundissa kaikki mahdolliset skenaariot oli ajateltu viimeisen päälle. Niin paljon kuin Vincent Hojoa vihasikin, hänen oli myönnettävä, että mies oli nero. Hullu, täysin sairas, mutta nero. Tämä ei ollut jättänyt asioita sattuman varaan.

Kauempaa viemäristä kantautui askelia. Vincent vetäytyi ovelta syrjemmäksi kokonaan toiseen käytävään, mutta jäi odottamaan, kuka saapui paikalle.  
”Otan yhteyttä myöhemmin, Mark”, hän ilmoitti pikaisesti ja laittoi radiopuhelimen pois.

Vincent latasi Cerberuksen varoen aiheuttamasta liikaa ääntä. Hän jäi varjoihin seisomaan askelten yhä lähestyessä. Joku hengitti puuskuttaen, joten tulijoiden täytyi olla jo lähellä. Samassa miehelle tuli kummallinen tunne, että joku tarkkaili häntä. Koko hänen kehonsa jännittyi valmiina toimintaan, mutta hän ei kääntynyt.

Pieni hahmo ilmestyi Vincentin vierelle ja kosketti hänen metallihansikastaan. Korpinhiuksinen mies vilkaisi tulijaa syrjäsilmällä, ja Yuffie nyökkäsi hänelle. Muutamalla eleellä tyttö osoitti myös kuulleensa äänet. Tämän huulet muodostivat kirjaimet ’D’ ja ’G’.

Kolme hahmoa ohitti käytävän. Yuffie ehti liikkeelle ennen Vincentiä ja oli hetkessä käytävän suulla. Ninjaprinsessan liikkeet olivat yllättävän äänettömiä eikä tämä edes kompastellut tavalliseen tapaansa.

Vincentin seuratessa tyttöä tämä ehti jo livahtaa pois pimeältä käytävältä. Mies kiirehti wutailaistytön perään vain nähdäkseen tämän tarttuvan miltei sulkeutuneeseen oveen. Nopeasti Vincent harppoi Yuffien luokse ja astui tämän perässä Deepgroundin piilopaikkaan. Kolmea hahmoa ei näkynyt missään.

Ovi loksahti kiinni kaksikon perässä. He olivat saapuneet jonkinlaiseen eteistilaan, josta lähti käytäviä kolmeen suuntaan. Seinät olivat kylmää betonia, samanlaista kuin Shinran rakennuksen kellarikerroksissa, paikat oli kenties rakennettu samoihin aikoihin. Kuinka moni Shinran salaisuuksista oli yhä selvittämättä ja tiesikö itse Rufus Shinrakaan niitä kaikkia?

Yuffie viittoi yhden käytävän suuntaan. Vincent nyökkäsi ja valitsi toisen, siten he pystyisivät tarkistamaan suuremman pinta-alan mahdollisimman lyhyessä ajassa. Mies kuitenkin toivoi, että Mark saisi ovikoodin ratkaistua ja muut WRO:n sotilaat ilmestyisivät pian paikalle. Hän tiesi pystyvänsä päihittämään kolme Deepgroundin rivijäsentä yksinkin, mutta koska he olivat jonkinlaisessa tukikohdassa, saattoi ikäviä yllätyksiä olla edessäpäin.

Käytävä oli himmeästi valaistu. Vincent suunnisti eteenpäin varoen aiheuttamasta liikaa ääntä metallisilla kengänsuojuksillaan. Kun hän saapui toimistohuoneen kohdalle, hän painautui seinää vasten ja hiipi eteenpäin. Ovi oli raollaan, mutta huoneesta ei kuulunut ääniä. Vincent ohitti sen ja siirtyi kohti seuraavaa. Mihin kolme hahmoa oli ehtinyt kadota? Olivatko nämä ainoat paikalla hänen ja Yuffien lisäksi? Mark ei ollut maininnut, kuinka moni Deepgroundin jäsen oli saapumassa paikalle, mutta oli täysin mahdollista, ettei tämä edes tiennyt.

Yhtäkkiä seiniä pitkin kiiri kiljaisu, joka nosti Vincentin ihokarvat pystyyn. Yuffie? Oliko ninjaprinsessalle sattunut jotain? Mies käännähti kannoillaan ja syöksyi suuntaan, josta oli vasta tullut. Hän ohitti eteisen ja jatkoi tytön valitsemalle reitille.

”Haha, luuletko tosiaan pärjääväsi koko mantereen taitavimmalle ninjalle!” huuto kantautui Vincentin korviin ja sai miehen huokaamaan helpotuksesta. Ainakin toistaiseksi ninjaprinsessa kuulosti olevan täysissä ruumiin ja sielun voimissa.

Käytävä laajeni suurehkoksi oleskelutilaksi, jonka keskellä Yuffie taisteli kolmea miestä vastaan. Tytön heittotähti oli puhkaissut sohvan ja jäänyt niille sijoilleen, ilmeisesti tällä ei ollut ollut aikaa noutaa sitä. Jostain tämä oli kuitenkin kaivanut esiin kunain, jolla puolustautui varsin näppärästi. Joka tapauksessa näytti siltä, että tyttö oli alakynnessä.

Vincent kuuli radiopuhelimestaan Markin äänen, mutta hänellä ei ollut aikaa vastata. Sen sijaan hän hyökkäsi tilaan ja suoraan yhden miehen kimppuun. Hän olisi kenties voinut ampua kaikki kolme, mutta nämä oli saatava elävinä ja toisekseen Yuffie liikkui sen verran nopeasti, että aina oli riski osua tyttöön.

Korpinhiuksinen mies tarttui yhtä Deepgroundin jäsentä niskasta metallihansikkaan peittämällä kädellään ja kaatoi tämän maahan. Toinen päästi huudon ja yritti taistella vastaan, mutta Vincent iski tätä niskaan tarkasti valittuun kohtaan. Tuntematon mies lysähti lattialle, yksi poissa pelistä.

”Hyvä ajoitus, Vince!” Yuffie huudahti ja virnisti leveästi.  
”Yuffie, varo!” Vincent älähti toisen yhä pystyssä olevan Deepgroundin sotilaan hyökätessä tytön kimppuun takaapäin. Vaistomaisesti mies kohotti Cerberuksen, tähtäsi ja painoi liipaisinta mitään ajattelematta. Kuului huuto, kun luoti iskeytyi Deepgroundin sotilaan olkapäähän ja tämä lennähti kauemmas Yuffiesta. Mies yritti nousta, mutta Vincent oli muutamalla harppauksella tämän luona ja painoi aseensa piiput tämän rintaa vasten. Samalla hetkellä oleskelutila täyttyi väestä, kun muut WRO:n jäsenet rynnistivät sisään. Yuffie näytti olevan juuri aikeissa iskeä kunailla vihollistaan, mutta toiset taltuttivat miehen ja kaatoivat tämän lattialle.

”Hei, minä olisin voittanut yksinkin!” ninjaprinsessa protestoi.  
”Tiedetään, neiti”, yksi WRO:n sotilaista vastasi. ”Hyvää työtä.”

Wutailaistyttö naurahti ja työnsi kunainsa saappaanvarteen, ennen kuin irrotti radiopuhelimen vyöstään.  
”Mark, saimme kaikki kolme”, tyttö ilmoitti. Toisesta päästä kuului rätisevä vastaus. ”Tietenkään se ei ollut vaikeaa, mitä sinä oikein kuvittelet? Hei, minä osaan hommani ja sitä paitsi Vince on täällä myös! Joo, joo, lähetämme heidät nätissä paketissa Sheralle, sano sille kärttyilijälle, että lopettaa kiroilun. Me tutkimme paikat täällä ja tulemme mahdollisimman pian takaisin.”

Tyttö kiinnitti puhelimen takaisin vyöhönsä ja kääntyi katsomaan muita. ”Okei, laitetaan nämä ääliöt nippuun. Te kolme”, hän osoitti jokaista sotilasta vuoronperään, ”viette heidät Sheralle ja varmistatte, että he päätyvät lukkojen taakse. Te muut jäätte tänne auttamaan minua ja Vinceä paikkojen koluamisessa.”

Vincent seurasi, kun kolme Deepgroundin jäsentä päätyivät rautoihin. Jokin vaivasi häntä, taistelu oli ollut helposti ohitse. Liiankin helposti.


	6. Luku 5

Yuffie varmisti viimeisen Deepgroundin jäsenen käsiraudat, ennen kuin luovutti tämän WRO:n sotilaiden käsiin. Miehet kuljetettiin pois piilopaikasta.  
”Sinä”, ninjaprinsessa jatkoi ja osoitti yhtä sotilaista, ”otat tuon käytävän ja sinä tuon. Minä jatkan tähän suuntaan ja Vince voi penkoa tuon, joka jää jäljelle. Tapaamme tässä tasan kahdelta.”  
”Yuffie”, Vincent murahti, kun sotilaat olivat kadonneet tahoilleen. Ninjaprinsessa käännähti ympäri ja soi miehelle leveän virnistyksen.  
”Niin, Vince?”

Mies loi pitkän katseen nuoren naisen suuntaan. ”Eikö sinusta tässä ole mitään epäilyttävää?”  
”Missä niin?” ninjaprinsessa kysäisi ja meni kiskomaan heittotähtensä irti sohvasta. Mukana lähti täytettä ja yksi jousi ponnahti ulos.  
”Jäljitätte Markin kanssa Deepgroundia pari kuukautta löytämättä juuri mitään, ja yhtäkkiä paikallistatte piilopaikan Junonissa. Paikalle saapuu vain kolme järjestön jäsentä ja muuten täällä on tyhjää”, mies summasi. ”Olen taistellut Deepgroundia vastaan riittävän monta kertaa tietääkseni, että tällainen ei sovi kaavaan. Nuo kolme hävisivät liian helposti, he vain luovuttivat.”

Yuffie kiinnitti heittotähden selkäänsä ja silmäili miestä. ”Kuule, ensinnäkin me olemme tehneet tosissamme töitä tämän jutun kanssa, vaikkei sinusta varmaan siltä näytä. Mark on nähnyt vaivaa melkein yötä päivää, hyvä, jos on nukkunut. En ihmettele yhtään, että työ kantaa nyt hedelmää.”  
”Tarkoitukseni ei ollut kyseenalaistaa hänen osaamistaan”, Vincent huomautti.   
”Toisekseen me olemme ajaneet DG:n ahtaalle. Sinä kaadoit käytännössä heidän jokaisen johtohahmonsa Shelkeä lukuun ottamatta, ja hänkin on siirtynyt meidän puolellemme. He eivät toimi enää järjestäytyneesti vaan ovat hajaantuneet. Me metsästämme yksittäisiä jäseniä, emme kokonaista organisaatiota”, Yuffie jatkoi paasaamista. Vincent huolehti aivan turhasta, eikä ninjaprinsessa pitänyt miehen tavasta epäillä hänen arviointikykyään. Hän saattoi olla nuori, mutta hän oli aivan yhtä pätevä – ellei jopa pätevämpi – kuin vanhemmat WRO:n jäsenet. ”Kolmanneksi, sinä tulit paikalle myöhemmin. Olin ehtinyt piestä jo hyvän tovin niitä kolmea.”

Vincent näytti hetken siltä kuin olisi halunnut edelleen väittää vastaan, mutta lopulta mies vain huokaisi.  
”Hyvä on, mutta ole varovainen”, mies totesi.  
”Varovainen on toinen nimeni!” Yuffie hihkaisi. ”Nähdään myöhemmin!”

Nuori nainen käänsi miehelle selkänsä ja suuntasi ripein askelin itselleen valitsemaansa käytävään. Hän kiinnitti nyt ensimmäistä kertaa huomiota siihen, ettei tämä piilopaikka vaikuttanut kovin pölyiseltä, toisin kuin Shinran rakennuksen kellari oli ollut. Kenties tämä paikka oli hylätty vasta hiljattain. Se saattoi tarkoittaa, että Deepgroundin asiakirjoja oli yhä tallella.

Ensimmäisessä toimistohuoneessa ei ollut mitään erityisen mielenkiintoista. Yuffie poimi mukaansa vain pari poltettua levyä, jotka löytyivät lukitusta pöytälaatikosta. Jälleen kerran hän oli tyytyväinen teininä opettelemiinsa taitoihin, tiirikointi sujui häneltä edelleen.

Kuljeskeltuaan aikansa käytävien muodostamassa sokkelossa, Yuffie päätyi ovelle, joka oli lukittu ja jonka tiirikoimiseen meni huomattavasti kauemmin kuin pöytälaatikon. Pitkän yrittämisen jälkeen Yuffie kuitenkin sai oven auki ja astui sisälle hämärään huoneeseen. Hän naksautti katkaisijaa ja häikäistyi hetkeksi loisteputkien syttyessä.

Huone ei ollutkaan pelkkä toimisto. Kirjoituspöydän ja kirjahyllyn lisäksi siellä oli laboratoriovälineitä ja tutkimuspöytä. Injektioneulat viittasivat, että myös täällä oli käsitelty Deepgroundin eliittiä. Yuffie ei ainakaan jaksanut uskoa, että kyseessä oli järjestön terveydenhoitajan työhuone.

Nuori nainen kiersi huonetta ja silmäili kaikkea mahdollista. Hän ei juuri ymmärtänyt laboratoriovälineistön päälle, joten lopulta hän luovutti ja kääntyi katsomaan työpöytää. Pöydän alla hurisi tietokone, mikä sai ninjaprinsessan kohottamaan kulmiaan. Kuka jätti tietokoneensa päälle, jos hylkäsi työpisteensä? Huone ei näyttänyt siltä, että sieltä oli lähdetty kiireessä. Oliko Vincent sittenkin oikeassa?

Yuffie heilautti hiirtä. Näyttö syttyi, mutta kone tiedusteli salasanaa. Nuori nainen kirosi, hänellä ei ollut aikaa ryhtyä arvailemaan. Hän tarttui radiopuhelimeensa.  
”Mark?”  
”Niin?”  
”Löysin käynnissä olevan tietokoneen, mutta se kyselee salasanaa”, ninjaprinsessa ilmoitti. ”Pystytkö murtamaan sen?”  
”Täältä käsin? Olen pahoillani, mutta en usko, että se onnistuu”, kuului vastaus.  
”Ifrit! Pitääkö tässä alkaa arvailla?!” Yuffie manasi.  
”Pystyttekö sammuttamaan koneen?”  
”En tiedä… odota… joo!”  
”Sammuttakaa se sitten, ottakaa virtajohto seinästä ja irrottakaa kovalevy”, Mark neuvoi. Ninjaprinsessa klikkasi oikeaa kuvaketta ja jäi odottamaan, kunnes tietokone hiljeni.  
”Miten minä teen sen?” Yuffie joutui kysymään. Hän osasi kyllä käyttää koneita ongelmitta, mutta hän ei ollut koskaan tehnyt sellaiselle konkreettisesti mitään huoltotoimenpiteitä. Ne hän oli suosiolla jättänyt Markin harteille, sillä mieheltä ne onnistuivat huomattavasti helpommin.

”Avaatte tietokoneen kopan, se on kiinni joko pienillä ruuveilla tai sen voi yksinkertaisesti vetää irti”, Mark selosti. ”Onko Teillä tarvittavia välineitä?”  
”Ruuvimeisseliä? Leviathan sentään, en ole Cid Highwind!” Yuffie puuskahti. Hänen onnekseen sivupaneeli ei kuitenkaan ollut ruuveilla kiinni. Silti hän sai kiskoa hampaat irvessä, ennen kuin se suostui avautumaan. Näinköhän sitä oli avattu koskaan aiemmin?  
”Yksi juttu”, Mark huomautti. ”Oletteko maadoittanut itsenne?”  
”Niin mitä?” Yuffie älähti.   
”Koskettakaa vaikka lämpöpatteria, ennen kuin ryhdytte tutkimaan tietokoneen sisusta”, nörtti neuvoi ja jatkoi sitten selostusta: ”Kun olette saanut sivupaneelin irti, on irrotettava kovalevyyn menevät piuhat. Pitäkää huolta, ettette riuhdo liian kovakouraisesti. Ette halua rikkoa portteja.”  
”Mitä turkasen portteja?” Yuffie kummasteli. ”Ja mistä tiedän, mikä näistä kaikista osista edes on kovalevy?” Ninjaprinsessa osasi nimetä tuulettimen, mutta muuten tietokoneen sisältö näytti kaiken kaikkiaan hyvin vieraalta.

Yhteyden toisesta päästä kuului huokaisu, mutta Mark ryhtyi selittämään, miltä kovalevy näytti. Yuffie uskoi tunnistaneensa oikean kappaleen ja ryhtyi irrottamaan piuhoja mahdollisimman varovaisesti. Samalla hän tuki radiopuhelimen olkapäänsä ja korvansa väliin, jotta sai molemmat kädet käyttöön.

Johtojen irrottaminen ei ollut erityisen vaikea tehtävä, mutta Yuffien oli myönnettävä, että varsinaisen levyn ulos ottaminen hermostutti häntä. Mark kehotti olemaan kolhimatta esinettä, joten nuori nainen hivutti sen kotelon ulkopuolelle mahdollisimman hitaasti.

”Hmmm, ei sitä, mitä odotin.”

Ninjaprinsessan niskakarvat nousivat pystyyn ja radiopuhelin putosi lattialle. Hän laski irrotetun kovalevyn kädestään ja syöksähti pystyyn. Ääni oli etäisesti tuttu, rasittava aksentti sitäkin tutumpi. Silti hänen korviensa täytyi valehdella. Jotain punaista välähti Yuffien silmäkulmassa, ennen kuin valot sammuivat. Hän työnsi jalallaan kovalevyn pöydän alle ja vetäisi kunain käteensä.

”Mitä sitten odotit?” nuori nainen tiedusteli.  
”Haha, luulitko, että jakaisin tietoni wutailaisen kirpun kanssa?” ääni pimeydestä solvasi.  
”Ota huomioon, että tämä wutailainen kirppu on voittanut sinut jo kerran!”  
”Sinä et voittanut mitään, annoin sinun viedä haluamasi, koska olin saanut omani”, toinen väitti. Nyt tämän ääni tuntui kuuluvan lähempää. Yuffie kyykistyi pöydän taakse ja lähti liikkeelle. Kenties hän onnistuisi hiipimään toisen jalkoihin ja iskemään tätä, ennen kuin jäisi itse kiinni. Toinen vaihtoehto oli päästä valokatkaisijalle asti, sytyttää valot ja ehtiä vihollisen kimppuun, Yuffie ei vain ollut varma, oliko riittävän nopea. Hän oli nopeampi kuin monet muut, mutta häntä ei ollut makobuustattu.

Yuffie kuulosteli toisen liikkeitä, muttei erottanut niitä pimeydessä. Paras keino olisi saada toinen puhumaan, mutta silloin hän joutuisi avaamaan myös oman suunsa. Molemmat saisivat tietää toistensa nykyiset sijainnit, jolloin ninjaprinsessalla ei edelleenkään olisi etulyöntiasemaa.

Radiopuhelimesta kantautui Markin ääni, mutta Yuffie ei saanut sanoista selvää. Seurasi räsähdys, joka kieli jonkun astuneen puhelimen päälle. Ninjaprinsessa tempaisi heittotähden selästään ja viskasi sen kaikilla voimillaan äänen suuntaan. Kolahdus kieli sen osuneen seinään, joten nuori nainen teki pikaisen syöksyn vasemmalle. Hän näki välähdyksen pimeässä ja erotti luotien suhahtavan aivan vierestään.

Naisen jalka osui johonkin, joka kaatui ja kolahti. Koeputket helisivät lattialle ja oletettavasti miinoittivat sen tuhansilla pienillä lasinsiruilla. Kunaita puristaen Yuffie suoristautui. Pimeässä taisteleminen ei ollut hänen makuunsa. Hän halusi nähdä vihollisensa ja näyttää tälle, kenelle tämä oli juuri häviämässä. Tällainen oli epäreilua peliä!

Yuffie päätti ottaa riskin ja syöksyi suuntaan, jossa oletti valokatkaisimen olevan. Hän kuuli liikettä takaansa samalla hetkellä, kun painoi kätensä seinää vasten. Jotain iskeytyi seinään aivan hänen päänsä vieressä ja sai hänet haukkomaan henkeään. Naisen sormet osuivat katkaisijalle ja painoivat sitä pikaisesti.

Ninjaprinsessa käännähti ympäri ja nosti kunain puolustuksekseen. Miekka iskeytyi sitä vasten ja paiskasi hänet kiinni seinään. Hän ei voinut uskoa silmiään.  
”Sinä olet kuollut!” Yuffie kiljaisi.  
”En yhtä kuollut kuin sinä kohta”, kuului ivallinen vastaus. Yuffie painoi toisen jalkansa seinää vasten ja keräsi kaikki voimansa. Hän työnsi kunaillaan miekkaa kauemmas sen verran kuin kykeni ja onnistui livahtamaan naisen ja seinän välistä. Valitettavasti toisen liikkeet olivat nopeita, ja ninjaprinsessa ehti juuri ja juuri väistää, kun miekka huitaisi lähellä seisovaa pöytää. Hän loikkasi kauemmas ja heitti naista kunailla. Leviathan, hän ei aikonut kuolla täällä. 

Yuffie kierähti sivuun ja tempaisi toisen kunain esille. Jälleen hän joutui väistämään iskua. Hänellä alkoi olla ikävä aavistus, ettei hänestä ollut voittamaan vihollistaan. Tällä oli voimia, joita hän ei saavuttaisi edes kymmenen vuoden harjoittelulla.  
”Saamarin friikki!” ninjaprinsessa kirosi hypähtäessään taaksepäin. Hänen hengityksensä alkoi käydä raskaaksi ja lihaksia kivisti, vaikka hän piti itseään kokeneena taistelijana. Ikäänsä nähden hän oli saavuttanut paljon, ollut mukana monessa. Hänellä oli kova kunto, mutta valitettavasti se ei ollut mitään verrattuna viholliseen, joka vaikutti väsymättömältä.

”Emme tulleet tänne tappamaan”, tuntematon ääni kantautui yhtäkkiä nuoren naisen takaa. Hän oli aikeissa käännähtää, mutta ei ehtinyt, kun jokin jysähti hänen niskaansa. Viimeinen asia, jonka hän näki, oli hänen vastustajansa hapan ilme.

~o~

Vincent tuijotti ruumiita mietteliäänä. Jokaisella oli Deepgroundin univormu yllään ja vaikutti siltä, että nämä olivat maanneet paikoillaan jo jonkin aikaa. Myös lattian ja seinät tahrinut veri oli ehtinyt kuivua. Joku oli tehnyt selvää järjestön jäsenistä eikä ollut vaivautunut toimimaan varovaisesti. Pikemminkin näytti siltä, että tekijä oli halunnut saada mahdollisimman paljon vahinkoa aikaan, satuttaa kohteitaan ja vuodattaa – tai pikemminkin roiskia – verta ympäriinsä.

Miehen radiopuhelin särähti ja hän tarttui siihen. Markin ääni kantautui kuolemalta löyhkäävään huoneeseen:   
”Menetin yhteyden neiti Kisaragiin!” nuorempi mies henkäisi. ”Hän oli irrottamassa tietokoneesta kovalevyä, kun kuului kolahdus. Vähän myöhemmin koko radiopuhelin lakkasi toimimasta!”  
”Menen sinne!” Vincent vastasi eikä jäänyt kuuntelemaan, oliko Markilla mahdollisesti muuta kerrottavaa.

Jo toistamiseen samana yönä korpinhiuksinen mies seurasi ninjaprinsessan jalanjäljissä. Tällä kertaa hän joutui kulkemaan huomattavasti pidemmän matkan ja mutkittelemaan pitkin käytävien sokkeloita, sillä hänellä ei ollut tarkkaa käsitystä, mihin asti tyttö oli ehtinyt vaeltaa. Kauempaa kuitenkin kantautui meteliä, joten hän seurasi ääntä.

Sulkeutuvan oven pamahdus vasemmalla puolella havahdutti Vincentin. Hän käännähti kulman taakse ja näki turvaoven. Koska kyseisellä käytävällä ei ollut muita ovia, äänen oli täytynyt lähteä siitä. Mies juoksi ovea kohti ja yritti työntää sen auki, kunnes huomasi tutunnäköisen numeropaneelin. Jälleen hän tarttui radiopuhelimeensa.  
”Mark, löysin suljetun oven, jossa on samanlainen suojaus kuin aiemmassa”, korpinhiuksinen mies ilmoitti.  
”Jokainen ovi on suojattu eri koodilla, sir. En ole vielä saanut murrettua niitä kaikkia.”

Vincentillä ei ollut tapana kiroilla, mutta nyt hänen suustaan karkasi jokunen ikävä sana.  
”Olen pahoillani, sir, löytäisittekö toisen tien? Olen huolissani neiti Kisaragista, ei ole hänen tapaistaan vain rikkoa radi-”  
”Tiedän”, Vincent murahti. ”Jatka ovien parissa, minä kierrän toista kautta.”

Mies laittoi puhelimen pois ja kääntyi ympäri. Hän palasi jälkiään ja paiskoi auki jokaisen vastaan tulevan oven löytääkseen tien johonkin muualle kuin toimistohuoneisiin. Valitettavasti kaikki potentiaaliset vaihtoehdot näytti olevan suojattu koodeilla.

Avoin ovi ja valaistu huone kiinnittivät Vincentin huomion. Hän astui ovesta sisään ja näki Yuffien makaavan liikkumattomana lattialla. Myös huoneen sisustus oli kärsinyt huomattavia vahinkoja, mutta mies ei välittänyt siitä vaan kiirehti ninjaprinsessan luokse. Tämä hengitti edelleen, ja pulssi tuntui tasaisena.

”Mark, löysin Yuffien”, Vincent ilmoitti radiopuhelimen välityksellä. ”Suositt-”  
”Onko hän kunnossa?”  
”Hän on hengissä”, korpinhiuksinen mies vastasi. ”Minusta on parast-”  
”Hengissä? Kuinka pahasti hän on loukkaantunut?”  
”En ole havainnut ulkoisia vammoja paria mustelmaa lukuun ottamatta.”  
”Toipuuko hän?”  
”Mitä suurimmalla todennäköisyydellä”, Vincent murahti. ”Mark, kuuntele, käske sotilaiden vetäytyä. Emme ole täällä yksin emmekä tiedä, mitä meillä on vastassa. Ei ole järkevää käydä taisteluun nyt.”

Mies kiinnitti radiopuhelimen takaisin vyöhönsä, vaikka kuuli Markin edelleen esittävän kysymyksiä raivoisalla vauhdilla. Pojankloppi kuulosti melkein hysteeriseltä, mutta Vincentillä ei ollut nyt yksinkertaisesti aikaa keskittyä tämän rauhoittelemiseen. Jos Yuffie olisi ollut kunnossa, hän olisi harkinnut lähtevänsä etsimään kiertotietä karanneiden vihollisten selustaan, mutta nyt oli parempi vetäytyä. Mark oli kuitenkin sanonut tytön olleen irrottamassa kovalevyä tietokoneesta. Oliko se viety vai yhä tallessa?

Varmistettuaan, ettei ninjaprinsessa ollut välittömässä vaarassa, Vincent kiersi työpöydän toiselle puolelle. Pöytä näytti siltä, että sitä oli isketty miekalla, ja sen vieressä lojuivat Yuffien radiopuhelimen jäännökset. Korpinhiuksisen miehen hämmästykseksi myös kovalevy löytyi pöydän alta, hän oli ollut melko varma, että vihollinen olisi vienyt sen. Mikä muu olisi voinut saada tämän hyökkäämään Yuffien kimppuun? Entä miksi tyttö oli yhä elossa? Ei Vincent valittanut, mutta Deepgroundilla ei ollut tapana jättää todistajia. 

Mies otti kovalevyn mukaansa ja palasi Yuffien luokse. Kun hän nosti tytön syliinsä ja painoi varovasti rintaa vasten, hän huomasi tämän vasemmassa poskessa pienen haavan. Kenties se oli tullut lasinsirusta, rikkoutuneita koeputkia näytti olevan kaikkialla. Kaiken kaikkiaan huone näytti samanlaiselta, jossa Hojo oli aikoinaan suorittanut kokeitaan. Vincent käänsi näylle selkänsä ja käveli ulos. Hän palasi omia jälkiään, löysi kaksi WRO:n sotilasta aiemmalta taistelupaikalta ja antoi näille perääntymiskäskyn.

”Mitä neiti Kisaragille tapahtui?” toinen sotilaista kysyi, kun miehet olivat edenneet viemäreitä pitkin kauemmas Deepgroundin piilopaikasta ja nousseet maan pinnalle.  
”En tiedä”, Vincent vastasi rehellisesti. ”Hän kertoo itse, kun herää.”  
”Löysin kauheat määrät ruumiita, sir”, toinenkin sotilas ryhtyi puhumaan. ”Näyttää siltä, että koko piilopaikan henkilökunta on lahdattu.”  
”Minäkin löysin”, toinen lisäsi.

Vincent nyökkäsi. ”Vaikuttaa siltä, että jollakulla muullakin on jotain hampaankolossa Deepgroundia vastaan.”  
”Olette varmasti oikeassa, sir.”

Miehet kulkivat vaitonaisina öisen Junonin halki. Vincent ei tiennyt, mitä hänen olisi pitänyt ajatella, hän ei kerta kaikkiaan keksinyt, kuka WRO:n lisäksi olisi voinut haluta päästä eroon Deepgroundista. Rufus Shinra kenties tahtoi sanoutua irti isänsä teoista, mutta tuskin tämä olisi silti vain tapattanut useita ihmisiä kuulustelematta näitä. Päinvastoin, nuorempi Shinra yritti korjata isänsä tekemiä virheitä ja toimia ihmisystävällisesti. Hyökkäyksen takana oli joku muu.

Korpinhiuksinen mies ei voinut olla huolestumatta. Yleensä sanottiin, että vihollisen vihollinen oli ystävä, mutta tässä tapauksessa sanontaan ei voinut luottaa. Ei ollut ollenkaan varmaa, että Yuffien kimppuun hyökännyt oli kukaan Deepgroundista. Jos taas kyseessä oli jokin toinen taho, tämä ilmeisesti piti myös WRO:a vihollisenaan. Tosin tietysti oli mahdollista, ettei hyökkääjä ollut tiennyt, kuka Yuffie oli. Tämä saattanut luulla tyttöä Deepgroundin jäseneksi.

Vincent huokaisi. Hänen täytyi vain odottaa, että Yuffie havahtuisi. Ehkä tyttö osaisi kertoa jotain, joka selvittäisi outoa tilannetta.

Kun miehet palasivat Sheralle, heitä vastassa olivat sekä Cid että Mark. Kummankin miehen kasvoilla karehti huolestunut ilme.  
”Perskule, Valentine! Olisit saanut katsoa likan perään tarkemmin!” Cid sylkäisi sanat suustaan.  
”Ilmeisesti minun olisi pitänyt”, Vincent myönsi. Hän oli halunnut uskoa, että Yuffie pärjäisi omillaan ja yleensä tyttö pärjäsikin. Nyt tämä oli vain kohdannut liian voimakkaan vastustajan. ”Vien hänet hyttiin lepäämään.”

Cid jupisi jotain itsekseen, mutta suuntasi askeleensa ohjaussillalle Vincentin lähtiessä toiseen suuntaan. Korpinhiuksinen mies kuuli Markin seuraavan kannoillaan. Tietokoneasiantuntija ei puhunut mitään, mutta kun Vincent vilkaisi tätä, hän näki rypyn tämän kulmien välissä.  
”Yuffie toipuu kyllä”, korpinhiuksinen mies huomautti. Mark nyökkäsi, mutta jäi tuijottamaan tyttöä toisen sylissä.  
”Hän vuotaa verta.”  
”Vamma ei ole vakava, vaikka voit kyllä olla varma, että kuulemme siitä, kun hän herää”, Vincent totesi. ”Yuffie luultavasti vannoo tuskallista kostoa poskensa puolesta.”  
”Jääkö siihen arpi?” Mark halusi tietää. ”Ei sillä, että se minua haittaisi, mutta neiti Kisaragia varmaankin kiinnostaa”, tämä lisäsi kiireesti.

Vincent vilkaisi nuortamiestä, ennen kuin kehotti tätä avaamaan Yuffien hytin oven. Ninjaprinsessa varmasti valittaisi poskestaan, muttei tämä mahdollisesta arvesta välittäisi. Sen sijaan tämä kantaisi sitä ylpeydellä ja kehuskelisi kaikille, kuinka pahoja jälkiä vastustaja oli saanut.  
”En usko, että noin pienestä haavasta jää arpi”, korpinhiuksinen mies totesi laskettuaan tytön tämän vuoteelle. Hän otti esille kovalevyn ja ojensi sen tietokonenerolle. ”Tämä löytyi samasta huoneesta Yuffien kanssa.”

Mark otti levyn vastaan ja pyöritteli sitä käsissään. ”Hän siis sai sen. Hän suojeli sitä hengellään… ei se nyt niin tärkeä olisi ollut.”  
”Yuffie ei ole kuolemassa”, Vincent huokaisi. ”Voit hyvin mennä tutkimaan levyä. Veikkaan, ettei hän herää paluumatkalla.” Mies ainakin toivoi olevansa oikeassa. Häntä ei houkutellut ajatus vasta tajuihinsa tulleesta ninjaprinsessasta, joka kärsi lisäksi lentopahoinvoinnista.  
”WRO:n tukikohdassa on tehokkaampia tietokoneita kuin täällä…” Mark mutisi. ”Levyä ei oikeastaan kannata alkaa tutkia nyt. Sitä paitsi, Te olette varmasti väsynyt tämän kaiken jälkeen. Minä olen vain istunut koneen ääressä, voin jäädä tänne ja Te voitte…” Pojanklopin ääni vaimeni niin epäselväksi mutinaksi, ettei Vincent pystynyt kuulemaan, mitä tämä oikeastaan sanoi.

Mies hymähti ja käveli hytin ovelle. Mark tosiaan vaikutti sellaiselta mammanpojalta, joksi Yuffie oli tätä kuvaillut, mutta kenties tämä selviäisi ninjaprinsessan vahtimisesta. Vincent voisi sen sijaan vaihtaa muutaman sanan Cidin kanssa ja kysyä tämän mielipidettä tapahtumista, ennen kuin ottaisi yhteyttä Reeveen.

Korpinhiuksinen mies astui ulos avonaisesta ovesta ja oli aikeissa vetää sen kiinni, kun Mark sai äänensä takaisin.  
”Kiitos, sir”, tämä sanoi.  
”Mistä?”  
”Että pelastitte hänet.”  
”Ei kiittämistä, kuka tahansa olisi tehnyt samoin”, Vincent kuittasi ja käveli pois paikalta.


	7. Luku 6

Vincent ei ollut aiemmin ollut Yuffien asunnossa. Se oli pieni kaksio, jonka olohuone tuntui sillä hetkellä aivan liian ahtaalta. Palaveri oli ollut alun perin tarkoitus pitää joko WRO:n tiloissa tai 7th Heavenissa, mutta Yuffie oli halunnut välttämättä osallistua ja Reeve puolestaan oli ollut sitä mieltä, ettei ninjaprinsessan kannattanut vielä liikkua kotoaan. Niinpä koko joukko oli nyt ahtautunut tytön pieneen olohuoneeseen, jossa ei pöydän lisäksi ollut kuin kahden istuttava sohva, muutama istuintyyny, televisio ja yksi hylly, jossa oli enemmän koriste-esineitä ja valokuvia kuin kirjoja. Olisi voinut kuvitella, että Wutain prinsessalla olisi ollut varaa paljon suurempaankin asuntoon, mutta kenties Yuffie halusi elää omillaan eikä isänsä rahoilla. Pienen ja matalan pöydän ääreen oli ahtautunut kuusi ihmistä. Kaikki joivat kahvia, paitsi Yuffie, joka oli halunnut teetä, ja Shelke, joka pysytteli mieluiten mehussa.

Ninjaprinsessa oli toipunut saamastaan kolhusta varsin hyvin ja oli vastustanut koko ajatusta sairauslomasta. Tällä oli vain pieni jälki poskessaan ja pari ilkeää mustelmaa, mutta muuten tämä näytti olevan entisellään. Joskin Reeve oli vahvasti epäillyt, että tyttö oli lyönyt päänsä pahemman kerran. WRO:n johtaja oli ilmaissut huolensa Vincentille keskusteltuaan ensimmäisen kerran onnettomuuden jälkeen Yuffien kanssa. Tämä ei ollut kuitenkaan kertonut, miksi oli epäillyt moista.

”Kutsuin teidät kaikki tänne, koska halusitte kuulla, mitä Junonissa tapahtui”, Reeve aloitti. Tifa ja Cloud olivat jo aiemmin tehneet selväksi haluavansa pysytellä kartalla Deepgroundin suhteen. Sen sijaan Shelken läsnäoloa Vincent ei täysin ymmärtänyt, sillä hän oli käsittänyt, että tytön oli tarkoitus opetella elämää eikä sekaantua aikuisten asioihin. Toisaalta Shelke oli yhdeksäntoista ja periaatteessa omasta elämästään määräävä aikuinen.

Reeven sanojen myötä kaikkien katseet kääntyivät Yuffien suuntaan. Kaikkien paitsi Shelken, joka tuijotti Vincentiä lasinsa yli. Tytön tuijotus oli suorastaan häiritsevän intensiivinen, mutta ilmeisesti tämä ei tajunnut sitä itse.

Reeve kävi lyhyesti läpi, mikä oli ollut alkuperäinen suunnitelma, ja mitä todellisuudessa oli tapahtunut.  
”Saimme kolme miestä kiinni, mutta he eivät ole kertoneet mitään. He eivät yksinkertaisesti puhu”, WRO:n johtaja selosti. ”Toivomme, että vankeus irrottaa vielä kielenkannattimet.”  
”Miksette vain kiduta heitä?” Shelke tiedusteli kuin olisi puhunut leivän ostamisesta.  
”Shelke, WRO toimii eri tavoin kuin Deepground”, Tifa selvitti. ”Me emme satuta ihmisiä vain saadaksemme heistä tietoa ulos.”  
”Miksette?” tyttö halusi tietää silmiään räpäyttämättä.  
”Koska se on väärin!” Yuffie kivahti. ”Tuollaisten asioiden pitäisi olla päivänselviä!”  
”Älä viitsi, Yuffie”, Tifa huoahti. ”Shelkellä on vielä paljon oppimista.”  
”Silti…” ninjaprinsessa jupisi.  
”Shelke, jokainen elämä on arvokas, oli sitten kyse ystävästä tai vihollisesta. Emme tapa ketään, ellei se ole välttämätöntä, emmekä satuta, jos meidän ei ole pakko”, Tifa ryhtyi selittämään.  
”Mutta ehkä he kertoisivat tietonsa…”  
”Ehkä, mutta toisten satuttaminen on silti väärin”, brunetti jatkoi kuin olisi selittänyt kolmivuotiaalle, miksei kaveria saanut lyödä lapiolla päähän, vaikka tämä vei lempilelun.  
”Vai niin”, Shelke totesi ja hörppäsi mehulasistaan. ”Jatkakaa.”

Reeve rykäisi ja näytti kovin vaivautuneelta. Muiden ilmeet kielivät, etteivät nämäkään tienneet, miten päin olisi pitänyt olla. Myös Vincentiä vaivasi Shelken suhtautuminen tilanteeseen, tytön psyyke oli varmasti vaurioitunut pahasti Deepgroundin vuosina. Tulisiko tästä koskaan tavallista nuorta naista? Toisaalta myös Vincent ja Cloud olivat käyneet läpi henkisen helvetin ja selvinneet siitä, joten Shelkelläkin saattoi olla mahdollisuuksia.

”Mark on työskennellyt kovalevyn kimpussa”, WRO:n johtaja jatkoi. ”Se on kuitenkin kryptattu, joten emme voi odottaa tietoja aivan lähiaikoina, ja kun jotain selviää, kyse ei ole välttämättä mistään, mitä olemme odottaneet. Kyseinen huone oli ilmeisesti jonkinlainen terveydenhoidollinen tila, jos käsitin Yuffien puheet oikein, joten materiaali liittynee potilaisiin.”  
”Minusta se kuulosti vastaanotolta, jolla kävin tutkimuksissa”, Shelke pisti väliin. ”En tietenkään voi tietää varmasti ilman kuvaa…”  
”Se voi hyvinkin olla sellainen”, Reeve myönsi.  
”Eli käytännössä meillä ei ole mitään, ennen kuin vangit puhuvat tai Mark saa tietoa ulos kovalevyltä?” Cloud varmisti.  
”No…” Reeve mutisi ja vilkaisi Yuffieta, joka keikkui lattiatyynyn päällä ja pyöritteli teekuppiaan.  
”Puhun totta!” ninjaprinsessa tuiskaisi.  
”Sairaanhoitaja ja lääkäri ovat molemmat sitä mieltä, että sait kovan iskun takaraivoon”, WRO:n johtaja huomautti.  
”Ihan sama, puhun silti totta!” Yuffie protestoi. ”Miksi minä valehtelisin?”  
”En sano, että valehtelet… suhtaudun vain epäilyksellä muistikuviisi. Kukaan ei tiedä varmuudella, mitä sinulle tapahtui ja se, mitä kerroit…”  
”Mitä Yuffie kertoi?” Vincent avasi suunsa. Hän oli miettinyt asiaa siitä asti, kun Reeve oli lausunut epäilyksensä ääneen. Yuffie saattoi olla materiavaras, sählääjä ja äänekäs raivostuttavuuteen saakka, mutta korpinhiuksinen mies ei ollut koskaan kuullut tytön valehtelevan tärkeistä asioista ystävilleen.

Reeve vaihtoi asentoa ja katsoi Yuffien suuntaan. Ninjaprinsessan kasvoille nousi tyytyväinen hymy.  
”Sanoinhan, että Vince ainakin uskoo minua!” tyttö ilmoitti.  
”Kukaan ei epäile luotettavuuttasi, Yuffie”, Tifa huomautti ja sai wutailaistytön hymyilemään entistä leveämmin. ”Kerro oma näkemyksesi.”

Yuffie nyökkäsi ja istui paremmin jalkojensa päälle. ”Rosso Crimson oli piilopaikassa.”

Huoneeseen laskeutui syvä hiljaisuus, ja Shelken intensiivinen tuijotus siirtyi Vincentistä ninjaprinsessaan.  
”Hän on kuollut”, Reeve huomautti. ”Vincent todisti tapahtumaa.”

Vincent nyökkäsi. Hän muisti hyvin taistelunsa Rosso Crimsonia vastaan, mutta yhtä hyvin hän muisti sen päätöksen. Nainen oli ollut heikossa kunnossa, muttei suinkaan kuollut. Tämä oli tainnut sanoa, ettei soisi miehelle nautintoa tämän tappamisesta. Sen jälkeen nainen oli rikkonut parvekkeen, jonka päällä oli seissyt, ja pudonnut Midgarin raunioihin.

Kaiken järjen mukaan Rosson olisi pitänyt olla kuollut. Oli äärimmäisen epätodennäköistä, että nainen olisi selvinnyt pudotuksesta. Epätodennäköistä, mutta mahdollista kuitenkin. Silti Vincentin oli pakko myöntää, että mahdollisuuteen oli hyvin vaikea uskoa.

”Vince?” Yuffien katse kääntyi korpinhiuksisen miehen suuntaan. ”Minä en ole hullu!”  
”Kukaan ei sanonut, että olet”, Vincent vastasi. ”Näin kuitenkin Rosson putoavan Midgarin raunioihin. On vaikea kuvitella, että kukaan selviäisi sellaisesta pudotuksesta.”  
”Ei voi olla totta?!” Yuffie kiljaisi. ”Sinäkään et usko minua!”  
”En sanonut niin. Sitä on vaikea kuvitella, mutta pieni mahdollisuus on aina olemassa”, mies huokaisi.  
”Mikä saa sinut uskomaan, että kyseessä oli juuri Rosso?” Tifa kysyi ninjaprinsessalta ja pelasti Vincentin tulilinjalta.  
”Minä näin hänet!” Yuffie ilmoitti.  
”Mitä sinä tarkalleen ottaen näit?” Reeve varmisti.  
”Ensin jotain punaista vilahti silmäkulmassani, sitten valot sammuivat. Kun sain ne taas sytytettyä, Rosso seisoi edessäni ja melkein iski minua miekalla. Selvisin juuri ja juuri ja väistelin hänen iskujaan, kunnes huoneeseen tuli joku toinen”, Yuffie selitti niin kovalla vauhdilla, että sanat törmäilivät toisiinsa.  
”Joku toinen?” Cloud kysyi.  
”Niin, aioin kääntyä katsomaan, mutta silloin hän iski minua niskaan ja kaikki pimeni”, ninjaprinsessa myönsi.  
”Sanoiko hän jotain?” Vincent kysyi.  
”’Emme tulleet tänne tappamaan’”, Yuffie totesi. ”En tunnistanut ääntä.”

Kukaan ei sanonut mitään. Vincent pohti kuumeisesti, kenelle sanat olisivat voineet kuulua. Deepgroundin ja Rosson tuntien ne eivät tuntuneet sopivan kenenkään suuhun. Alkoi vaikuttaa siltä, että palapelin palat eivät yksinkertaisesti sopineet yhteen.

”Deepground luotiin tappamaan”, Shelke tuumasi.  
”Sinähän sen tiedät!” ninjaprinsessa kivahti.  
”Yuffie!” Tifa avasi suunsa ja sai vihaisen mulkaisun tytöltä. Shelke ei edes hätkähtänyt loukkauksesta, mutta oli varsin todennäköistä, ettei tämä tajunnut sitä.  
”Niin tiedän”, tämä myönsi.  
”Kröhöm, emme voi olla varmoja, että Yuffie näki todella Rosson. Kyseessä saattoi olla joku, joka muistutti häntä”, Reeve huomautti. ”Pitäisin erittäin epätodennäköisenä, että kyseessä oli juuri Rosso.”  
”Se on silti mahdollista”, Vincent kuitenkin sanoi. Hän ei ollut varsinaisesti nähnyt naisen kuolevan, ainoastaan putoavan.  
”No niin, sanoinhan, että Vince on kanssasi samaa mieltä!” Yuffie huudahti. Ninjaprinsessan mielenmuutokset alkoivat jo puolittain huvittaa Vincentiä.  
”Mitä te muut sanotte?” Reeve kysäisi.  
”En usko, että Yuffie valehtelee”, Tifa vastasi. ”Silti kuulostaa omituiselta, että kyseessä olisi ollut juuri Rosso.”  
”Cloud?” Reeve kääntyi katsomaan blondia miestä.  
”Olemme ennenkin nähneet kuolleiden palaavan eloon. Kun kyseessä ovat Shinran luomukset, on otettava huomioon, että heillä ei ole tapana pysyä elämänvirrassa”, tämä summasi.  
”Chocobon takamuskin uskoo minua!”  
”Kukaan ei väitä, ettei uskoisi sinua, Yuffie”, Reeve huokaisi.  
”Minusta meidän pitäisi ainakin tutkia tätä juttua”, Tifa totesi. ”Yuffie epäilemättä näki jotain. Kyseessä voi olla Rosso, mutta myös jonkinlainen klooni. Emme voi sulkea pois eri mahdollisuuksia, jos emme selvitä asiaa perin pohjin.”

Muut nyökkäilivät, ja Yuffie alkoi näyttää tyytyväisemmältä. Tifa oli varmasti oikeassa, ninjaprinsessan sanoja ei ollut syytä epäillä. Sen sijaan oli kyseenalaista, mitä tämä tarkalleen ottaen oli nähnyt. Vincent ei pitänyt ajatuksesta, että hänen kohtaamansa viholliset olisivat yhä hengissä. Vaihtoehtoa ei kuitenkaan voinut sulkea pois vain siksi, ettei se sattunut miellyttämään.

”Silmät voivat pettää”, Shelke huomautti mehulasinsa ylitse.  
”Mitä tarkoitat?” Yuffie kysyi tytöltä. Ninjaprinsessan äänessä kuului terävä sävy, aivan kuin tämä ei olisi pitänyt toisesta.  
”Ihmiset osaavat olla kovin sokeita, koska he antavat tunteidensa ohjailla itseään.”  
”Ihan kuin et olisi itsekin ihminen”, wutailaistyttö tuhahti.  
”No niin, eiköhän kaikille tullut selväksi, että uskomme sinua, vaikka emme voi olla varmoja, mitä todella näit”, Tifa totesi väliin.

Yuffie soi mulkaisun toiselle tytölle ja nousi paikaltaan. Ninjaprinsessa vaikutti tavallista kiukkuisemmalta, oikeastaan tämä ei ollut juuri koskaan noin ärtynyt. Tämä oli tänäkin iltana ollut aivan hyvällä tuulella aina siihen asti, että Tifa ja Cloud olivat kävelleet ovesta sisään Shelke mukanaan. Vincent ei oikeastaan ymmärtänyt, miksi pikkutyttö sai ninjaprinsessan varpailleen, mutta jostain syystä niin vain oli.

”Menen laittamaan pyykit”, wutailaistyttö ilmoitti ja poistui paikalta, ennen kuin kukaan ehti vastata.  
”Kuvittelenko vain vai onko Yuffie jotenkin… kireä?” Reeve kysäisi, kun tyttö oli kadonnut näköpiiristä.  
”Et kuvittele”, Tifa vastasi. ”Ehkä hän ei pidä siitä, että joutui kohtaamaan oman haavoittuvaisuutensa. Hän ei ole aiemmin päätynyt vastaavaan tilanteeseen, se voi ottaa koville.”  
”Kenties”, Reeve myönsi. ”Vincent, sinä olit paikalla. Näitkö mitään?”  
”Kerroin jo sinulle, että kuulin oven sulkeutuvan, mutten nähnyt, kuka siitä kulki. Mark ei ollut saanut koodeja murrettua, joten en voinut seurata perässä”, korpinhiuksinen mies vastasi. Asia vaivasi häntä edelleen, mutta toisaalta Yuffie olisi jäänyt lattialle makaamaan ties kuinka pitkäksi ajaksi, jos hän olisi lähtenyt jäljittämään vihollisia. ”Minusta meidän pitäisi huomioida myös se, että suuri määrä Deepgroundin jäseniä oli tapettu kyseiseen piilopaikkaan”, mies jatkoi. ”Uskoisin, ettei Yuffie joutunut järjestön hyökkäyksen kohteeksi. Paikalla oli joku muukin, joku ulkopuolinen.”  
”Rosso kuului Deepgroundiin”, Cloud totesi.  
”Siksi meidän onkin syytä epäillä, että Yuffie näki jonkun muun”, Reeve päätteli.

Vincent nyökkäsi. Toisaalta hän oli samaa mieltä WRO:n johtajan kanssa, toisaalta hän luotti ninjaprinsessan sanaan. Hän ei vain saanut koottua kokonaista kuvaa tilanteesta. Oli löydettävä lisää johtolankoja. Valitettavasti hän ei tiennyt, mistä niitä olisi pitänyt lähteä etsimään. Kenties täytyi vain odottaa, että Mark saisi kaivettua tiedot ulos kovalevyltä tai että joku vangeista alkaisi puhua.

”Ehkä palaamme asiaan myöhemmin”, Tifa päätti. ”Reeve, soita vain heti, kun saatte tietää jotain. Tiedät, että olemme käytettävissä koska tahansa. Eikö niin, Cloud?”  
”Tietenkin”, blondi mies murahti.  
”Minä soitan”, Reeve lupasi.

Shelkeä lukuun ottamatta kaikki nousivat pöydän äärestä. Tifa ja Cloud olivat jo suuntaamassa eteiseen, mutta pikkutyttö joi edelleen mehua.  
”Shelke, aika lähteä kotiin”, brunetti nainen huomautti.  
”Minä haluan puhua Vincent Valentinen kanssa”, tyttö ilmoitti. Tifan kasvoille levisi ilme, joka kuvasti hyvin Vincentin omaa hämmästystä.  
”Minun pitää soittaa puhelu”, Reeve ilmoitti ja suuntasi parvekkeelle. Tifa näytti olevan kahden vaiheilla.  
”Me odotamme Cloudin kanssa eteisessä”, nainen ilmoitti hetken harkinnan jälkeen ja tarttui chocobonhiuksista miestä käsipuolesta.

Vincent istahti takaisin sohvalle Shelken naulitessa katseensa häneen. Tyttö joi lasinsa tyhjäksi ja laski sen pöydälle.  
”Mitä asiaa sinulla oli, Shelke?” mies tiedusteli.  
”Vincent Valentine, sinä et ole käynyt tapaamassa minua”, tyttö ilmoitti.  
”Olemme nähneet, kun olen vieraillut 7th Heavenissa.”  
”Mutta olet tullut Tifan ja Cloudin takia.”  
”Olen tullut yhtä lailla kaikkien takia.” Vincentillä ei ollut aavistustakaan, mihin toinen pyrki, mutta hän tunsi olonsa hyvin kiusaantuneeksi.  
”Sinä et edes huomaa minua, Vincent Valentine.”

Mies katsoi tyttöä pitkään tietämättä, mitä hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa. Hän oli vaihtanut Shelken kanssa aina muutaman sanan tavatessaan tämän, hän oli kohdellut tätä yhtä kohteliaasti kuin Denzeliä ja Marleneakin tai kahta muuta Tifan ja Cloudin luona asuvaa lasta.  
”Minä en ole pelkkä pikkutyttö”, Shelke tokaisi. ”Minä… ymmärrän, etten ole sellainen kuin muut lapset. Minun ei kuulu olla. Minä olen sellainen kuin Yuffie.”  
”Olet oikeasti samanikäinen kuin hän”, Vincent myönsi.  
”Mikset sitten näe minua samalla tavalla?”

Vincent oli jo kysymässä, millä tavalla hän Shelken mielestä näki Yuffien, mutta nielaisi kysymyksen viime hetkellä. Hän ei välttämättä halunnut tietää vastausta.  
”Minä en voi olla ajattelematta sinua, Vincent Valentine”, Shelke sanoi suoraan. ”Ehkä se johtuu hänen muistoistaan, mutta ne ovat yhtä minun kanssani. Hänen muistonsa, hänen tunteensa, ne ovat osa minua.”

Mies ei voinut mitään hätkähdykselle. Hänen sydäntään puristi ja kurkkua kuristi, hän tiesi tasan tarkkaan, kenestä tyttö puhui. Lucrecia oli siirtänyt muistonsa maailmanlaajuiseen verkkoon, josta ne olivat imeytyneet Shelken mieleen. Tarkoittivatko tytön sanat, että nainen yhä välitti hänestä? Ja jos tarkoittivat, mitä se merkitsi? Lucrecia kuului Vincentin menneisyyteen, mies oli päättänyt heidän tarinansa miltei kolme kuukautta sitten Kristalliluolassa. Hän oli tehnyt päätöksen päästää irti menneisyyden haamuista, mikseivät ne siis päästäneet irti hänestä?

”Miksen saa sinua mielestäni, Vincent Valentine?” Shelke kysyi. ”Miksi henkeni salpautuu, kun ajattelen sinua? Miksi voisin katsella sinua loputtomiin? Mikä tämä tunne on? Minä en ymmärrä…”

Vincent ei kyennyt vastaamaan. Hänellä ei ollut sanoja, ei kykyä puhua. Hän vain tuijotti Shelkeä näkemättä tätä kuitenkaan. Ei, hän ei halunnut ajatella mitään tällaista. Lucrecia oli poissa, tämä ei palaisi. Shelke oli oma yksilönsä, ei jälleensyntynyt menetetty rakkaus. Mies puisteli päätään ja yritti karkottaa sekä omat ajatuksensa että tytön kysymykset. Hän ei aikonut palata siihen tunnemyrskyyn, jota oli käynyt läpi viimeiset kolme vuotta.

”Shelke, sinun on unohdettava nuo ajatukset ja tunteet”, mies pakottautui sanomaan. ”Sinun on elettävä omaa elämääsi ja jätettävä Lucrecian muistot taaksesi, meidän molempien on tehtävä niin. Emme voi elää tätä päivää, jos takerrumme menneeseen.”  
”Minä en voi koskaan unohtaa sinua, Vincent Valentine”, tyttö kuitenkin väitti.  
”En tarkoita, että sinun pitäisi unohtaa minut. Sinun täytyy kuitenkin keskittyä itseesi, löytää se Shelke, joka olit joskus ja alkaa elää elämää, joka kuuluu sinulle”, mies selitti.  
”Minun elä-”

Shelken lause jäi kesken, kun kylpyhuoneesta kantautui epätoivoinen kirkaisu. Vincent kimmahti jaloilleen ja Reeve ryntäsi parvekkeelta sisään.  
”Yuffie?” Vincent, Reeve ja Tifa kysyivät yhteen ääneen.  
”Yuffie, Yuffie, Yuffie”, Shelke puuskahti. ”Aina vain Yuffie!”  
”Leviathanin tähden, tämä ei ole todellista!” ninjaprinsessa manasi.  
”Typerä Yuffie!” Shelke huusi ja juoksi eteiseen. ”Ei sillä, että välittäisin!” Tyttö kuului jatkavan matkaansa rappukäytävään.  
”Cloud, mene hänen peräänsä”, Tifa kehotti blondia miestä.  
”Minä? Sinä osaat puhua hänelle paremmin”, mies protestoi.  
”Mutta Yuffie…”  
”Me hoidamme tilanteen täällä. Menkää Shelken perään, ennen kuin jotain sattuu”, Reeve totesi Vincentin pohtiessa, oliko viisaampaa lähteä etsimään Shelkeä vai jäädä kuuntelemaan Yuffien epätoivoista manailua.

Tifa ja Cloud katosivat ovesta, ennen kuin korpinhiuksinen mies ehti tehdä päätöstä suuntaan tai toiseen. Reeve marssi kylpyhuoneen ovelle ja veti sen auki.  
”Yuffie, kaikki hyvin?” WRO:n johtaja tiedusteli.  
”Ei ole! Suosikkitoppini on piloilla!” tyttö kiljaisi.

Vincent huokaisi raskaasti. Tuollainen oli niin ninjaprinsessan tapaista, tämä järjesti kohtauksen täysin tyhjästä. Toisaalta mies oli huojentunut, että hankala keskustelu Shelken kanssa oli katkennut, mutta toisaalta hän ei olisi jaksanut paneutua Yuffien olemattomiin ongelmiin.

”Piloilla?” Reeve toisti. Myös muotirajoitteisen miehen äänestä kuuli, että tämä oli odottanut pesukoneen vähintään räjähtäneen.  
”Katso nyt! Valtava reikä!” Yuffie valitti. ”Eikä se ole ainoa, kolmet alushousutkin ovat riekaleina!”  
”Edgessä on pari halpaa pesulaa”, Vincentin oli pakko huomauttaa.   
”Tuo on tosi ilkeää, Vince! Minä osaan pestä pyykkiä!”

Reeve nojasi kylpyhuoneen ovenkarmiin ja vilkaisi Vincentiä olkansa ylitse. Toisen miehen ilmeestä näki, että tämä halusi yhtä epätoivoisesti keksiä tekosyyn paikalta karkaamiseen kuin Vincent itse. Tämä oli niitä hetkiä, jolloin Yuffien kanssa ei yksinkertaisesti voinut keskustella.

”Eikä! Toinen toppi!” parkaisu kantautui kylpyhuoneesta. ”Onko joku työntänyt pesukoneeni täyteen kiviä?”  
”Ehkä unohdit jotain taskuun?” Reeve ehdotti.  
”En varmasti! Minä tarkistan taskut aina, en ole unohtanut mit-! Voi hemmetti!”  
”Oletko kyninyt haukan?” WRO:n johtajan kysymys yllätti Vincentin. Korpinhiuksinen mies käveli toisen vierellä ja vilkaisi kylpyhuoneeseen. Yuffie seisoi märän vaatekasan keskellä suuri, musta katkennut sulka kädessään.  
”Uaaah, Sephiroth, minä vihaan sinua! Pitikö sinun vielä tuhota vaatteenikin, eikö kotini riittänyt?!” tyttö karjaisi.

Sephiroth? Vincentiä kylmäsi, kun hän edes ajatteli Lucrecian edesmennyttä poikaa. Kyllä, Sephirothilla oli ollut selässään musta siipi, joka oli ollut niin suuri, että siitä olisi voinut lähteä noin isoja sulkia. 

”Yuffie, mistä tuo sulka on peräisin?” mies kysyi. Yuffie käänsi kasvonsa häneen päin, ja Vincent näki tämän silmissä kyyneliä. Ottiko tämä todella noin raskaasti muutaman vaatekappaleen repeytymisen? Tosin Yuffie tuntui tervehtivän jokaista asiaa äärimmäisellä tunnetilalla, tämä ei tuntenut neutraalia mielentilaa. Ei siis ihme, jos vaatteiden rikkoutuminenkin oli maailmanloppu.

Ninjaprinsessa vilkaisi sulkaa. ”Löysin sen Shinran rakennuksen kellarikerroksesta huoneesta, jossa oli jonkinlainen lasinen arkku.”  
”Lasinen arkku?” Reeve kysyi. ”Tarkoitatko huonetta, josta veimme kasan kansioita ja tietokoneiden kovalevyt?”  
”Sitä juuri”, tyttö myönsi. ”Sulka oli arkun vieressä. Astuin rikkoutuneen lasin päälle ja huomasin sen.”  
”Mikset sanonut mitään?” Reeve esitti kysymyksen, joka oli myös Vincentin huulilla.  
”Unohdin koko jutun, kun piti pelastaa se sotilas”, Yuffie huoahti ja vilkaisi lattialla lojuvia vaatteitaan. ”Tungin sulan shortsieni taskuun ja siten se kai päätyi pesukoneeseen…”

WRO:n johtaja astui kylpyhuoneeseen ja otti rosoisen sulan käteensä. Tämä pyöritteli sitä sormissaan ja tarkasteli perusteellisesti.  
”On mahdotonta sanoa, onko se peräisin suuren linnun siivestä vai…” lauseen loppu jäi ilmaan roikkumaan.  
”En usko, että Shinran rakennuksen kellarissa on ollut lintuja”, Vincent totesi. Jo se, että Rosso saattoi olla elossa, oli huono uutinen, mutta tämä oli vielä huonompi. Jos kyseessä ei ollut linnunsulka, vaihtoehdot karsiutuivat minimaalisiksi.  
”Meidän ei pidä tehdä hätäisiä johtopäätöksiä”, Reeve sanoi. ”Toimitan tämän sulan tutkittavaksi välittömästi. Yuffie, onko sinulla pakastepusseja tai jotain, mihin voin laittaa sen?”  
”Keittiössä”, ninjaprinsessa mutisi. ”Anteeksi, minä oikeasti unohdin.”

Tyttö seisoi niin surkeana vaatekasan keskellä, että Vincentin kävi tätä melkein sääliksi. Yuffie oli kokenut kovia viime päivinä. Tämä oli saanut kärsiä lentopahoinvoinnista, kohdannut vihollisen, jolle ei pärjännyt, ja nyt sulkajuttu. Aiemmin Mark oli vielä lähettänyt ninjaprinsessan koluamaan yksin Shinran rakennusta, mikä oli vaarallista jo pelkän romahdusriskin takia.

”Sinulla on ollut liikaa töitä, on ollut jo pitkään”, Reeve myönsi. ”Ehkä pieni loma ei olisi pahasta.”  
”Älä unta näe, et sulje minua ulos tästä jutusta!” Yuffie tiuskaisi. ”Minä löysin sen pahuksen sulan ja aion kyniä sen omistajan kostoksi pyykkieni tuhoamisesta!”


	8. Luku 7

Yuffie pyöri tuolissaan. Hän ei ollut aikoihin ollut yhtä turhautunut kuin nyt. Asiat eivät edenneet riittävän nopeasti hänen makuunsa. Deepgroundin piilopaikka oli tyhjennetty tietokoneista, kansioista ja muista tarvikkeista, jotka saattoivat sisältää hyödyllistä tietoa. Ruumiit oli haudattu asianmukaisesti. Yuffien kimppuun hyökänneistä henkilöistä ei kuitenkaan ollut löytynyt uutta tietoa, ellei laskettu muutamia punaisia hiuksia, jotka olivat jääneet tapahtumapaikalle. Jos ninjaprinsessalta kysyttiin, ne olivat selkeä todiste Rossosta, mutta Reeve ei ollut edelleenkään vakuuttunut.

”Hei!” Mark huudahti yhtäkkiä ja sai nuoren naisen hätkähtämään.  
”Mitä?” Yuffie kysäisi ja heitti karkin suuhunsa. Varsinkin pari viimeisintä päivää olivat olleet tylsiä. Ainakin hänellä oli ollut aikaa pohdiskella, mitä ostaisi Chocobon takamukselle syntymäpäivälahjaksi. Ei sillä, että hän olisi keksinyt vielä mitään sopivaa. Se mies oli vaikea tapaus.  
”Sain kryptauksen murrettua”, Mark ilmoitti.

Ninjaprinsessa poukkasi ylös tuolistaan ja ryntäsi miehen luokse. Hän nojasi kätensä tämän pöytää vasten ja jäi tuijottamaan näyttöä, jolle avautui kasakaupalla kansioita.   
”Puhtaanvalkoinen, Sysimusta, Taivaansininen, Verenpunainen, Väritön”, Yuffie luetteli kansioiden nimiä. Vain noilla viidellä kansiolla oli nimet, muut olivat numeroitu. ”Mitä ihmettä?”  
”En tiedä”, Mark myönsi ja klikkasi ensimmäisen kansion auki. Se sisälsi loputtoman määrän tiedostoja, joista osa oli pelkkää tekstiä, osa taulukoita, kaavioita ja muuta tarkkaa, numeerista tietoa. ”Tähän tiedostoon on merkitty, miten paljon makoa on käytetty ja milloin”, Mark totesi. ”Tämä näyttäisi olevan raportti rappeumasta, sen kehittymisestä ja hidastamisesta. En kylläkään ymmärrä, mitä se tarkoittaa.”  
”En minäkään”, Yuffie huokaisi.

Mark klikkaili tiedostoja auki, mutta Yuffien oli pakko myöntää, ettei hän ymmärtänyt niiden sisällöstä paljoakaan. Hänelle oli selvää ainoastaan se, että kyse oli jonkinlaisesta seurannasta, jota Deepground oli pitänyt jäseniensä kohdalla.  
”Luulen, että tämä kannattaa toimittaa Reevelle”, Mark pohdiskeli.  
”Olet oikeassa. Minä voin käydä viemässä sen”, Yuffie sanoi. Nörtti nyökkäsi ja irrotti kovalevyn, ennen kuin ojensi sen naiselle.

Ninjaprinsessa suuntasi ovelle tyytyväisenä siihen, että oli saanut jotain tekemistä. Verkossakaan ei ollut tapahtunut mitään sitten Junonin tapauksen, näytti siltä kuin Deepground olisi hiljentynyt lopullisesti. Yuffie oli kuitenkin varma, että kyse oli vain tyynestä myrskyn edellä, Rosso juoni varmasti jotain.

”Neiti Kisaragi?” Markin ääni kantoi Yuffien korviin juuri, kun hän oli astumassa ulos huoneesta. Nuori nainen kääntyi ja vilkaisi miestä, jonka katse harhaili ympäri huonetta.  
”Niin?”  
”Onko Teillä… mitä ajattelitte…” nuorimies kakisteli. Yuffie kohotti kulmiaan odottavana. ”Mitä teette perjantaina?”  
”Ääh, älä vain sano, että meille olisi hommia tiedossa!” ninjaprinsessa puuskahti. Kyllä, hän kaipasi tekemistä, mutta perjantai ei tullut kyseeseen. Hän oli luvannut Tifalle pitävänsä silloin vapaata.  
”Teillä on siis jo suunnitelmia?”  
”Oikeasti, Mark, Tifa hirttää minut, jos en mene Chocobon takamuksen syntymäpäiville”, Yuffie ilmoitti. ”Ilmoitin päivän Reevellekin jo ikuisuus sitten.”  
”En minä sillä…” nörtti mutisi. ”Ajattelin, että jos olisitte halunnut mennä jonnekin, mutta Teillä onkin jo menoa.”  
”Ai?” Yuffie hölmistyi. Jotenkin hän oli kuvitellut, ettei Mark käynyt koskaan missään. Mies vaikutti siltä, että olisi tilannut ruokansakin netin välityksellä, jos se olisi ollut mahdollista. ”No, voithan sinäkin tulla 7th Heaveniin, jos kaipaat illanviettoseuraa. En usko, että Tifa ja Cloud pahastuvat. Itse asiassa voi olla hyvä, jos tutustut heihin paremmin. Barret, Cid ja Vince tulevat myös… ja luulen, että Reevekin yrittää päästä.”

Mark nyökkäsi mietteliäänä. ”Ehkä minä tulen. Moneltako juhlat alkavat?”  
”Minä olen menossa seitsemäksi. Tifa avaa kyllä yleensä jo kuudelta baarin, joten voit tietysti mennä sinne jo silloin. Cloudin juhlat ovat yksityistilaisuus, mutta varmasti he päästävät sinut sisään, kun mainitset minut”, Yuffie selosti. ”Mieti asiaa.”

Ninjaprinsessa ei jäänyt odottamaan vastausta vaan kiirehti käytävään. Hänestä tuntui, että hän oli joutunut viettämään aivan liian monta päivää kotona ja pienessä toimistohuoneessa. Hiljaisuus toimintarintamalla vaivasi häntä, sillä hän oli tottunut siihen, että viikoittain tapahtui jotain. Olivatko kaikki loput Deepgroundin jäsenet kuolleet piilopaikassa vai mistä oli kyse? Keitä olivat kolme vankia, jotka eivät edelleenkään suostuneet puhumaan? 

Nuori nainen koputti pomonsa ovelle, mutta astui saman tien sisälle. Reeve puhui puhelimeen ja loi häneen paheksuvan katseen, josta Yuffie ei jaksanut välittää. Sen sijaan hän istahti tuoliin ja jäi odottamaan.  
”Kyllä, tutkimukset ovat käynnissä ja edistymme hyvää vauhtia. Raportoin Teille välittömästi, kun jotain selviää”, Reeve sanoi puhelimeen, ennen kuin lopetti puhelun.  
”Kuka se oli?” Yuffie kysäisi.  
”Rahoittajamme. Hän odottaa jo kärsimättömästi tuloksia”, WRO:n johtaja huokaisi.  
”Hienoa, voit kertoa hänelle, että Mark pääsi vihdoin käsiksi kovalevyn sisältöön”, ninjaprinsessa sanoi ja ojensi levyn miehelle.  
”Todellako?” Reeven kasvot kirkastuivat hetkeksi. ”Mitä löysitte?”  
”Terveydenhoidollisia tiedostoja. Suurin osa kansioista on numeroitu, mutta osa on nimetty kummallisesti värien mukaan. Emme tiedä, mitä se tarkoittaa”, Yuffie kertoi rehellisesti.  
”Ehkä se selviää.”

Reeve laski kovalevyn työpöydälleen ja kiersi pöydän ympäri. Mies käveli huoneensa ikkunan ääreen ja jäi tuijottamaan ulos.  
”Se sulka ei ollut linnun”, muotirajoitteinen mies paljasti.  
”Eikö?!” Yuffie huudahti ja ryntäsi ylös tuolista. ”Minkä… kenen sitten?”  
”Emme tiedä”, Reeve vastasi. ”Saimme siitä kyllä DNA-näytteen, mutta emme löydä sille vastinetta. Uskomme, että sulan omistaja ei ole… hän on keinotekoinen.”  
”Leviathan sentään!”

Yuffien mieleen vyöryi kuvia hänen lapsuudestaan. Niihin yhdistyivät tuoreemmat muistot hopeahiuksisesta kenraalista, kun tämän katana lävisti naisen, jota ninjaprinsessa oli pitänyt lähes siskonaan. Näkyä seurasi suuri taistelu Pohjoisella kraatterilla ja pari vuotta myöhemmin Edgessä.

”Yritämme saada käsiimme DNA-näytteen professori Hojon ajoilta”, Reeve jatkoi. ”Haluamme olla varmoja, ennen kuin teemme johtopäätöksiä.”  
”DNA-näytteen kenestä?” Yuffie kysyi, vaikka tiesi vastauksen.  
”Sephirothista.”

Noin. Nyt se oli sanottu ääneen. Yuffie puisteli päätään ja yritti karkottaa muistot mielestään. Hän ei edes halunnut ajatella mahdollisuutta, että Sephiroth oli keksinyt taas uuden keinon palata elämänvirrasta. Eikö se mies vain voinut pysyä kuolleena?

”Arvostaisin, jos et sanoisi tästä muille vielä mitään”, Reeve huomautti. ”Cloudilla on muutenkin paljon asioita mielessään, enkä sitä paitsi halua pilata hänen juhliaan.”  
”Täytyyhän heille kertoa!” Yuffie huudahti. Reeve ei voinut olla tosissaan, kyse saattoi olla Sephirothista. Itse asiassa ninjaprinsessasta edesmennyt kenraali oli ainoa potentiaalinen vaihtoehto sulan omistajaksi. Cloudilla ja Tifalla oli oikeus kuulla, oli suorastaan törkeää olla kertomatta näille.  
”Tietenkin, mutta ei vielä. Anna minulle sen verran aikaa, että saan varmistettua asian”, WRO:n johtaja pyysi. ”Tutkimme sulkaa edelleen siltä varalta, että jotain uutta paljastuu.”  
”Pyydätkö sinä minua tosiaan valehtelemaan ystävillemme?”  
”Käsken sinua pitämään suusi kiinni. En halua aiheuttaa Cloudille ja Tifalle yhtään ylimääräistä stressiä. Pitäisin heidät kokonaan ulkona tästä jutusta, jos se olisi mahdollista”, Reeve ilmoitti ja kääntyi katsomaan ninjaprinsessaa.  
”Tuo ei ole sinun tapaistasi”, Yuffie ilmoitti suoraan. Hän oli kuvitellut, että he pelasivat kaikki yhteen, huolehtivat toisistaan eivätkä pitäneet salaisuuksia, eivät ainakaan tällaisia. ”Et voi jättää heitä ulkopuolelle, he ovat osa AVALANCHEA, he auttavat WRO:a pyyteettömästi!”  
”En jätäkään, pyydän sinua vain odottamaan hieman. Ei, käsken sinua odottamaan, Yuffie.”

Nuori nainen mulkoili WRO:n johtajaa pitkään, ennen kuin suostui nyökkäämään. Hän oli varma, että Reeve salasi jotain. Ei tämä ollut aiemmin yrittänyt pitää ketään heidän pienestä ystäväpiiristään tapahtumien ulkopuolella.

”Lupaatko, ettet puhu vielä kenellekään?” muotirajoitteinen mies kysyi.  
”Yhym”, Yuffie tuhahti.  
”Haluan sinun sanovan sen, Yuffie.”  
”Hyvä on, minä lupaan!” ninjaprinsessa puuskahti. ”En silti pidä tästä.”  
”Ei sinun tarvitsekaan pitää. WRO maksaa palkkasi ja määrää sinut vaitiolovelvolliseksi, jos siihen on tarvetta”, Reeve ilmoitti. Miehen äänensävy oli tiukka, mutta tämän silmistä näki, ettei tämä olisi halunnut olla noin jyrkkä. Havainto teki Yuffien yhä hämmästyneemmäksi.

Reeve kävi takaisin pöytänsä ääreen ja nosti näkyville paksun kirjekuoren. Mies vilkaisi sitä ja sitten ninjaprinsessaa.  
”Mark sanoi, että olet valittanut tylsistymistä”, WRO:n johtaja kertoi.  
”Noo, en nyt varsinaisesti…” Yuffie jupisi. Miksi ihmeessä nörtti oli mennyt kantelemaan? Ninjaprinsessa oli avannut suunsa korkeintaan viisi kertaa… tai kymmenen ja heitellyt toista paperitolloilla pariin otteeseen, mutta ei Mark ollut valittanut. Nörtti oli jopa kerrankin nauranut, kun naisen paperista rutattu ase oli osunut tätä suoraan päälaelle.  
”Ajattelin, että voisit toimittaa tämän perille”, Reeve kuitenkin jatkoi moittimatta sen enempää.

Yuffie otti vastaan ojennetun kuoren, johon ei ollut kirjoitettu vastaanottajan nimeä. Siinä oli ainoastaan numerosarja.  
”Eikö Cloud hoida yleensä toimitukset?”  
”Kyllä, mutta hänellä on tänään muuta tekemistä”, Reeve vastasi. ”Lupasin järjestää tuon joka tapauksessa perille ennen iltaa.”  
”Minne se pitää viedä?”  
”Healin Lodgeen”, WRO:n johtaja ilmoitti. ”Sano vastaanotossa ’En ole nähnyt susia aikoihin’, niin pääset oikean henkilön puheille.”  
”Oikeasti?” Yuffie purskahti. Mistä ihmeestä tuokin tunnuslause oli repäisty? ”Onpa salaperäistä.”  
”Minun ei liene tarvitse muistuttaa, että kuori sisältää luottamuksellista tietoa ja kaikki näkemäsi on salaista”, Reeve varmisti.

Ninjaprinsessa nyökkäsi. Hän oli jo tajunnut, että salailu oli päivän sana. ”Voit olla huoleti, Wutain valkoinen ruusu hoitaa homman kotiin!” hän ilmoitti ja marssi ovelle. ”Ja hei, katsokin, että olet perjantaina paikalla. Tifa nylkee sinut, jos et pääse.”  
”Pidän mielessä”, Reeve hymähti.

Yuffie suunnisti ulos päämajasta. Lentolauta oli siinä, mihin hän oli jättänyt sen vuoronsa alkaessa. Hän nousi sen päälle ja polkaisi sen käyntiin. Kiitäessään pois Edgestä hän ei voinut olla miettimättä, että jälleen tapahtumien vyyhti kiertyi hänen ja hänen ystäviensä ympärille salaperäisenä ja vaarallisena. Ninjaprinsessa ei tiennyt, mitä hänen olisi pitänyt ajatella.

Ei ollut varsinaisia todisteita, että Rosso oli palannut, ellei laskettu Yuffien omaa havaintoa. Ninjaprinsessa uskoi siihen ehdottomasti, mutta ajatus ei miellyttänyt häntä. Rosso oli voimakas ja nopea, niin nopea, että oli miltei onnistunut tappamaan Vincentin ja ollut kova vastus Cloudillekin. Nuori nainen tiesi, ettei olisi itse luultavasti selviytynyt, ellei salaperäinen muukalainen olisi tullut keskeyttämään taistelua ja kolkannut häntä. Niin ärsyttävältä kuin se tuntuikin, ninjaprinsessa taisi olla kiitollisuudenvelassa tälle.

Kuka mies oli ollut? Yuffie ei ollut ehtinyt nähdä tästä edes vilausta, hän oli kuullut vain äänen. Se oli ollut tumma, pehmeä ja miehinen, sellainen, jonka hän olisi muissa olosuhteissa määritellyt todellisen kuumiksen ääneksi. Yhtä kaikki, se oli ollut hänelle vieras, hän ei muistanut kuulleensa sitä koskaan aiemmin.

Ehkä kyse oli jostakusta Deepgroundin työntekijästä, jota ninjaprinsessa ei ollut kohdannut aiemmin. Kenties joku johtohahmoista oli onnistunut salaamaan olemassaolonsa ja yritti nyt viedä eteenpäin omia suunnitelmiaan. Kysymys kuului siis, mitä ne olivat? Miksei mies ollut tullut tappamaan, kun Rosso eittämättä oli?

”Arh!” Yuffie puuskahti itsekseen. ”Tämä on liian monimutkaista minulle!”

Nuori nainen kiihdytti lentolaudan vauhtia eikä voinut enää keskittyä pohdiskelemaan niitä näitä. Hänen oli pidettävä katseensa tiukasti maisemassa, sillä törmääminen yllättävään esteeseen oli varsin kivuliasta. Senkin hän oli ehtinyt kokea kertaalleen, kun oli lennellyt hieman varomattomasti.

Healin Lodge oli ollut hoitopaikka geostigmaan sairastuneille, mutta tätä nykyä paikka toimi enemmänkin tavallisena sairaalana. Shinra-yhtiö rahoitti sen toiminnan, joten Yuffie suhtautui siihen pienellä varauksella. Kyllähän kaikki sanoivat, että Rufus Shinra ei ollut samanlainen kuin isänsä, mutta ninjaprinsessalle sukunimi pelkästään aiheutti kylmiä väreitä. Hän ei osannut luottaa täydellisesti yhtiön toimintaan.

Nainen käveli vastaanottoon ja hymyili tiskin takana istuvalle hoitajalle.   
”Miten voin auttaa?” hoitaja tiedusteli.  
”En ole nähnyt susia aikoihin”, ninjaprinsessa vastasi ja tunsi itsensä totaalisen typeräksi. Oikeasti, kuka tuon tunnuslauseen oli keksinyt? Eikö olisi voinut käyttää jotain yksinkertaisempaa, kuten ’minulla on tapaaminen tohtori X:n kanssa’?

Hoitaja silmäili ninjaprinsessaa ja nosti pöytäpuhelimen luurin. Tämä näpytteli kolmen numeron sarjan ja jäi odottamaan vastausta linjan toisesta päästä.  
”Lähetys on täällä, mutta lähetti ei ole tuttu”, nainen ilmoitti puhelimeen. ”Kyllä, hän sanoi oikeat sanat. Kyllä, kyllä, vaikuttaa siltä, hyvä on. Kiitos.” Hoitaja laski luurin takaisin alas ja katsoi Yuffieta. ”Toinen ovi vasemmalla, koputtakaa kolmesti.”

Yuffie lähti kirjekuoren kanssa käytävää eteenpäin ja pysähtyi nimettömän oven kohdalle. Tällaiset tehtävät eivät yleensä kuuluneet hänen toimenkuvaansa, joten hän ei tiennyt, toimittiinko aina samalla tavoin. Hän vain saattoi kuvitella, miten paljon Chocobon takamusta ärsytti tunnuslauseiden ja salaisten koputusten käyttäminen.

Nuori nainen kohotti kätensä ja iski rystysensä kolmesti oveen. Se työnnettiin auki, mutta kukaan ei astunut käytävään. Ninjaprinsessa kohautti olkiaan, hän ei ihmetellyt enää mitään, vaan astui sisälle ja veti oven perässään kiinni.  
”Sinä? Mihin Chocobo jäi?” tyrmistynyt ääni tokaisi. Yuffien katse nauliutui punahiuksiseen mieheen, joka nojasi rennosti työpöydän reunaan. Pöydän toisella puolella seisoi kalju mies, joka ei ollut vaivautunut riisumaan aurinkolasejaan edes sisällä.  
”Ifrit”, nainen mutisi. ”Mitä tekemistä Turkeilla on täällä?” Miksi ihmeessä Reeve toimitti tietoja Renolle ja Rudelle? Siinä ei ollut mitään järkeä, eihän WRO toiminut Shinra-yhtiön alaisuudessa. Eihän?  
”Samaa voisi kysyä sinulta”, Reno tuhahti.  
”Minä en ole tilivelvollinen teille!”  
”Emme mekään sinulle”, Rude vastasi. ”Toitko lähetyksen?”

Yuffie vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle ja punnitsi kirjettä kädessään. Hänestä ei tuntunut hyvältä ajatukselta luovuttaa sitä kahdelle Turkille, mutta hänellä ei tainnut olla vaihtoehtoja. Varmasti Reeve oli tiennyt, minne tiedot olivat matkalla.

Toimimmeko me Shinran alaisuudessa? ninjaprinsessa kysyi itseltään. Hän totta vie esittäisi kysymyksen myös WRO:n johtajalle. Reeve väitti aina, ettei tiennyt, kuka kirjoitti järjestön shekit. Kun asiaa ajatteli järjellä, täytyihän tämän tietää. 

”Jou, samalla asialla tässä ollaan. Anna se kuori nyt vain”, Reno huomautti ja ojensi kätensä. ”En käsitä, mikä teikäläisten ongelma on. Chocobokin nosti kauhean haloon ensimmäisellä kerralla.”  
”Te olette ongelma, Shinra on ongelma”, Yuffie ilmoitti.  
”Me ollaan samalla puolella nykyisin”, Reno väitti. ”Shinra on muuttanut toimintamallejaan, kyllä sinun se pitäisi tietää.”  
”Sinulla ei ole syytä epäillä meitä”, Rude lisäsi. ”Tuskin Reeve luottaisi Shinraan syyttä suotta.”  
”Niin kai sitten”, Yuffie totesi ja tyrkkäsi kuoren Renolle. Hänellä ei ollut varsinaisesti kaksikkoa vastaan mitään, toisenlaisissa olosuhteissa hän olisi jopa voinut kuvitella viihtyvänsä Renon seurassa, mutta ninjaprinsessan oli vain vaikea luottaa Shinraan. Yhtiö oli ryöstänyt hänen kotimaansa, tehnyt siitä pelkän turistirysän. Ilman Shinraa mitään pahaa ei olisi kenties tapahtunut.   
”Kiitti!” Reno tokaisi napatessaan kuoren.

Yuffie käänsi selkänsä Turkeille ja käveli ovelle. Hän kyllä hiillostaisi Reeveä tästä jutusta, salailu saisi loppua. Kenties mies oli jättänyt kertomatta siinä pelossa, ettei Yuffie olisi suostunut työskentelemään tälle, mutta tämän olisi silti pitänyt kertoa.  
”Hei, sano terveisiä Chocobolle!” Reno huudahti, kun nuori nainen oli astumassa ulos ovesta.  
”Sori, olen vaitiolovelvollinen!” ninjaprinsessa huikkasi takaisin ja sulki oven. Hän ei tasan sanoisi Cloudille mitään Renon terveisistä. Punapää voisi ihan itse hoitaa asian.

Punapää? Kyllä, Rossokin oli punapää ja oli todennäköistä, että naiselta oli pudonnut hiuksia taisteluntuoksinassa. Huoneeseen oli kuitenkin saapunut myös joku kolmas. Ääni ei ollut kuulostanut Renolta, mutta… ehkäpä Turkeilla olisi voinutkin olla jonkin syy tunkeutua Deepgroundin tukikohtaan. Kenties Shinra pelasi omaa peliään eikä halunnut WRO:n tietävän siitä. Voisiko se olla mahdollista?

Ajatus tuntui kaukaa haetulta, mutta toki kaikki vaihtoehdot oli otettava huomioon. Yuffie toivoi silti, että jotain selviäisi pian ja hän pääsisi tositoimiin. Toimistolla istuminen oli turhauttavaa, kun mikään ei edennyt mihinkään suuntaan. Jos pian ei tapahtuisi jotain, hän ilmoittautuisi vapaaehtoiseksi tutkimaan Junonin tukikohtaa.


	9. Luku 8

Yuffie kietoi takin tiukemmin ympärilleen kävellessään kohti 7th Heavenia. Elokuu oli jo loppupuolellaan, muttei silti olisi pitänyt olla vielä näin syksyinen ilma. Nuori nainen ei erityisemmin perustanut syksystä, saati talvesta, koska kylmenevä ilma tarkoitti, että hänen oli puettava päälleen peittävämpiä vaatteita. Napapaita ja mikroshortsit olivat hänen tunnusmerkkinsä, mutta ilman kylmetessä niitä ei vain voinut kuvitellakaan käyttävänsä.

Tänä iltana nuori nainen oli tyytynyt t-paitaan ja lyhyehköön hameeseen. Hän oli kuitenkin onnellinen takistaan, sillä kylmä tuuli vihmoi kasvoja ja ennusti sadetta. Syksy totisesti tulisi tänä vuonna aikaisin.

”Hei Yuffie, hauska nähdä pitkästä aikaa!” yli-innokas ääni hihkaisi nuoren naisen takaa. Ninjaprinsessa vilkaisi selkänsä taakse ja näki Cait Sithin loikkivan paikalle.  
”Cait?” nainen kummasteli. ”Älä sano, että Reeve jäi töihin!”  
”Hänellä on kiireitä, mutta hän tulee myöhemmin illalla paikalle”, mekaaninen kissa kertoi.  
”Se mokoma laiskiainen!” Yuffie puuskahti, vaikkei Reeven kohdalla voinut laiskottelusta puhuakaan.

Kyllä ninjaprinsessa tiesi, että WRO:n johtajalla oli kädet täynnä töitä. He olivat käyneet pitkän keskustelun aiheesta vasta hiljattain, itse asiassa heti sen jälkeen, kun Yuffie oli hiillostanut pomoaan Shinra-jutusta. Reeve oli kertonut, ettei virallisesti tiennyt, kuka järjestön toimintaa rahoitti, mutta oikeasti tämä oli selvillä asiasta. Rahoittajataho ei vain halunnut saada julkisuutta, joten Reeve oli luvannut pysytellä vaiti. Muotirajoitteinen mies oli myös vannottanut Yuffieta pitämään tiedon omanaan. Vain Reeve, Cloud ja Yuffie tiesivät.

Ninjaprinsessa oli aivan varma, että Tifakin tiesi. Varmasti Chocobon takamus oli kotona manaillut joutuvansa asioimaan tuon tuostakin Renon ja Ruden kanssa.

Turkien myötä naisen mieleen palautuivat epäilykset, joista hän oli myös maininnut Reevelle. Mies ei ollut ottanut puheita kuuleviin korviinsa vaan oli todennut Shinran olevan nykyisin luotettava. Reno saattoi olla rääväsuinen ja rasittava, mutta tämä hoiti työnsä eikä taatusti veljeillyt Deepgroundin kanssa. Yuffie ei ollut käynyt väittelemään asiasta enempää, sillä teoria oli ollut melko kaukaa haettu, mutta hän ei aikonut täysin unohtaa asiaa. Reeve saattoi luottaa Shinraan, mutta ninjaprinsessa ei tekisi sitä virhettä.

”Ohoh, Mark on tuolla!” Cait Sith huudahti ja heilutti toista etutassuaan miehelle. ”Hei Mark!”

Nörtti oli saanut vaihdettua rypyttömän paidan ylleen ja tämä näytti siltä, että oli yrittänyt tehdä jotain joka suuntaan sojottavalle hiuspehkolleen. Lopputulos ei ollut järin siisti, mutta ihan kelvollinen kuitenkin.  
”Miksi seisoskelet täällä?” Yuffie kummasteli. ”7th Heaveniin on vielä matkaa.”  
”Arvelin, että tulisitte tätä kautta”, Mark vastasi.  
”Ei sinun tarvitse nyt teititellä, emme ole töissä”, nainen hymähti. Tavallaan hän oli tottunut siihen, että useimmat WRO:n jäsenet teitittelivät häntä, olihan hänelle puhuttu lapsesta asti kunnioittavasti, mutta toisinaan se häiritsi häntä. Varsinkin Markin kohdalla, nuorenmiehen ei tarvinnut välttämättä puhutella häntä niin virallisesti.  
”Se tuntuisi kovin oudolta, neiti Kisaragi”, Mark huomautti siirryttyään kävelemään Yuffien rinnalla kohti baaria.  
”No, Cid ja Barret nauravat sinut pihalle, jos pokkuroit kaikkia. Koeta vähän rentoutua, jooko? Ja Yuffie käy ihan hyvin”, ninjaprinsessa totesi.  
”Hyvä on… Yuffie.”  
”No, niin, eihän se ollut vaikeaa, eihän?”

Mark naurahti, muttei vastannut naiselle. Cait Sith loikki kahden muun edelle ja lallatteli tunnistamatonta laulua mennessään. Kissa vaikutti olevan erittäin hyvällä tuulella.

Yuffie avasi oven, päästi Cait Sithin edelle ja astui sisälle 7th Heaveniin Mark kannoillaan. Baarissa oli onneksi huomattavasti lämpimämpää kuin ulkona. Nuori nainen jätti takkinsa naulakkoon ja suuntasi etsimään päivänsankaria.  
”Cait!” Marlenen huuto kantautui ninjaprinsessan korviin ja tyttö rynnisti baarin halki halaamaan kissaa. Denzel, Rina ja Dorian juoksivat perässä. Mekaaninen kissa näytti nauttivan saamastaan huomiosta. Lapset ja kissa saivat aikaan melkoisen hälinän riekkuessaan. Kauempana istuva Nanaki näytti helpottuneelta, kenties tenavat olivat höykyttäneet tätä ennen Cait Sithin saapumista.  
”Tifalla ja Cloudilla on paljon lapsia”, Mark huomautti.  
”He ovat kaikki orpoja”, Yuffie kertoi. ”Tifa huolehtii heistä sen lisäksi, että pyörittää baaria ja osallistuu WRO:n toimiin.”

Ninjaprinsessa käveli tervehtimään Cloudia. Hän ojensi tälle paketin ja halasi miestä, joka kietoi pikaisesti käden hänen ympärilleen, mutta päästi irti myös hyvin nopeasti.  
”Cloud, otin Markin mukaan. Toivottavasti sinua ei haittaa”, Yuffie kertoi.  
”Miksi haittaisi? Tervetuloa”, Chocobon takamus totesi ja kätteli Markia.  
”Hyvää syntymäpäivää, sir”, Mark sai kakistettua.  
”Ääh, jätä se sir pois!” Yuffie nauroi.  
”Olen tottunut puhumaan siten…” Mark mutisi.  
”Joko nuppisi on kunnossa, likka?” 

Lämmin käsi laskeutui Yuffien olkapäälle. Nuori nainen käännähti ympäri ja virnisti leveästi vaaleahiuksiselle miehelle, jonka suupielestä roikkui tupakka. Tämä oli saapunut paikalle vaimonsa kanssa.  
”Ainakin paremmassa kuin sinun, vanhus”, ninjaprinsessa tölväisi ja tökkäisi toista otsaan.  
”Sinulla ei ole varaa sanoa mitään toisten iästä, tenava”, Cid tuhahti.  
”Hän tarkoittaa, että on iloinen siitä, että olet kunnossa”, Shera selvensi.  
”Tiedän, hän on vain sellainen yrmy, ettei ikinä myöntäisi sitä suoraan”, Yuffie naureskeli.

Tuntui mukavalta viettää iltaa vanhan, tutun porukan kesken. Barret ja Vincent saapuivat hetken päästä ja miehet valloittivat oman pöydän, jonka alle Nanaki siirtyi makaamaan. Lapset mekastivat Cait Sithin kanssa ympäriinsä ja ahmivat herkkuja, minkä kerkesivät. Yuffieta kiusasi vain Mark, joka ei näyttänyt tietävän, miten päin olisi ollut. Ninjaprinsessa yritti jututtaa nörttiä tämän tästä, ettei tämä olisi tuntenut oloaan yksinäiseksi.

”Saako tähän istua?” utuinen ääni keskeytti nuoren naisen selonteon edellisillan elokuvasta. Hän vilkaisi sivulleen ja näki Shelken seisovan pöydän vieressä. Tyttö oli pukeutunut narutoppiin ja luultavasti Tifalta lainattuun hameeseen, joka oli kiristetty vyöllä vyötäröltä sopivaksi.  
”Istu toki”, Mark kehotti.  
”Kiitos, Mark Howard”, Shelke vastasi ja istui miehen viereen.  
”Pelkkä Mark riittää.”  
”Hyvä on. Monet pitävät siitä, että heitä kutsutaan pelkällä etunimellä.”  
”Se on tavallista, kun puhutaan ystäville”, Yuffie ilmoitti.  
”Olet varmastikin oikeassa, Yuffie”, Shelke myönsi. ”Mitä pidät asustani?”

Ninjaprinsessa räpäytti pari kertaa silmiään eikä tiennyt, mitä sanoa. Hänestä hame ja toppi olivat turhan aikuismaisia, mutta toisaalta Shelke oli hänen ikäisensä.  
”Se on ihan kiva”, nuori nainen vastasi.  
”Yritin matkia sinua”, Shelke paljasti.  
”Miksi ihmeessä?”  
”Sinä olet minun ikäiseni. Jos näytän sinulta, myös minut huomataan.”  
”Eh…”  
”Shelke, olen kuullut, että olet varsinainen tietokoneasiantuntija”, Mark pelasti Yuffien vastaamiselta. Ninjaprinsessa soi nörtille kiitollisen hymyn. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä Shelken jutuista olisi pitänyt ajatella, tyttö karmi häntä muutenkin hieman. Tämän ei tarvinnut enää yrittää matkia häntä.  
”Olin Deepgroundin paras verkkospesialisti”, tyttö vastasi. ”Tietokoneiden käyttö on minulle arkipäivää.”  
”Todellako? On eräs verkkoon liittyvä asia, josta olen jo pitkään halunnut keskustella jonkun kanssa…”

Yuffie nousi vähin äänin pöydästä. Hän tunsi pienen omatunnonpistoksen jättäessään Markin yksin Shelken kanssa, mutta nörtti näytti olevan aidosti kiinnostunut pikkutytön seurasta. Kenties nuo kaksi keksisivät jotain juteltavaa sillä välin, kun ninjaprinsessa viettäisi hieman aikaa ystäviensä kanssa.

Tifa ja Shera nojailivat parasta aikaa baaritiskiin ja juttelivat keskenään. Shera joi punaviiniä, mutta nuoremmalla naisella oli pelkkä vesilasi kädessään.  
”Etkö aio ottaa mitään edes Chocobon takamuksen synttärien kunniaksi?” Yuffie kysäisi brunetilta ja korkkasi itse siiderin.  
”Jonkun on hyvä pysytellä selvänä lasten vuoksi enkä oikein luota, että Cloudista on siihen”, Tifa naurahti ja viittasi pöytään, jossa Cid oli juuri kaatamassa toiselle blondille miehelle viskiä.  
”No, otat pari lasillista sitten, kun nappulat menevät nukkumaan”, Shera tuumasi.  
”Katsotaan, jaksanko”, nuorempi nainen hymähti. ”Yuffie, mikä sinun ja Markin juttu oikein on?”  
”Kuinka niin?” ninjaprinsessa kummasteli.  
”Olette viihtyneet aika tiiviisti kahdestaan koko illan”, Shera huomioi.  
”Nääh, se johtuu siitä, että Mark on niin toivottoman ujo! No, onneksi hänellä on nyt seuraa Shelkestä, minä en jaksaisi nyhjätä koko iltaa, kun kaikki ovat kerrankin paikalla”, Yuffie kuittasi.  
”Mukavaa nähdä Shelke noin innoissaan juttelemassa jonkun kanssa”, Tifa totesi.

Yuffie vilkaisi pöytään, jonka oli hetki sitten hylännyt. Totisesti, Shelkellä ja Markilla näytti riittävän juteltavaa. Sääli, että tyttö oli jumahtanut lapseksi, kenties noista kahdesta olisi muuten voinut tulla jotain. Mark oli melkoinen nyhverö, mutta kiltti nuorimies ansaitsi silti kivan tytön itselleen. Tietysti oli kokonaan toinen juttu, miten kivaksi Shelken saattoi luokitella…

”Tifa?” Marlene ilmestyi yhdessä Rinan kanssa naisten luokse.  
”Niin?”  
”Sinä lupasit, että näytätte tänään, miten tanssitaan”, Rina tokaisi ja näpräsi toista ruskeaa ponnariaan. Tyttö oli kerrankin jättänyt moogle-pehmolelunsa yläkertaan. Tämä myös vaikutti rohkeammalta kuin aiemmin. Ehkä Tifan ja Cloudin luona asuminen oli tehnyt tälle hyvää.  
”Noo…”  
”Hyvä, minä vaihdan musiikkia!” Yuffie innostui. Juuri jotain tällaista hän tarvitsisi iltaa piristämään. Hän nappasi siiderin mukaansa ja meni selaamaan levypinoa. Tifan valikoima ei vastannut yökerhojen soittolistoja, mutta löytyi naiselta sentään jokunen menevämpikin levy. Tuoreimpia listahittejä ei ollut tarjolla, mutta vanhemmatkin kävivät. Yuffie nakkasi levyn koneeseen ja laittoi sen soimaan, ennen kuin palasi kiskomaan brunetin mukaansa lattialle. Pikkutytöt seurasivat perässä, ja hetken kuluttua myös Shera liittyi seuraan.

Rina ja Marlene tekivät parhaansa matkiakseen naisten liikkeitä. Yuffie keinutti lanteitaan musiikin tahdissa ja otti huikan siideristään.  
”Et siis seurustele Markin kanssa?” Tifa tiedusteli toiselta tanssin lomassa.  
”Y-yy, en tosiaan!” Yuffie nauroi. ”Mark on tosi suloinen ja kaikkea, mutta ihan vain kaveri.”  
”Entäs se tyyppi, jonka kanssa olit menossa leffaan silloin aiemmin?”  
”En soittanut hänelle enää”, ninjaprinsessa myönsi.   
”Mikset?”

Yuffie kohautti olkapäitään. Hän ei oikeastaan tiennyt vastausta edes itse, jotenkin vain koko juttu oli alkanut tuntua turhalta. Ei hän ollut oikeasti kiinnostunut kaverista, joten oli ajanhaaskausta tapailla tätä. Ylipäätään treffailu… no jaa.  
”Luulen, että haluan nyt vain olla sinkku. Treffailu alkoi tuntua tylsältä”, ninjaprinsessa totesi. Shera ja Tifa nauroivat.  
”Tuota en olisi ikinä uskonut kuulevani sinun suustasi!” Shera tuumasi. ”Cid ei taatusti usko, kun kerron hänelle.”

Tifan mietteliäs katse tuntui porautuvan ninjaprinsessan läpi, aivan kuin nainen ei olisi uskonut hänen sanoihinsa. Yuffie päätti kuitenkin olla välittämättä ja jatkoi tanssimistaan siiderin voimalla.  
”Jokos teillä on poikaystävät?” ninjaprinsessa kysäisi kahdelta pikkutytöltä. Kumpikin alkoi kikattaa hysteerisesti ja Marlene vilkaisi Denzelin suuntaan, mutta puisteli päätään.  
”Ei!” Rina ilmoitti. ”Oletko sinä pussaillut paljon, Yuffie?”  
”Vaikka kuinka paljon, olen pussailun ammattilainen!” nuori nainen nauroi ja sai pikkutytöt kikattamaan entistä enemmän.

Rina tarttui Yuffieta kädestä ja kiskoi. Ninjaprinsessa kyykistyi tytön viereen, jolloin tämä kumartui hänen puoleensa ja kuiskasi hänen korvaansa:   
”Naapurin Lei on tosi kiva”, pikkutyttö ilmoitti ja punastui korviaan myöten. Yuffie hymyili ja nyökkäsi. ”Tykkäätkö sinä jostakusta?” tyttö jatkoi. 

Yuffie vilkaisi vaistomaisesti miesten pöytään, mutta kääntyi saman tien katsomaan Rinaa uudestaan ja puisteli päätään.  
”Tykkäätpäs, kuulin, kun Tifa sanoi niin Cloudille”, Rina väitti.  
”Höpöhöpö”, Yuffie nauroi. ”Tifa on puhunut höpöjä tai kuvitellut jotain”, hän supatti tytölle. Pikkutyttö kikatti jälleen ja karkasi supattelemaan Marlenelle.

Yuffie suoristautui ja vilkaisi Tifaa, joka ei kuitenkaan huomannut. Nainen hörppäsi vettä lasistaan ja pyyhkäisi otsaansa.  
”Taidan mennä istumaan”, tämä sanoi Sheralle. ”Jääkää te vain tyttöjen kanssa tanssimaan.”

Brunetti käveli miesten pöytään ja istahti Cloudin viereen. Yuffiesta Tifa vaikutti väsyneeltä, ehkä orpolapsista huolehtiminen ja baarin pyörittäminen kävivät kuin kävivätkin naisen voimille. Olisi ollut helpompaa, jos Chocobon takamuksen kuljetusfirma olisi tuottanut enemmän rahaa. Silloin Tifa olisi voinut sulkea baarin ja keskittyä lapsiin. Toisaalta nainen tuntui rakastavan työtään, tämä ei olisi välttämättä luopunut siitä, vaikka olisi voinut.

~o~

Yuffie otti kulauksen siideripullosta nojaillessaan 7th Heavenin terassin kaiteeseen. Tyttö oli kietonut takin tiukasti ympärilleen, kun Vincent astui ulos. Mies oli hämmästynyt huomattuaan myös Markin Cloudin juhlissa. Tietokoneasiantuntija oli viihtynyt koko alkuillan Yuffien kintereillä, mutta sitten tyttö oli yllättäen hylännyt tämän Shelken seuraan. Myös Cloud oli ihmetellyt ääneen, miksi ninjaprinsessa oli raahannut nuorenmiehen mukanaan, kun vaikutti siltä, että tyttö oli kaivannut vain ystäviensä seuraan.

Loppuillan ninjaprinsessa olikin käyttänyt tanssimiseen. Vasta nyt, kellon lähestyessä puoltayötä, tämä oli karannut ulos tuulettumaan.  
”Melkoinen tanssiesitys”, Vincent kommentoi ja liittyi Yuffien seuraan terassille.  
”Ai, sinä huomasit? Tiesin, ettet voi pitää silmiäsi irti minusta”, ninjaprinsessa heitti. Mies hymähti vastaukseksi, wutailaistyttö sitten jaksoi yrittää kiusoitella häntä. 

”Yuf-” Vincent aloitti, muttei saanut lausetta kunnolla alkuunkaan, kun tyttö hivuttautui hänen viereensä, tarkalleen ottaen kiinni hänen kylkeensä.  
”Täällä on aika kylmä”, ninjaprinsessa mutisi.  
”Sinun pitäisi käyttää lämpimämpiä vaatteita”, Vincent huomautti.  
”Tuo ei ole herrasmiehen kommentti, Vince!” Yuffie tuhahti.  
”Mikä sitten olisi?”  
”Herrasmies ottaisi naisen kainaloon ja lämmittäisi tätä.”  
”Se ei ole kommentti, se on teko.”  
”Älä jaksa saivarrella.”

Vincent huokaisi eikä vaivautunut vastaamaan. Hän jäi katselemaan öistä Edgeä; katuvalot olivat syttyneet ajat sitten ja vain vähän ihmisiä oli liikkeellä tässä osassa kaupunkia. Yleensä 7th Heavenin ympärillä kävi vielä näihin aikoihin jonkinlainen kuhina, mutta Tifa oli ilmoittanut yksityistilaisuudesta ajoissa. Baarin ovella oli käynyt vain muutama epäonninen yrittäjä, jotka Barret oli ystävällisesti toimittanut matkoihinsa.

Yuffie tyhjensi pullonsa ja laski sen terassin lattialle. Tytön hame kipusi vaaleita reisiä pitkin ylöspäin, kun tämä kyykistyi. Vincent käänsi katseensa toisaalle. Hän etsi nahkatakkinsa taskusta cd-levyn ja ojensi sen Yuffielle, kun tyttö oli suoristautunut.  
”Mikä tämä on? Lahja? Poltitko minulle lempimusiikkiasi? Kuinka romanttista, Vince!” ninjaprinsessa huudahti.  
”Löysin sen Shinran rakennuksesta”, korpinhiuksinen mies vastasi. ”Olen tehnyt viime päivät omia tutkimuksiani. WRO ja Turkit ovat tyhjentäneet rakennuksen perusteellisesti, mutta törmäsin tuohon sattumalta.”

Ninjaprinsessa pyöritteli levyä käsissään. ”Mikä se on?”  
”En tiedä, minulla ei ole omaa tietokonetta. Sinulla käsittääkseni on?” Vincent varmisti.  
”Et ole tosissasi! Kaikilla on tietokone nykyisin, jopa Cloudilla!” Yuffie älähti. Korpinhiuksinen mies ei vaivautunut kommentoimaan, hän ei ollut kokenut kyseisen laitteen hankkimista tarpeelliseksi. Ehkä hän vielä muuttaisi mieltään, mutta tällä hetkellä hän pärjäsi aivan hyvin ilmankin. Kännykän hallitsemisessa oli tarpeeksi tekemistä. ”Miksi annat tämän minulle etkä Reevelle?”  
”Olisin antanut sen hänelle, mutta hän ei ole nyt täällä”, Vincent totesi. ”Hänen puhelimensa on ollut varattu käytännössä koko illan, joten…”  
”Joten olen sinun viimeinen oljenkortesi!” wutailaistyttö kivahti. ”Yuffie Kisaragin apu kelpaa vasta sitten, kun kaikki muut keinot on kokeiltu.”  
”Olisin voinut viedä levyn Markille”, korpinhiuksinen mies huomautti.  
”Mikset sitten vienyt?”  
”Voin viedä vieläkin.” Olipa Yuffie nyt ärhäkkäällä tuulella, tosin tyttö oli tainnut kumota jokusen siiderin. Ehkä tämä oli samalla menettänyt viimeisetkin itsehillintänsä rippeet. ”En antanut levyä Markille, koska tunnen sinut paremmin ja luotan siihen, että saat sisällön ulos”, mies jatkoi, ja Yuffien ilme kirkastui.  
”Haluatko tutkia tämän heti?” ninjaprinsessa ehdotti.

Kello oli kyllä yli puolenyön, mutta Vincent ei ollut varma, kannattiko vielä lähteä juhlista. Tifa oli juuri saanut paimennettua lapset nukkumaan, joten aikuisten jutuille oli aikaa vasta nyt. Olivathan kaikki toki jutelleet niitä näitä, mutta neljä yli-innokasta lasta esti melko tehokkaasti kokonaisen keskustelun syntymisen.

”Tifa pahastuu, jos poistumme paikalta”, korpinhiuksinen mies sanoi.  
”Haa, mutta meidän ei tarvitse poistua paikalta!” Yuffie innostui. ”Livahdamme vain yläkertaan hetkeksi. Ei kukaan mitään tajua.”  
”Yläkertaan?”  
”Cloudin työhuoneeseen”, ninjaprinsessa täsmensi. ”Siellä on tietokone.”  
”Eikö Cloud käytä salasanaa?”  
”Tietenkin käyttää, ei hän ihan idiootti ole!”  
”Miten sitten…?” Yuffie virnisti leveästi Vincentin kysymykselle ja nojautui lähemmäs miestä.   
”Sitäpä minä en kerro, mutta sanon, että siihen liittyi melkoinen määrä viskiä.”  
”Hyvä on, en edes halua tietää”, Vincent myönsi suoraan. Oli vain parempi, ettei hän kuulisi kaikista ninjaprinsessan toilauksista.  
”Mennään sitten. Minä jäädyn!” tyttö ilmoitti ja suuntasi sisälle. Vincent poimi siideripullon terassilta ja seurasi tämän perässä.

Wutain prinsessa ehti riisua takkinsa ja kavuta puoleen väliin portaita sillä välin, kun korpinhiuksinen mies kävi kiikuttamassa pullon muiden tyhjien joukkoon. Hän nappasi punaviinilasinsa pöydältä, ennen kuin seurasi Yuffieta. Mies oli tuntevinaan jonkun polttavan katseen selässään, mutta kenties hän vain kuvitteli. Kenelläkään ei ollut syytä seurata hänen toimiaan.


	10. Luku 9

Yuffie keikkui jo Cloudin toimistotuolissa, kun Vincent ehti huoneeseen. Tyttö oli laittanut koneen käynnistymään, ja hiljainen hurina täytti pienen kopperon, joka vaikutti siltä, että olisi alun perin ollut vaatehuone. Hyllyillä oli kansioita, joiden selkämykseen oli Tifan käsialalla merkitty, mitä ne pitivät sisällään. Huoneessa näytti olevan sekä Cloudin lähettifirman että 7th Heavenin kirjanpito. Tarkempi vilkaisu paljasti, että myös lapsille, Cloudille ja Tifalle oli omat kansionsa, ilmeisesti brunetti arkistoi kaikki paperit huolellisesti.

”No niin!” ninjaprinsessa hihkaisi. Tämä oli kuin olikin saanut salasanan oikein ja tietokoneen auki. Tyttö avasi cd-aseman ja asetti levyn sinne. Vincent nosti hyllyn vierellä olevan jakkaran lähemmäs pöytää ja istui Yuffien viereen. Levy oli löytynyt ilmastointikanavasta, joten sen sisältö oli oletettavasti salaista, joskin piilopaikka oli ollut kovin kummallinen.

”G-raportit”, Yuffie luki ääneen levyn nimen, kun se ilmestyi näkyviin. ”Mitkä ihmeen G-raportit?”  
”Olen kuullut niistä. Ne liittyivät johonkin, mitä Hollander työsti”, Vincent sanoi.  
”Hollander?”  
”Hän oli tavallaan Hojon kilpakumppani”, hän täsmensi, vaikkei olisi halunnut ajatella yhtäkään hullua tiedemiestä. ”En tiedä asiasta sen tarkemmin, joskin eräs WRO:n työntekijä mainitsi minulle, että Deepgroundissa jatkettiin Projekti G:tä. Kukaan ei vain tiennyt, mitä se tarkoitti.”  
”Minulle ei ole puhuttu siitä mitään”, Yuffie kummeksui.  
”Ehkä sitä ei pidetty tärkeänä enää, kun Deepground on käytännössä pyyhkäisty olemattomiin”, Vincent tuumi.  
”Voi olla”, Yuffie vastasi ja klikkasi levyn auki.

Levyllä oli ainoastaan kolme tekstitiedostoa, jotka oli kaikki päivätty paria kuukautta ennen kuin Cloud ja Barret olivat käyneet räjäyttämässä yhden makoreaktoreista. Oletettavasti raportit oli kirjoittanut joku Shinran silloisista työntekijöistä. Mutta miksi tämä oli piilottanut ne ilmastointikanavaan? Siinä ei vain ollut järkeä.

Yuffie avasi tiedostoista ensimmäisen ja jäi lukemaan sitä. Vincent nojautui lähemmäs näyttöä.

Tabu

Shinra-yhtiö on pelätty ympäri maailmaa häikäilemättömien SOLDIERiensa takia. On olemassa kaksi tuon armeijan jäsentä, joista vain harvoilla on rohkeutta puhua.

Siinä missä toinen on hyvin tunnettu, kuuluisa S, voiman ja tuhon symboli, toinen on verhottu aavemaiseen varjojen huntuun. Kaikki raportit miehen olemassaolosta on tuhottu. Kaikki, mitä hänen perinnöstään on jäänyt, on yksi kirjain: G.

”S”, ninjaprinsessa totesi. ”Sephiroth.”  
”Mitä luultavimmin”, Vincent myönsi. ”G on siis mies, ei pelkkä projekti.”  
”Ihmiskoe?”  
”Saattaa olla.” Vincentiä puistatti. Hän ei suinkaan ollut ainoa, joka oli joutunut Shinran hullujen tiedemiehien uhriksi. Yhtä lailla myös Cloud oli saanut kärsiä ja Shelke. Lucrecian poika oli tämäkin ollut uhri, vaikka sitä oli vaikea muistaa, kun ajatteli tämän tekoja.

Vincent laski viinilasinsa pöydälle. ”Avaa seuraava”, hän kehotti Yuffieta, ja tyttö teki työtä käskettyä.

Yksittäinen raportti

G…

Voimme vain alkaa arvailla, kuka tämä mysteerinen sotilas saattaa olla.

Huhujen mukaan hän oli SOLDIER S:n biokemiallisesti rakennettu prototyyppi. Kuitenkaan ei ole olemassa asiakirjoja, jotka tukisivat tällaisia väitteitä. Itse asiassa G:stä löytyy niin vähän tietoa, että hänen olemassaolonsa saattaa olla vain sepitelmä.

Ainoa asia, joka voi antaa käsityksen tästä mysteeristä, on yksittäinen henkilökunnan jäsenen raportti. Kyseisen asiakirjan mukaan useita vuosia sitten ensimmäisen luokan SOLDIER sai erittäin salaiseksi tehtäväkseen ajaa takaa kohdetta, johon viitataan ainoastaan G:nä. Valitettavasti kaikki muu tieto tästä tehtävästä on kadonnut tai tuhottu.

”Waah!? Sephirothin prototyyppi!” Yuffie kiljaisi. Vincent läiskäisi käden tytön suulle ja katsoi tätä varoittavasti.  
”Ole hiljempaa, emme halua herättää lapsia tai saada koko AVALANCHEa tänne”, mies puhahti. Yuffien tummat silmät katsoivat häntä hämmästyksestä suurina. Vincent siirsi kätensä. ”Anteeksi.”  
”Sinä koskit minuun vapaaehtoisesti”, tyttö kuiskasi.  
”Luuletko, että WRO:lla on tuo raportti, josta tässä puhutaan?” Vincent vaihtoi puheenaihetta ja viittasi tietokoneen näytön suuntaan.  
”En tiedä, voimme kysyä Reeveltä”, Yuffie totesi ja alkoi pureskella etusormensa kynttä. ”Epäiletkö, että nämä raportit liittyvät jotenkin kaikkeen tapahtuneeseen?”  
”Voi olla, en ole varma”, mies vastasi.

Yuffie avasi näytölle vielä viimeisen tiedoston. Tyttö näpräsi hiuksiaan kuin olisi ollut hermostunut.

Midgarin alapuolella

G torkkuu Midgarin alapuolella…  
Hiljaisena odottaen heräämistään…

Tai niin kertovat saastuneen metropolimme slummeissa asuvien kulkurien tarinat. Voisiko näiden huhujen takana olla totuuden siemen?

Olen yksi niistä harvoista, jotka osallistuivat Midgarin alapuolisten luolastojen rakentamiseen. Tunnen siis turhankin hyvin kaupunkimme alla leviävät tunnelit.

Tämä tulee suurella todennäköisyydellä olemaan viimeinen merkintäni. Viimeinen tiedonmuru, jonka olen selvittänyt, on seuraava:

SOLDIERit, jotka on merkitty värillisellä lisänimellä… he ovat G:n epäpyhiä sikiöitä.

Vincent tuijotti näyttöä ja luki viimeisen raportin uudestaan. Sephirothin prototyyppi Midgarin alapuolella? Edesmennyt kenraali oli jo kertaalleen tullut takaisin käyttämällä hyväksi kloonin ruumista. Pystyisikö tämä tekemään saman prototyypilleen?

”Värilliset lisänimet… värit… Leviathan! Nyt minä tajuan!” Yuffie hihkaisi ja lätkäisi heti perään tällä kertaa itse kädet suunsa eteen. ”Anteeksi…” tyttö pihisi sormiensa välistä.

Korpinhiuksinen mies tarttui tyttöä käsivarresta ja nykäisi kättä alaspäin. ”Mitä sinä tajuat?”  
”Saimme tuossa viikolla kryptauksen purettua… tai no, Mark sai”, Yuffie kertoi. ”Kovalevyllä oli kansioita, joista osa oli numeroitu ja loput nimetty värien mukaan. Ne sisälsivät terveydenhoitoa käsitteleviä tiedostoja. Vincent, minä luulen, että ne käsittelivät tuon G:n lapsien terveydenhuoltoa.”  
”Muistatko, mitä ne värit olivat?” mies halusi tietää.  
”Hmmm… yksi oli väritön… se jäi mieleeni. Sitten oli kaiketi jotain mustaan liittyvää… ehkä sysimusta? Niin ja verenpunainen ja pari jotain muuta…” ninjaprinsessa muisteli.  
”Verenpunainen?” Vincent toisti. ”Rosso…”  
”Auh! Älä purista noin kovaa!”

Vincent hätkähti ja päästi irti Yuffien ranteesta. Tyttö hieroi kohtaa mielenosoituksellisesti, mutta näytöltä tulevassa valossa tämän kasvot näyttivät punoittavan. Kenties tämä oli juonut pari siideriä liikaa.

”Rosso…” Vincent mutisi uudestaan. ”Rossohan tarkoittaa punaista, eikö?”  
”Sano sinä, en minä mikään kielinero ole”, ninjaprinsessa puhahti.  
”Puhut kahta kieltä, minä vain yhtä”, mies huomautti. ”Uskon sen silti tarkoittavan punaista.”  
”Tarkoitatko, että Rosso on G:n lapsi?” Yuffie sihahti. ”Ja G on Sephirothin ensimmäinen versio?”  
”Jotain sensuuntaista, kyllä”, Vincent myönsi. Hän ei ollut ollenkaan varma, pystyivätkö Shinran tiedemiesten luomukset todella lisääntymään, mutta varmasti yhtiö oli keinot keksinyt, vaikkei se olisi luonnollisin menetelmin onnistunutkaan. Oikeastaan oli todennäköisempää, että asia oli hoidettu koeputkien välityksellä. 

Samassa korpinhiuksisen miehen mieleen palautui eräs keskustelu, jonka hän oli käynyt Reeven kanssa vain vähän sen jälkeen, kun Deepground oli hyökännyt Kalmiin. WRO:n johtaja oli tunnistanut Azulin nimen perusteella.  
”Azul... Azul Cerulean”, Vincent totesi. ”Taivaansininen.”  
”Yksi kansioista oli sen niminen”, Yuffie supatti.  
”Jos kaksi kansioista viittaa Rossoon ja Azuliin... ” Vincent aloitti.  
”... loput tarkoittavat luultavasti muita Tsvietejä”, ninjaprinsessa täydensi.  
”Olet todennäköisesti oikeassa.”  
”Meidän on kerrottava tästä muille”, tyttö huomautti ja aikoi nousta tuolista. Vincent suoristautui ja painoi tytön takaisin istumaan.  
”Reeve halusi pitää tämän asian salassa Tifalta ja Cloudilta toistaiseksi”, mies huomautti.  
”Ei, hän halusi pitää sulkajutun salassa heiltä”, Yuffie korjasi.  
”Yuffie, tiedät yhtä hyvin kuin minäkin, että tämä liittyy sulkaan hyvin oleellisesti.”

Tytön kasvoille syttyi oivallus ja tämä nyökkäsi. ”En silti pidä tästä salailusta, minusta heillä on oikeus tietää.”  
”En minäkään, mutta Reevellä on varmasti syynsä”, Vincent huoahti. Hän oli hämmästynyt, kun WRO:n johtaja oli kertonut uusista tiedoista ja saman tien pyytänyt pysymään niistä vaiti. Tifa ja Cloud olivat tärkeä osa WRO:a ja AVALANCHEa, joten tuntui väärältä salata näiltä asioita. Reeve oli silti puhelimessa kuulostanut olevansa vakavissaan. Tämä ei halunnut toimia niin kuin toimi, mutta teki pakon edessä sen, mitä oli tehtävä. Vincent ei vain tiennyt, mistä pakottava tarve kumpusi.  
”No, joka tapauksessa, meidän pitää kertoa Reevelle”, Yuffie jatkoi.  
”Siitä olen samaa mieltä, nämä raportit… ne huolestuttavat minua”, Vincent myönsi.

Aivan kuin Hojo ei olisi saanut jo tarpeeksi pahaa aikaan. Se mies oli tehnyt Sephirothista hirviön. Nyt kävi ilmi, että tuota hirviötä oli edeltänyt prototyyppi, jolla ilmeisesti oli ainakin yksi lapsi, kenties useampi. Pahimmillaan se saattoi tarkoittaa pienen armeijan verran vapaalla jalalla liikkuvia Sephirotheja.

Vincent yritti olla maalailematta kauhukuvia seinille, mutta synkeät ajatukset pyrkivät hänen mieleensä. Mitään ei ollut vielä vahvistettu, ei pitänyt nähdä demoneita siellä, missä niitä ei ollut. Asiat oli vain selvitettävä yksi kerrallaan, kenties totuus ei ollut niin paha, miltä näytti. Yleensä se tosin oli jopa pahempi.

”Vince, taas sinä pur-” Yuffie aloitti, mutta ninjaprinsessan lause jäi kesken, kun pienen toimistokomeron ovi avautui.  
”Vincent? Yuffie?” Tifan hämmentynyt ääni tunkeutui tilaan. ”Olinkin kuulevinani täältä puhetta…”

Korpinhiuksinen mies päästi välittömästi irti wutailaistytön olkapäästä ja suoristautui. Yuffie nousi tuolista ja istahti työpöydälle niin, että peitti tietokoneen näytön.  
”Hehee, sori, Tifa!” tyttö nauroi. ”Halusimme vähän kahdenkeskistä aikaa, joten tulimme tänne ylös.” Ninjaprinsessa kikatti ja tarrasi kiinni Vincentin käsivarresta.

Tifan kasvoille levisi entistä äimistyneempi ilme. ”Te kaksi? Vincent?”  
”Yhym, meillä oli hieman puhuttavaa”, Vincent totesi ja yritti vetäytyä hieman kauemmas Yuffiesta. Hän oli jo oppinut sietämään tytön oikkuja, mutta juuri nyt hän tunsi olonsa äärimmäisen kiusaantuneeksi, kun pienet kädet puristivat hänen käsivarttaan ja pää nojasi hänen olkaansa vasten. Yuffie tuntui hohkaavan lämpöä paidan hihan lävitse. Vincent ei ollut tottunut tällaiseen läheisyyteen, hän ei ollut aikoihin pidellyt ketään kädestä. Ei hän tietysti pidellyt nytkään, ninjaprinsessa vain roikkui hänessä. Yhtä kaikki oli omituista tuntea tyttö niin lähellä, vaikka toisaalta olihan tämä ehtinyt lähennellä häntä jo ulkona. Silloin heidän välissään oli kuitenkin ollut nahkatakki, jonka läpi ei kyennyt tuntemaan toisen lämpöä.

”Todellako?” Tifan ääni kertoi, ettei tämä niellyt selitystä. Vincent työnsi häiritsevät ajatukset mielestään ja keskittyi naisen sanoihin. ”Istutte pimeässä huoneessa keskustelemassa, kun kaikki muut juhlivat alakerrassa? Mitä on tekeillä?”  
”Ei yhtään mitään”, Yuffie vakuutteli. ”Tulemme kohta alas. Korkkaa minulle uusi pullo valmiiksi!”

Tifa loi viimeisen epäilevän katseen huoneeseen, mutta poistui kuitenkin paikalta. Vincent huokaisi helpotuksesta, jos nainen olisi marssinut sisään, tämä olisi saattanut nähdä auki olevat raportit.  
”Voit päästää nyt irti”, mies huomautti, kun ninjaprinsessa edelleen roikkui hänen kädessään.  
”Tämä on mukavaa. Eikö sinustakin, Vince?” Yuffie mutisi miehen hihaan. Vincent ei vastannut, sillä hän ei ollut varma, oliko samaa vai eri mieltä tytön kanssa. ”Hmmm, sinä tuoksut hyvälle.”  
”Luulen, että olet juonut tarpeeksi tälle illalle”, mies päätti ja yksinkertaisesti työnsi tytön kauemmas itsestään.  
”Minä luulen, että sinä et osaa ottaa kohteliaisuuksia vastaan”, Yuffie ilmoitti. Tyttö kääntyi klikkailemaan tiedostot kiinni ja otti levyn ulos tietokoneesta, ennen kuin laittoi laitteen sammuttamaan itsensä. ”Onko niin vaikea sanoa ’kiitos’, kun joku kehuu sinua?”

Vincent katseli puhisevaa tyttöä ja nosti viinilasin pöydältä. Yuffie sujautti levyn koteloon jupisten samalla itsekseen jotain epämääräistä. Ehkä tyttö oli oikeassa, Vincent ei ollut tottunut kuulemaan kehuja keneltäkään. Tosin ninjaprinsessan kehut olivat kenties kyseenalaisia, mutta kehuja kuitenkin.  
”Kiitos, Yuffie”, mies sanoi. Tyttö oli juuri aikeissa napsaista näytön pois päältä, mutta liike jäi kesken ja tämä kääntyi tuijottamaan Vincentiä. Tummat silmät näyttivät täysin mustilta pimeässä huoneessa, kun ne laajenivat hämmästyksestä.  
”Eeh… ole hyvä”, tyttö kuiskasi pikaisesti, sammutti näytön ja tunki levyn koteloineen pieneen laukkuunsa. ”Menen alas, ennen kuin Tifa tulee vielä epäluuloisemmaksi.”

Niine hyvineen ninjaprinsessa kiirehti toimistokopin ovelle ja katosi sen toiselle puolelle.  
”Minä luulen, että sinä et osaa ottaa vastaan kiitoksia, Yuffie”, Vincent mutisi kävellessään ulos huoneesta. Tämä oli jo toinen kerta, kun tyttö karkasi paikalta miehen sanoessa tälle jotain kohteliasta.

Vincent vaelsi takaisin alakertaan ja palasi paikalleen pöytään, johon oli istahtanut jo alkuillasta.  
”Mitä sinä oikein teit sen kirpun kanssa yläkerrassa, Valentine?” Cid halusi tietää. Ilmalaivan kapteeni kumosi paukun kurkustaan alas. ”Tifa sanoi, että yllätti teidät Cloudin toimistosta.”  
”Älä nyt helkkarissa sano, että…” Barret purskautti.  
”Yuffie halusi vain näyttää minulle videon verkosta”, Vincent totesi. ”Hänestä se oli viihdyttävä, minusta se oli lähinnä…”  
”… uskomatonta paskaa?” korsto ehdotti.  
”En ehkä olisi käyttänyt juuri tuota ilmaisua”, korpinhiuksinen mies hymähti. Oliko Barret aivan tosissaan kuvitellut, että hän olisi ollut Yuffien kanssa yläkerrassa, koska…? Tietysti Yuffie oli antanut Tifan ymmärtää jotain sensuuntaista, mutta eihän kukaan voinut oikeasti ajatella niin. Tyttö heitti asiasta vitsiä jatkuvasti, ja kaikki tiesivät sen olevan juuri vitsiä. Toisekseen Vincent kummasteli, ettei sen enempää Barret kuin Cidkään hämmästellyt, miten hän ja Yuffie olivat ylipäätään päässeet Cloudin tietokoneelle. Oliko yleistä tietoa, että ninjaprinsessa oli urkkinut salasanan tietoonsa kyseenalaisin keinoin, ja jos oli, miksei kukaan ollut kertonut chocobonhiuksiselle miehelle tapahtuneesta?  
”Minusta neiti Kisa… siis Yuffie on haka löytämään verkosta hauskoja videoita.”

Vasta nyt Vincent tajusi Markin löytäneen tiensä muiden miesten seuraan. Tämä oli istunut pidemmän aikaa Shelken kanssa, mutta pikkutyttöä ei näkynyt enää mailla eikä halmeilla.  
”Niinkö? Sinun maussasi täytyy olla jotain pahasti vialla, kloppi!” Cid täräytti. ”Likka huudattaa niin kamalaa musiikkiakin välillä, etteivät ne videot voi olla paljon parempia.”

Ennen kuin kukaan ehti väliin, Cid paasasi jo täyttä vauhtia nykyajan nuorison käsittämättömästä musiikkimausta ja pukeutumistyylistä. Vincent oli hyvin pitkälti samaa mieltä toisen miehen kanssa, muttei viitsinyt sanoa mitään, mikä yllyttäisi tätä entistä suurempaan valitukseen. Barret sen sijaan murahteli kirosanojen sävyttämiä mielipiteitään väliin.

”Miten työt sujuvat, Cloud?” korpinhiuksinen kääntyi blondin puoleen kahden vanhemman jatkaessa kuorourputustaan.  
”Kuljetuksia riittää, olen tehnyt pitkää päivää”, Cloud totesi. Vincent nyökkäsi toiselle, jotain sellaista Tifakin oli hänelle maininnut, kun oli soittanut syntymäpäiväkutsusta. ”Kävin kirkolla eilen”, mies jatkoi.

Vincent kohotti kulmiaan. Hän huomasi Markin seuraavan nyt heidän keskusteluaan, mikä ei ollut ihme. Kuka nyt olisi halunnut yrittää sanoa jotain Cidin ja Barretin remuamisen väliin? Ainoa niin hullu oli Tifa, ja nainen näytti uppoutuneen juttelemaan Sheran ja Yuffien kanssa.

”Arvelin sen selvittävän ajatuksiani”, Cloud jatkoi.  
”Selvittikö se?” Vincent kysyi. Hänellä oli aavistus, että chocobonhiuksinen mies käytti kirkkoa samanlaisena pakopaikkana kuin hän itse oli käyttänyt Kristalliluolaa. Kenties tämä kertoili Aerithille elämästään samalla tavoin kuin Vincent oli kertoillut Lucrecialle. Tavallaan se oli ymmärrettävää, mutta korpinhiuksinen mies tajusi myös, että menneistä oli päästettävä irti. Cloud oli päässyt eteenpäin, mutta edelleen muistot kummittelivat tämän mielessä.

Paras minäkin olen puhumaan, Vincent tuhahti itselleen. Yhtä lailla hän oli muistojensa vanki. Hän oli pysytellyt pois Kristalliluolasta, hän oli alkanut rakentaa elämäänsä uudelleen, mutta yhä toisinaan Lucrecia hiipi hänen mieleensä eivätkä Shelken puheet auttaneet asiaa. Silti… silti hetkittäin Vincentistä tuntui, että jotain oli jo jäänyt taakse. Kaikista pään yläpuolella leijailevista uhkakuvista huolimatta hän tunsi olonsa kevyemmäksi kuin vuosiin. Kenties se johtui osittain Chaoksen poistumisesta, mutta osa tunteesta taisi tulla puhtaasti päätöksestä antaa menneiden olla menneitä ja katsoa kohti tulevaa.

Cloud nyökäytti päätään. ”Vähän. Luulen, että tunsin hänen läsnäolonsa… pelkäsin tavallaan, ettei hän hyväksyisi, mutta uskon hänen olleen iloinen. Ehkä vain kuvittelin kaiken?”

Siniset silmät tuijottivat Vincentiä, ja hän oli varma, että Cloud oli juonut illan aikana huomattavasti enemmän kuin normaalisti. Valitettavasti Vincentillä ei ollut aavistustakaan, mistä toinen oikein puhui. Kyllä, hän arveli Cloudin viittaavan Aerithiin, mutta kaikki muu olikin sitten epäselvää. Mitä Aerith ei hyväksyisi? Mistä nainen olisi iloinen?

Olemme mekin yksi suuri, sekopäinen perhe, Vincent huoahti mielessään. Heillä kaikilla oli omat ongelmansa, omat aaveensa, joita vastaan taistella. Ehkä juuri siksi AVALANCHEn jäsenet olivat niin läheisiä keskenään, he kykenivät ymmärtämään toisiaan tällaisissa asioissa.

”Jos hän on iloinen, se lienee hyvä asia”, Vincent päätti sanoa utelematta sen enempää. Kenties Cloud kertoisi joskus suoraan, mistä oli käynyt keskustelemassa Aerithin kanssa.  
”Olet varmasti oikeassa.”  
”Hei, Vince!” Yuffie ilmestyi pöydän päähän. ”Minusta tuntuu, että olen juonut tarpeeksi tälle illalle…”  
”Perskule, ihanko tosi, likka?” Cid pärskähti lasinsa yli. ”Silmätkin harottavat kuin sekopäisellä chocobolla!”  
”Katso kuka puhuu!” Yuffie kivahti. Tytön posket hehkuivat edelleen ja katse haritti hieman, mutta muuten tämä ei näyttänyt olevan kovin huonossa kunnossa. ”Niin, Vince, oletko sinä siinä kunnossa, että voisit heittää minut kotiin?”

Vincent vilkaisi punaviinilasiaan. Hän ei ollut juonut paljon illan aikana, mutta ei välttämättä ollut viisasta lähteä ajamaan aivan heti. Kenties olisi syytä odottaa ainakin puoli tuntia.  
”Tyhjensin juuri lasini. Pystytkö odottamaan vielä vähän aikaa?” mies kysäisi. Yuffie huokaisi ja keikkui kantapäillään.  
”Ei kai tässä muukaan auta”, tyttö totesi.  
”Minä voin viedä sinut!” Mark ilmoitti.  
”Onko sinulla auto?” ninjaprinsessa kummasteli.  
”Ei, mutta voin saattaa sinut”, tietokoneasiantuntija ehdotti.

Yuffie käänsi katseensa Vincentistä Markiin ja takaisin. Tyttö näytti olevan kahden vaiheilla. Vincentillä oli hyvä aavistus, että tämä olisi halunnut keskustella G-raporteista, mutta koska Tifa tapitti pöydän suuntaan baaritiskiltä ja Cloud istui Vincentin vieressä, ninjaprinsessa ei voinut ilmaista itseään selkeämmin.

”Kloppi yrittää olla herrasmies”, Cid tuhahti. ”Sinuna, likka, hyväksyisin tarjouksen ja lakkaisin kiusaamasta Vinceä.”  
”Se oli ihan asiallinen pyyntö, ei mitään kiusaamista!” Yuffie tiuskahti.  
”Voin viedä teidät molemmat… sanotaanko… kolmen vartin päästä?” Vincent ehdotti. Ulkona oli tosiaan harvinaisen kylmä ilma, joten tuntui väärältä pakottaa tyttö kävelemään kotiin. Siitäkin huolimatta, että paleleminen oli aivan tämän omaa syytä, mitäpä tämä ei osannut pukeutua sään mukaan.

~o~

Yuffie ehti jäätyä jo matkalla autoon. Mikä elokuuta oikein vaivasi? Tuntui miltei siltä kuin ulkona olisi ollut pakkasta. Nuori nainen kiirehti pelkääjän paikalle Markin istuessa takapenkille ja Vincentin ohjaajan paikalle. Autossakin oli viileää, mutta onneksi se rupesi lämpiämään miltei välittömästi moottorin käynnistämisen jälkeen.

Yuffieta alkoi kaduttaa, että hän oli pyytänyt Markia mukaan. Toisaalta tämä oli hänen työtoverinsa ja kaverinsa, toisaalta ilta olisi ollut mukavampi, jos paikalla olisi ollut vain lähipiiri. Toisekseen nuori nainen olisi halunnut jatkaa keskustelua, joka oli jäänyt kesken. Hän ei oikeastaan tiennyt, miksei olisi nytkin voinut tehdä niin. Mark oli WRO:n työntekijä ja tiesi löydöksistä, ei siis ollut tarvetta salata tältä asioita.

Silti sillä hetkellä nuori nainen toivoi, että nuorimies olisi vain haihtunut paikalta. Yuffie tunsi itsensä todella ilkeäksi, hän olisi pahoittanut mielensä, jos joku olisi ajatellut hänestä tuolla tavoin. Siksi hän ei sanonut mitään ääneen, muttei voinut estää ajatuksiaan.

”Missä sinä asuitkaan, Mark?” Vincent tiedusteli. Nuorukainen kertoi osoitteensa.  
”Pahoittelen vaivaa, sir”, tämä lisäsi. ”Olisin voinut aivan hyvin kävellä.”  
”Samalla vaivalla minä sinutkin kyyditsen”, korpinhiuksinen mies hymähti. Yuffie ei sanonut mitään vaan nojasi päänsä viileään ikkunaan ja antoi silmiensä sulkeutua. Päässä humisi kiitettävästi kostean illan jäljiltä, vaikkei hän ollut kumonnut juomia kaksin käsin kurkkuunsa.

”Tifalla on oikein mukava baari”, Mark jatkoi jutustelua. Mies oli yllättävän puheliaalla päällä, mutta olipa tämäkin tainnut jokusen tuopin kumota illan aikana. ”Pidin myös kovasti lapsista.”  
”Tifa on tehnyt paljon töitä heidän kasvattamisekseen”, Vincent kertoi. ”Denzel ja Marlene ovat asuneet hänen ja Cloudin luona jo pidempään, mutta Rina ja Dorian muuttivat 7th Heaveniin vasta reilu vuosi sitten.”

Miehet jatkoivat turhanpäiväistä keskusteluaan, mutta Yuffie ei jaksanut kuunnella. Hän tunsi olonsa yllättävän väsyneeksi. Mikä hänellä oli? Kyllä hän yleensä jaksoi riekkua pikkutunneille asti, mutta juuri nyt hän kaipasi vain lämpöiseen vuoteeseen.

”Neiti Kisa… Yuffie?” Markin ääni kantautui takapenkiltä, kun miehet olivat jo ehtineet hetkeksi vajota hiljaisuuteen.  
”Niin, Mark?” tyttö mutisi ja pakottautui avaamaan silmänsä.  
”Onko Teill… sinulla huomenna vapaata?”

Vincent rykäisi kummallisesti. Yuffie kääntyi katsomaan miestä, mutta tämä tuijotti tiiviisti edessä näkyvää tietä, joten nainen käänsi katseensa takapenkille.  
”Iltavuoro, kyllä sinun pitäisi tietää. Reeve sanoi, ettemme voi lepsuilla liikaa nyt.”  
”Haluaisitko tehdä jotain ennen sitä?”  
”Nukkua krapulani pois”, nainen tuhahti mitään ajattelematta. ”Suosittelen samaa sinulle, taisit juoda aika paljon, kun jouduit kuuntelemaan Shelken marinoita.”  
”Ei hän marissut. Hän tietää oikeasti aika paljon tietokoneista ja verkosta, jopa verkon sellaisista ominaisuuksista, joista ei puhuta WRO:ssa”, Mark kertoili.  
”Siihen voi olla syynsä, ettei niistä puhuta”, Vincent huomautti väliin. ”Shelkeä ei kannata innostaa aiheen suhteen, on parempi, että hän unohtaa sen.”  
”Tiedättekö Te, mistä puhun, sir?”  
”Luulen tietäväni, mikäli Shelke oli innoissaan aiheesta.”  
”Minusta se kuulosti kiehtovalta…”  
”En suosittelisi kokeilemaan.”

Yuffie vilkuili miehestä toiseen eikä pysynyt kärryillä, mistä nämä oikein puhuivat. Vincent keskusteli oikeasti tietokoneisiin liittyvästä asiasta Markin kanssa, ja ninjaprinsessa putosi jutusta. Nyt oli ehdottomasti aika piirtää suuri ruksi seinälle, tällaista ei tapahtunut joka päivä.

Miehet väittelivät aiheesta vielä tovin mainitsematta kertaakaan, mistä tarkalleen ottaen oli kyse. Yuffie haukotteli leveästi ja pohti, pitäisikö Reevelle soittaa vielä vai kertoa vasta seuraavana päivänä Vincentin löydöstä.

”Kaikella kunnioituksella, sir, en usko, että olette perehtynyt aiheeseen riittävästi”, Mark huomautti takapenkiltä. Yuffie näki Vincentin kulmien kurtistuvan ja rystysten muuttuvan vaaleammiksi – mikäli se oli ylipäätään mahdollista tuon miehen, tuon vampyyrin, kohdalla – tämän puristaessa rattia.  
”Sanoisin tietäväni siitä tarpeeksi”, Vincent tokaisi.  
”Mistä te oikein kinaatte?” Yuffien oli lopulta pakko kysyä.

Kumpikin mies vaikeni. Mark kääntyi tuijottamaan sivuikkunasta ulos ja Vincent keskittyi ajamiseen.  
”Loistavaa, kerrassaan mahtavaa!” Yuffie puuskahti. ”Ette voi olla tosissanne, tuollaisessa väittelemisessä ei ole mitään järkeä. Kyse on tietokoneista, koneista, ei mistään sen tärkeämmästä. Tämän pitäisi olla kiva keskiyönajelu eikä mik-”  
”Suu kiinni, Yuffie”, Vincent murahti.

Ninjaprinsessan vatsassa muljahti, ja hän sulki suunsa. Vincentin punaiset silmät tuntuivat loistavan pimeässä autossa tavallistakin kirkkaampina. Yuffie sätti tätä tuon tuostakin epäkohteliaisuudesta ja ilkeydestä, mutta totuus oli, ettei Vincent oikeasti ollut ilkeä, saati epäkohtelias. Tämä oli vain hieman etäinen ja kylmä, mutta nyt… Oliko mies jopa vihainen?

Vincent pysäytti auton Markin kotitalon eteen. Nuorempi mies kapusi ulos, toivotti hyvää yötä ja käveli talon alaovelle. Yuffien edelleen katsellessa Vincent käänsi auton ja otti uuden suunnan. Ilmapiiri oli kiusallisen hiljainen, mutta Yuffie ei ollut varma, kannattiko hänen avata suunsa. Hän ei ollut koskaan aiemmin onnistunut suututtamaan Vincentiä, ei ainakaan oikeasti.

Nuori nainen näpräsi hameensa helmaa ja tuijotti syliinsä. Ei hän ollut tarkoittanut mitään pahaa, hän oli vain halunnut saada typerän väittelyn ja sitä seuranneen kiusallisen hiljaisuuden loppumaan. Sitä paitsi Markin ja Vincentin oli kuitenkin tehtävä töitä yhdessä, olisi hankalaa, jos nämä kinaisivat keskenään.

Vincentillä ei edes ollut yleensä tapana ryhtyä turhiin väittelyihin, eikä sen puoleen Markillakaan, kun Yuffie nyt mietti asiaa. Mikä noita kahta oikein vaivasi?

Ja miksi typerä vampyyri oli sanonut hänelle niin ilkeästi? Yuffie niiskaisi nenäänsä ja räpytteli silmiään, tyhmä, ilkeä Vincent!

”Yuffie?” Vincentin ääni ei kuulostanut enää yhtä terävältä kuin aiemmin, mutta ninjaprinsessa ei saanut vastattua. Hän käänsi katseensa sivuikkunaan ja huomasi, että ulkona oli alkanut tihuttaa vettä. Täydellistä, taivaskin oli samoissa tunnelmissa hänen kanssaan.

Miksi ihmeessä ilta oli päättynyt näin? Kaiken oli pitänyt olla kivaa ja mukavaa, Cloudin täydelliset syntymäpäivät, joille kokoontuivat kaikki vanhat ystävät. Ilta olikin sujunut hyvin aina siihen asti, että Yuffie oli erehtynyt nousemaan Vincentin kyytiin. Mitä ihmettä oli tapahtunut?

”Yuffie?”

Vincent pysäytti auton Yuffie kotitalon edustalle. Hän niiskaisi uudestaan ja kääntyi avaamaan turvavyönsä. Hän tunsi käden tarttuvan leukaansa ja nostavan sitä ylöspäin. Eikä! Hän yritti kääntää päänsä toiseen suuntaan, mutta Vincentin ote oli liian tiukka.  
”Miksi sinä itket?” mies kysyi.  
”En minä itke!” Yuffie älähti ja tarttui miehen käteen irrottaakseen tämän otteen. Vincent päästi irti, ja nuori nainen pyyhkäisi silmäkulmiaan.  
”Anteeksi, en tarkoittanut loukata sinua”, vampyyri totesi.  
”Et sinä loukannut!” ninjaprinsessa kivahti, napsautti turvavyön auki ja syöksähti kohti ovenkahvaa. Vincentin käsi tarrasi hänen käsivarteensa tiukalla pihtiotteella, josta ei käynyt karkaaminen.  
”Valitat minulle jatkuvasti siitä, että olen ilkeä enkä osaa ottaa kehuja vastaan”, mies alkoi puhua. ”Saatat olla oikeassa, mutta minä en ole ainoa, joka käyttäytyy omituisesti, Yuffie. Sinä lähdet karkuun, kun joku yrittää puhua sinulle vakavasti. Et kestä sitä, että sinut otetaan tosissaan.”

Yuffie puri huultaan ja veti henkeä nenän kautta. Kurkkuun tuntui valuvan litrakaupalla räkää, hyh, inhottavaa.  
”Kenties olet tottunut siihen, että… ihmiset suhtautuvat sinuun ja reaktioihisi huumorilla”, mies pohdiskeli.  
”Ifrit, Vince! Minä olen kävelevä läppä, ei minuun pidäkään suhtautua muuten kuin huumorilla”, Yuffie jupisi. Oikeasti? Mikä tässä illassa oli vialla? Kyllähän Vincent oli aina aivan liian vakava, mutta tällainen meni yli. Miehen ei olisi tarvinnut yrittää siirtää vakavuuttaan muihin.  
”On sinullakin tunteet”, Vincent väitti ja oli tietenkin oikeassa. Se ei kuitenkaan tarkoittanut, että Yuffie olisi halunnut käsitellä tunteitaan juuri tässä ja nyt tai juuri miehen kanssa. ”Minun ei ollut tarkoitus ärähtää sinulle, Mark vain kävi hermoilleni. Olen pahoillani.”  
”Hyvä on, saat anteeksi!” Yuffie puuskahti. ”Voinko nyt mennä?”

Vincent päästi irti nuoren naisen käsivarresta. Yuffie avasi auton oven ja oli juuri astumassa ulos sateeseen, kun mies avasi jälleen suunsa:  
”Tulen huomenna WRO:n päämajaan”, tämä ilmoitti. ”Monelta sinun vuorosi alkaa?”  
”Yhdeltä”, nainen kertoi.  
”Hyvä, menen sinne puolta tuntia aiemmin ja ilmoitan Reevelle, että meidän on pidettävä palaveri.”  
”Raporteista?”  
”Kyllä, ja haluan myös kysyä häneltä paria asiaa.”  
”Selvä. Nähdään sitten silloin”, Yuffie vastasi ja astui sateeseen.  
”Hyvää yötä, Yuffie”, Vincent sanoi samalla hetkellä, kun nuori nainen painoi auton oven kiinni.  
”Hyvää yötä, Vince”, hän kuiskasi auton perävaloille. Hän käänsi näylle selkänsä ja juoksi etuovelle. Valitettavasti hän ehti kastua läpimäräksi etsiessään avainta, sillä sade vain yltyi. Naapurit, aivan erityisesti kakkoskerroksen kyyläeukko, taatusti arvostaisivat, kun aamulla rappukäytävässä kulkisi märkä vana etuovelta Yuffien asunnolle.

Nuori nainen kipusi kolmanteen kerrokseen. Hän jätti litisevät kenkänsä eteiseen, pudotti laukun lattialle ja käveli suoraan kylpyhuoneeseen. T-paita ei ollut kastunut kovin pahasti, mutta hame ja takki täytyi ripustaa kuivumaan. Laitettuaan vaatteensa pyykkitelineelle, ninjaprinsessa vilkaisi peilikuvaansa.

”Leviathan sentään”, Yuffie huokaisi. Ripsiväri valui tummina vanoina hänen poskilleen. Hän totisesti toivoi, että se johtui sateesta. Hän ei edes halunnut ajatella, että Vincent oli mahdollisesti nähnyt hänet tämän näköisenä. Ei sillä, että miehen mielipiteellä olisi ollut mitään merkitystä, mutta ninjaprinsessa halusi näyttää hyvältä maailman silmissä, ei siltä, että oli juuri itkenyt naamansa turvoksiin.

Yuffie riisui alusvaatteensa pyykkikoriin ja päätti käydä vielä pikaisesti suihkussa. Kuuma vesi rentouttaisi ja pyyhkisi pois negatiivisen ilmapiirin, joka tuntui vellovan hänen ympärillään. Hän ei vieläkään ymmärtänyt, mitä autossa oikein oli tapahtunut. Jokin oli vain naksahtanut Vincentin ja Markin välillä, jokin oli saanut miehet ärtymään toisiinsa.


	11. Luku 10

Vincent asteli WRO:n päämajaan ja suunnisti kohti Reeven toimistoa. Ovi oli kiinni, joten korpinhiuksinen mies koputti ja jäi odottamaan avaamista. Reevellä kesti sen verran kauan, että Vincent ehti jo epäillä, ettei tämä ollut ollenkaan paikalla. Kun ovi lopulta avautui, sen takana seisoikin Tifa.

”Hei Vincent”, brunetti tervehti ja hymyili. Tämä näytti jopa väsyneemmältä kuin edellisenä iltana, mutta se ei ollut ihme. Cloudin juhlat olivat epäilemättä venähtäneet, sillä Barret ja Cid olivat jääneet edelleen tyhjentämään pulloja, kun Vincent oli lähtenyt kuskaamaan Yuffieta ja Markia pois paikalta.  
”Hei Tifa”, korpinhiuksinen mies vastasi. ”Mitä sinä täällä?”  
”Tulimme käyttämään Shelken makotankissa”, nainen kertoi ja päästi miehen toimiston puolelle.

Cloud istui tuolissa Reeven pöydän ääressä ja Shelke pöydällä.  
”Huomenta, Vincent Valentine”, tyttö totesi ja hymyili.  
”Huomenta, Shelke”, mies vastasi, vaikka aamu oli jo ehtinyt mennä. Shelken katse oli jälleen hyvin intensiivinen ja muistutti Yuffien luona käydystä keskustelusta. Tapahtuma vaivasi Vincentiä edelleen, hän ei tiennyt, mitä hänen olisi pitänyt ajatella. Oikeastaan hän oli yrittänyt olla ajattelematta koko juttua, mutta se oli yllättävän vaikeaa. Vaikkei Shelke ollut ottanut asiaa puheeksi uudestaan Cloudin syntymäpäivillä, Vincent ounasteli, ettei juttu ollut vielä loppuun käsitelty. 

Cloud kääntyi tuolissaan ja tervehti Vincentiä. Vaalean miehen kasvoilla oli yhtä väsynyt ilme kuin Tifan. Johtuiko se edellisestä illasta vai oliko jotain muutakin tekeillä? Oliko Reeve mahdollisesti kertonut löydöistä?  
”Onko kaikki hyvin?” Vincent kysyi, ja olisi voinut vannoa, että sekä Reeve, Tifa että Cloud hätkähtivät. Shelke ei ollut milläänsäkään.  
”Minä voin erinomaisesti, Vincent”, tyttö kertoi ja pudottautui pöydältä. ”Aion mennä tapaamaan Mark Howardia.”

Tyttö loi viimeisen pitkän katseen korpinhiuksisen miehen suuntaan, ennen kuin kiirehti pois toimistosta. Vincent kurtisti kulmiaan. Shelke oli tutustunut Markiin kunnolla vasta edellisenä iltana, joten kiinnostuminen tämän seurasta oli yllättävää. Tosin ehkä noilla kahdella riitti puhuttavaa, kummatkin olivat kovin kiinnostuneita tietokoneista. Markin viimeöiset puheet vain olivat saaneet Vincentin huolestumaan, mistä kaksikko oli oikeastaan keskustellut. Shelken taidot ja tiedot maailmanlaajuisesta verkosta olivat omaa luokkaansa, ja tämä oli kertonut WRO:lle erityisestä tekniikasta, jota oli käytetty Deepgroundissa. 

Kyseisen tekniikan avulla Shelke oli löytänyt Lucrecian muistot – ja kenties paljon muutakin – verkosta ja onnistunut yhdistämään ne omaan mieleensä. Mahdollisesti samalla tavoin Hojon tietoisuus oli päätynyt Weissin mieleen. WRO:ssa oli päätetty, ettei kyseistä tekniikkaa otettaisi käyttöön sen ilmeisten riskien vuoksi, mutta Vincentillä oli ikävä tunne, että Mark saattoi olla siitä joka tapauksessa kiinnostunut.

”Shelken vieroittaminen makosta ei näytä onnistuvan”, Reeve kertoi. ”Aiomme kuitenkin nyt pidentää tankkiväliä ja käyttää pistoksia.”

Vincent nyökkäsi. Ajatus oli varmasti hyvä, kenties tyttö vielä jonain päivänä pystyisi elämään täysin ilman makoa.   
”Onko hän kunnossa?” korpinhiuksinen mies kysäisi.  
”Niin hyvässä kuin voi olla”, Tifa vastasi. ”Ei hänellä varsinaisesti hätää ole. En vain pidä ajatuksesta, että joudumme edelleen käyttämään makoa. Sen kaikki vaikutukset eivät ole vieläkään selvillä.”

Cloud liikehti vaivautuneena tuolissaan. ”No, ei tässä nyt näytä erityistä hätää olevan. Shelken tilanne korjaantunee aikanaan, voinhan minäkin ihan hyvin.”  
”Niin, sinä”, Tifa huokaisi ja vilkaisi ikkunasta ulos.  
”Ja Shelke myös”, chocobonhiuksinen mies totesi.  
”Yhym”, brunetti tuhahti.

Kenties Yuffie oli oikeassa, Tifan ja Cloudin välillä näytti jälleen kerran olevan kitkaa. Vincent katsoi kuitenkin paremmaksi olla puuttumatta tilanteeseen. Hän oli täysin väärä ihminen neuvomaan toisia parisuhdeasioissa, hänellä ei ollut tarvittavaa kokemusta. Turk-aikana hän oli kyllä tapaillut pariakin naista ennen kuin oli tutustunut Lucreciaan, mutta ne jutut eivät olleet nähneetkään kunnollista parisuhdetta. Mitä taas tuli Lucreciaan… no, sitäkään tarinaa ei voinut kutsua kovin onnelliseksi, saati parisuhteeksi. Heillä oli epäilemättä ollut hetkensä, mutta kohtalo oli puuttunut asiaan julmalla tavalla. Vincent oli monesti miettinyt, olisiko voinut tehdä jotain toisin, hän oli käyttänyt vuosia itsensä syyttelyyn. Nyt hän oli kuitenkin tullut siihen tulokseen, ettei mennyttä voinut muuttaa, tapahtuneen kanssa oli vain opittava elämään. Hän ei ollut yksin syyllinen, eikä ollut Lucreciakaan. He olivat yrittäneet selviytyä mahdottomassa tilanteessa omalla tavallaan.

”Meidän pitäisi varmaan lähteä”, Tifa ehdotti hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.  
”Tulkaa käymään viimeistään parin viikon päästä”, Reeve kehotti. ”Soitan joka tapauksessa tuloksista jo aiemmin.”  
”Kiitos, olet suureksi avuksi”, nainen sanoi. ”Nähdään taas, Vincent.”  
”Nähdään”, Vincent vastasi parin lähtiessä toimistosta. Cloud nyökkäsi vielä oven raosta, ennen kuin katosi käytävään.

Korpinhiuksinen mies kääntyi katsomaan WRO:n johtajaa. ”Kerroitko heille?”  
”En vielä”, Reeve myönsi ja puisteli päätään. ”Haluan ensin keskustella tilanteesta.”  
”Minä myös. Yuffie ei varmaankaan ole vielä ottanut yhteyttä?”  
”Ei. Onko jotain sattunut?” Reeven kasvoille nousi huolestunut ilme, tämä taisi kantaa huolta ninjaprinsessasta. Toisaalta välillä vaikutti siltä, että mies huolehti ylipäätään kaikista tasapuolisesti.  
”Ei varsinaisesti, mutta tein löydön, jonka näytin eilen Yuffielle. Luulen, että se kiinnostaa myös sinua ja kenties Markinkin kannattaisi olla paikalla”, Vincent kertoi.  
”Yuffien pitäisi tulla kohta, soitan Markille ja pyydän heidät tänne”, Reeve totesi ja tarttui puhelimeensa.

Vincent istahti huoneessa olevan palaveripöydän ääreen ja jäi odottamaan. Hyvin pian WRO:n johtaja liittyi hänen seuraansa. Varttia myöhemmin myös Yuffie ja Mark ilmestyivät huoneeseen kannettava tietokone mukanaan. Wutailaistyttö tervehti miehiä ylitsevuotavan innokkaasti, mutta tietokoneasiantuntija ainoastaan nyökkäsi Reevelle. Vincentin suuntaan tämä ei katsonut, kenties tämä oli edelleen käärmeissään öisestä keskustelusta.  
”No niin, ruvetaan hommiin!” ninjaprinsessa täräytti ensimmäiseksi ja näytti suorastaan pursuavan energiaa. Mistään ei huomannut, että tyttö oli edellisenä iltana ollut juhlimassa. Jos Vincent ei olisi tiennyt paremmin, hän olisi veikannut tämän viettäneen hyvinkin rauhallisen perjantai-illan sen sijaan, että tämä oli tanssinut tunteja 7th Heavenissa.

Tyttö rojahti pöydän ääreen ja nosti jalkansa pöydälle. Vincent kohotti kulmiaan tajutessaan, että näki ensimmäistä kertaa tämän yllä pitkät housut mikroshortsien tai minihameen sijaan. Ehkä kylmä ilma vei voiton jopa Wutain prinsessan yleisestä vaatemausta.

Reeve rykäisi ja vilkaisi Yuffien jalkoja merkitsevästi. Tyttö näytti kieltä pomolleen, mutta laski kuitenkin jalkansa alas.  
”Aloitetaanpa sitten”, WRO:n johtaja sanoi. Mark ryhtyi kiinnittämään kannettavaa tietokonetta videotykkiin. ”Mitä uutta on selvinnyt?”

Vincent kertoi cd-levystä, jonka oli onnistunut löytämään Shinran entisestä pääkonttorista. Reeve kuunteli vaitonaisena ja nyökkäili korpinhiuksisen miehen sanoille, mutta Yuffie ei malttanut kuunnella vaan pyöri tuolillaan, mikä oli häiritsevää. Vincent ei silti vaivautunut huomauttamaan asiasta, ninjaprinsessa oli tunnetusti ikiliikkuja.

Mark näytti raportit vielä kirjallisina videotykin kautta. Vincent jäi odottamaan, että molemmat miehet ehtivät lukea ne.  
”Tämä näyttäisi tukevan tutkimustuloksia”, Reeve tuumasi hetken kuluttua.  
”Tutkimustuloksia?” Vincent kysäisi. ”Tarkoitatko sulkaa?”

WRO:n johtaja nyökkäsi, nousi pöydän äärestä ja kävi hakemassa työpöydältään kansion.  
”Saimme kuin saimmekin Hojon aikaisen DNA-näytteen”, muotirajoitteinen mies kertoi ja istahti takaisin paikalleen.  
”No? Mitä selvisi? Onko sulka Sephirothin?” Yuffie alkoi pommittaa miestä kysymyksillä. ”Voitte olla varmoja, että pamautan hänet henkilökohtaisesti takaisin elämänvirtaan heti, kun olen nyppinyt joka ainoa ruman sulan hänen siivestään. Minun pyykkejäni ei tuhota ilman julmaa kostoa!”  
”Sinun pyykkejäsi?” Mark kysyi. ”Onko Sephiroth tuhonnut sinun pyykkisi?”  
”Kyllä vain, se pahanilmanlintu repi kaksi toppiani ja kolmet alushousut!” Yuffie puuskahti. Markin kasvoille levisi epäuskoinen ilme, ja Vincent huokaisi. Ninjaprinsessa sai sulkaepisodin kuulostamaan siltä kuin edesmennyt kenraali olisi henkilökohtaisesti käynyt repimässä tämän vaatteet riekaleiksi, mikä sivumennen sanoen oli melkoisen häiritsevä mielikuva.

Reeve rykäisi jälleen ja sai katseet kääntymään suuntaansa. ”Sulan DNA ei täsmää Hojon Sephirothista ottamaan näytteeseen.”  
”Mitäh!?” Yuffie huudahti. ”Mihin sitten? Olin ihan varma, että kyseessä on Sephiroth!”  
”No, ainakin se on hyvä uutinen, että olit väärässä”, Mark huomautti. Nuorukainen näytti edelleen siltä, että olisi ollut osittain pihalla puheenaiheesta. Kenties tämän ajatukset harhailivat yhä ninjaprinsessan tuhoutuneissa pyykeissä.  
”Tutkimusryhmämme havaitsi kuitenkin jotain mielenkiintoista tutkiessaan Junonin tukikohdasta löytyneitä hiuksia. Muutamassa niistä oli edelleen karvatuppi tallella, joten saimme niistä näytteet”, Reeve jatkoi.  
”Ja? Ja? Ja?” wutailaistyttö tivasi.   
”Saimme kahden eri yksilön DNA:n käsiimme”, muotirajoitteinen totesi. ”Toinen niistä vastaa sulasta saatua näytettä.”  
”Rossolla ei ole siipeä, ei ole mahdollista!” Yuffie julisti välittömästi.

Reeve huoahti ja nojasi hetken pään käteensä. ”Emme voi edelleenkään olla varmoja, että näit todella Rosson.”  
”Mutta minä näin!” ninjaprinsessa intti. ”Ja voin vannoa, ettei hänen selässään ollut siiven siipeä!”  
”’Huhujen mukaan hän oli SOLDIER S:n biokemiallisesti rakennettu prototyyppi’”, Vincent luki valkokankaalta ääneen. ”Olisiko mahdollista, että myös prototyypillä on siipi?”  
”Kenties”, Reeve sanoi. ”Sitä minä epäilen. En tietenkään tiedä, kuinka luotettavia nämä niin sanotut G-raportit ovat, mutta… No, meillä ei ole paljon muutakaan. Asia on ainakin tutkimisen arvoinen. Vincent, en haluaisi vaivata sinua tällä, mutta muistatko Hojon puhuneen koskaan kenestäkään G:stä?”  
”Hän mainitsi joskus projekti G:n, joka kaiketi liittyi Hollanderiin, mutta en tiedä sen enempää”, Vincent myönsi. Muistot pyrkivät jälleen väkisin mieleen, hän olisi halunnut työntää koko hullun tiedemiehen pois, unohtaa tämän täydellisesti.  
”Hmmm, ilmeisesti Hojo on ollut vähintäänkin tietoinen tästä G:stä, ellei jopa ole itse ollut mukana luomassa häntä”, Reeve pohdiskeli. ”Otan myöhemmin yhteyttä… hrrn… erinäisiin tahoihin ja kysyn, onko heillä mahdollisesti lisätietoa.”

WRO:n johtaja loi pikaisen silmäyksen Yuffien suuntaan. Ninjaprinsessa painoi oikean etusormensa ja peukalonsa yhteen ja veti niillä suunsa ylitse kuin olisi sulkenut vetoketjun. Vincent vilkaisi Markin suuntaan, mutta nuorimies ei vastannut hänen katseeseensa. 

”On vielä eräs asia, josta meidän on puhuttava”, Reeve jatkoi, kun Vincent oli aikeissa kysyä, eikö WRO:lla ollut jo tietoja projekti G:stä. ”Olen antanut Yuffien löytämän kovalevyn sisällön tutkittavak-”  
”Siitä puheen ollen!” ninjaprinsessa keskeytti. ”Minä keksin, mitä ne värit tarkoittavat tai ainakin kaksi niistä!”

Reeve kohotti kulmiaan. Yuffien kasvoille levisi tyytyväinen hymy, ja tyttö nojautui taaksepäin tuolissaan, ennen kuin pyörähti sillä kerran ympäri.  
”Rossoa ja Azulia!” tämä ilmoitti.  
”Niinkö?” WRO:n johtaja totesi värittömällä äänellä, tämä oli jo tainnut tietää totuuden.  
”Se verenpunainen on Rosson väri, taivaansininen taas Azulin”, Yuffie täsmensi. ”Rosso on G:n lapsi, samoin ne muut värit eli käytännössä Tsvietit.”

Vincent ei viitsinyt korjata, että hän oli itse asiassa esittänyt Rosso ja Azul -teorian edellisenä iltana. Olihan Yuffie toki ottanut asian alun perin puheeksi, maininnut kovalevyllä olevat värien mukaan nimetyt tiedostot.  
”Emme tietenkään tiedä, voivatko Sephirothin kaltaiset makolla ja Jenova-soluilla käsitellyt ihmiset saada jälkeläisiä”, Vincent huomautti.  
”Eivät ne sterilisoi ihmistä”, Reeve kertoi.   
”Eivätkö?” Mark kysäisi. ”Luulisi, että kumpikin voisi vaikuttaa lisääntymiskykyyn.”  
”WRO:lla on varmaa tietoa siitä, ettei niin ole. Emme kuitenkaan tiedä, kehittyykö jälkeläisistä niin sanotusti normaaleja yksilöitä”, WRO:n johtaja selitti. ”Meidän on vielä tehtävä lisää tutkimuksia sillä saralla ja –”  
”Et ole tosissasi?!” Yuffie kiljaisi. ”Et voi tarkoittaa, että täällä harrastetaan samanlaisia ihmiskokeita, joita Shinra on tehnyt! Oikeasti, Ifrit! Tuo on ihan sairasta!”

Korpinhiuksinen mies vilkaisi tuohtunutta ninjaprinsessaa ja yritti sulatella kuulemaansa. Reeven sanat tosiaan kuulostivat siltä kuin WRO olisi saattanut jonkun makokäsitellyn ihmisen raskaaksi ja seurasi nyt, mitä sikiölle tapahtui. Shinra-yhtiöltä sellaista olisi voinut odottaa, mutta ei Reeven johtamalta järjestöltä. Ei, vaikka Reeve oli entinen Shinran työntekijä.  
”En tarkoittanut mitään sellaista”, Reeve kiirehtikin selventämään. ”Emme missään nimessä tee ihmiskokeita.”  
”Mitä hemmettiä sitten?” Yuffie vaati saada tietää.  
”Kyse on eräästä meistä riippumattomasta tapauksesta, meihin otettiin yhteyttä, koska… Noh, ehkä on parempi, että palaamme alkuperäiseen aiheeseen”, Reeve mutisi.

Totisesti, muotirajoitteisella miehellä näytti olevan enemmän salaisuuksia kuin tämä pystyi säilyttämään. Vincent kuitenkin luotti tämän sanaan. Jos Reeve vakuutti, ettei WRO harjoittanut kyseenalaisia ihmiskokeita, asian täytyi olla niin. Kyse oli jostain muusta, jostain, mistä järjestön johtaja ei vain voinut keskustella tässä seurassa.  
”Jos jälkeläisten saaminen on mahdollista”, Vincent jatkoi, ennen kuin Yuffie ehti avata suunsa uudestaan, ”teoria G:n lapsista voi osua oikeaan.”  
”Kovalevyn tietojen mukaan kaikkiin väreillä nimettyihin henkilöihin on käytettyä makoa samalla tavoin kuin SOLDIEReihin”, Reeve kertoi. ”Sen lisäksi heihin on siirretty soluja yksilöstä, jonka henkilöllisyyttä ei mainita. Kahta lukuun ottamatta he ovat kärsineet jonkinlaisesta solurappeumasta, jota Deepground on yrittänyt parantaa. Näitä kahta, Sysimustaa ja Väritöntä, on tutkittu, jotta selviäisi, miten he eroavat muista. Aiempien tietojen perusteella väittäisin sysimustan olevan Neron väri, mutta Väritöntä koskeviin tietoihin emme olleet aikaisemmin törmänneet.”  
”Ratkaisivatko he ongelman? Pystyivätkö he selvittämään, miksi nuo kaksi eivät kärsineet samasta rappeumasta kuin muut?” Mark tiedusteli.  
”Osittain”, Reeve vastasi. ”Sysimustaa oli käsitelty jo sikiövaiheessa jollakin P-aineella, joka ilmeisesti esti solurappeuman. Värittömän osalta tutkimustieto on vaillinaista, mutta hän ei vanhene.”  
”Shelke”, Vincent ja Yuffie lausuivat yhteen ääneen.  
”Se kakara on jämähtänyt pikkutytöksi!” ninjaprinsessa jatkoi. ”Hän oli myös Deepgroundissa niin pitkään, että varmasti häntä on sorkittu ties millä tavoin. Sitä paitsi eikös hän ollutkin yksi Tsvieteistä? Shelke on Väritön.”  
”Yuffie voi olla oikeassa”, Vincent täydensi. ”Kun WRO:n päämajaan hyökättiin ensimmäisen kerran, Shelke onnistui hiipimään perässäni näkymättömänä. Väritön saattaisi tosiaan kuvata hänen erikoistaitojaan.”  
”Muistan tapauksen”, Reeve myönsi. ”Shalua kuitenkin näki hänet.”  
”Näki tai aisti muuten”, Vincent totesi. Hän ei ollut vieläkään varma, miten tiedenainen oli havainnut pikkusiskonsa hänen kintereillään, eikä asian pohtimiselle ollut tuolloin jäänyt aikaa.  
”Eli voimme olla varmoja ainakin siitä, että kaikki Tsvietit ovat G:n jälkeläisiä”, Yuffie huomautti.  
”Ei se ole mahdollista”, Mark kumosi saman tien. ”Shelke oli Shaluan sisko, heillä oli sama isä. Jos G olisi ollut tuo henkilö, Deepground olisi epäilemättä siepannut molemmat naiset eikä pelkästään Shelkeä.”  
”Ääh! Tämä on ihan mahdoton juttu selvittää!” Yuffie älähti. ”Tuossa sanotaan ihan selvästi, että värien mukaan nimetyt SOLDIERit ovat G:n epäpyhiä sikiöitä.”  
”Väritön ei ole väri”, Vincent huomautti.  
”Haa, hitsit, sinä olet fiksu, Vince!” ninjaprinsessa hihkaisi.

Mies tyytyi hymähtämään vastaukseksi. Wutailaistyttö oli taas vauhdissa ailahtelevaisuutensa kanssa.  
”Tämä tieto voi auttaa meitä Shelken vieroittamisessa makosta”, Reeve tuumasi. ”Toimitan terveydenhuoltoyksiköllemme Värittömän tiedot. Kenties niiden avulla voimme ratkaista ainakin yhden ongelman.”  
”Entä jos Shelke ei olekaan immuuni solurappeumalle?” Mark ehdotti. ”Ehkä juuri sen takia hän tarvitsee makoa säännöllisesti.”  
”Emme tietenkään voi olla varmoja, on tehtävä enemmän tutkimuksia”, WRO:n johtaja ilmoitti.

Vincent nyökkäsi. He olivat kenties ratkaisseet osan arvoituksesta, mutta kysymyksiä oli yhä paljon jäljellä. Itse asiassa niitä oli tullut lisää. Alkoi joka tapauksessa vaikuttaa siltä, että salaperäinen G oli elossa ja mahdollisesti vaarallinen.  
”Alan taipua sille kannalle, että Yuffie saattoi hyvinkin nähdä Rosson”, korpinhiuksinen mies sanoi. ”Meillä ei varsinaisesti ole todisteita hänen kuolemastaan. Kenties hän pääsi pakenemaan ja toimii nyt yhteistyössä G:n kanssa. Ne raa’at murhat Deepgroundin piilopaikassa sopisivat hänen tyyliinsä.”  
”Miksi hän olisi tappanut omiaan?” Reeve kysyi varsin aiheellisesti. Vincent kohautti olkapäitään.  
”Hän ei vaikuttanut siltä, että tarvitsisi erityisen syyn tappamiseen. Voi kuitenkin olla, että hän halusi kostaa, ehkä hän ei ollut tyytyväinen elämäänsä Deepgroundissa”, mies pohdiskeli. Shelke oli kärsinyt järjestön käsissä, yhtä hyvin muut olivat saattaneet olla tilanteensa uhreja. Niin tuntui olevan hyvin usein, kun Shinran entisistä sotilaista puhuttiin. ”Ei olisi ensimmäinen kerta, kun joku vääryyksiä kokenut ottaa oikeuden omiin käsiinsä.”  
”Jokin tässä ei silti täsmää”, Yuffie pisti väliin. ”Se toinen sanoi, etteivät he olleet tulleet tappamaan. Kuka se toinen oli? Miksi Rosso halusi tappaa, mutta hän ei? Vai oliko siellä vielä muitakin?”  
”En tiedä”, Vincent huoahti.  
”Minä luulin, että sinulla on vastaus kaikkeen, Vince”, ninjaprinsessa tokaisi.  
”Anteeksi, että joudun tuottamaan pettymyksen.”

Korpinhiuksinen mies jäi tuijottamaan yhä valkokankaalle piirtyneitä raportteja. Näytti siltä, että aina, kun hän erehtyi luulemaan taistelun olevan ohitse, nurkan takaa ilmestyi uusi vihollinen. Ensin oli ollut Sephiroth, sitten geostigma ja kloonit, joita oli seurannut Deepground-onnettomuus ja Omega. Montako kertaa AVALANCHEn oli vielä pelastettava maailma, ennen kuin he saisivat olla rauhassa?

”Ehkä meidän on tutkittava Deepgroundin tunnetut piilopaikat vielä kerran”, Reeve päätti. ”Mark, sinä tehostat verkkotiedustelua, Yuffie, sinä organisoit tutkimusryhmät kumpaankin paikkaan.”  
”Selvä pyy!” ninjaprinsessa ilmoitti ja kapsahti jaloilleen. ”Homma on hoidettu, ennen kuin ehdit sanoa ’chocobokisat’!”

Ninjaprinsessa ehti ulos ovesta huomattavasti nopeammin kuin Mark, joka jäi vielä irrottamaan kannettavaa tietokonetta videotykistä. Reeve pysytteli vaiti, kunnes tietokoneasiantuntija oli poistunut paikalta.  
”Vincent, voitko auttaa Yuffieta tutkimuksissa?” WRO:n johtaja kysyi. Vincent nyökkäsi.  
”Taisin jo luvata sinulle olevani tarvittaessa käytettävissä.”  
”Hyvä, minä todella arvostan sitä”, Reeve sanoi. ”On vielä eräs asia, jota en halunnut sanoa muiden kuullen.”

Vincent oli ollut juuri aikeissa nousta paikaltaan ja lähteä Yuffien perään, mutta hän vajosi takaisin tuoliinsa ja jäi odottamaan, mitä WRO:n johtajalla oli kerrottavanaan.  
”Sysimustan tiedoista kävi ilmi, että hänen syntymäänsä ja luomiseensa osallistui eräs, jonka saatat tuntea”, Reeve kertoi. Korpinhiuksista miestä kylmäsi, ensimmäisenä hänen mieleensä tuli Hojo.  
”Kuka?” Vincent kuitenkin kysyi.  
”Tohtori Grimoire Valentine.”

Korpinhiuksinen mies hätkähti tahtomattaan. Hän ei ollut kuullut isästään... kuinka moneen vuoteen? Hän ei edes tiennyt. Isä oli jättänyt äidin jo hänen lapsuudessaan eikä ollut pitänyt juurikaan yhteyttä. Viimeksi, kun hän oli kuullut tästä jotain, hän oli vain nähnyt Lucrecian tietokoneella tiedoston, jossa oli ollut miehen kuva. Hän ei ollut ehtinyt lukea kuin pari sanaa, kun nainen oli kävellyt paikalle ja silmin nähden kauhistunut tajuttuaan tilanteen.

”Käsittääkseni hän on sinulle sukua”, Reeven sanat palauttivat Vincentin takaisin nykyhetkeen.   
”Hän on isäni”, korpinhiuksinen myönsi. Isä, Lucrecia, Hojo… menneisyys ei jättänyt rauhaan edes silloin, kun sen halusi haudata.  
”Onko sinulla tietoa hänen nykyisestä olinpaikastaan?” WRO:n johtaja tiedusteli.  
”Olen ollut siinä uskossa, että hän kuoli vuosia sitten”, Vincent vastasi.  
”Se on mahdollista. Parikymmentä vuotta sitten hän kuitenkin työskenteli Deepgroundissa ja tutki aktiivisesti P-aineen vaikutusta Sysimustaan eli todennäköisesti Neroon”, Reeve paljasti. ”Tiedätkö mitä P-aine on?”  
”Minulla ei ole aavistustakaan. En voi sanoa, että olisimme koskaan olleet erityisen läheisiä”, Vincent totesi.  
”Olen pahoillani, että joudun repimään vanhoja haavoja.”  
”Meillä on kaikilla menneisyytemme.”

Miesten välille laskeutui synkeä hiljaisuus. Hetken Vincent jopa katui, että oli suostunut työskentelemään WRO:lle, mutta tunne meni ohitse. Hän ei nauttinut menneiden tonkimisesta, mutta kenties oli parempi tietää totuus kuin elää ikuisesti pimennossa. Hän oli päättänyt tehdä rauhan itsensä kanssa, ehkä se onnistuisi, kun kaikki olisi ensin selvitetty.  
”Autan Yuffieta tutkimuksissa ja kerron sinulle, jos muistan jotain, millä saattaa olla merkitystä”, Vincent lupasi ja nousi paikaltaan.  
”Minäkin pidän sinut ajan tasalla”, Reeve lupasi. ”En haluaisi pyytää tätä, mutta voitko katsoa hieman sen tytön perään? Ei olisi mukavaa, jos hän päätyisi uudestaan sairauslomalle.”  
”Voit luottaa minuun”, Vincent ilmoitti ja käveli ulos toimistosta.


End file.
